La historia detrás de una ilusión
by Pathya Strovski
Summary: Albert fallece y deja a Candy sola, no identifica el amor cuando vuelve a tocar a su puerta, logrará Terrence superar el amor que le dio Albert a Candy.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Después de una difícil recuperación donde Albert, mi prometido en ese entonces, fallece en un inesperado 23 de diciembre, a tan sólo cuatro meses antes de nuestra boda; debo considerar que mi suerte no cambiaba ni un ápice, sin proponérmelo el amor no era un tema muy fácil de tratar, al menos para mí, la idea no me inquietaba tanto hasta que conocí a Terruce, sin darme cuenta me había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Sin imaginármelo, Terruce era la persona que necesitaba justo en ese momento, con la cual aprendí a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, sin ataduras, sin miedos y con una total responsabilidad de mis actos; además tenía a favor la experiencia de él y una excepcional madurez forzada en la que se me permitía ser libre sin descuidarme a pesar de mis ataduras familiares. Felizmente, Terruce me llevaba los mismos ocho años que compartí con Albert, esos ocho años harían la diferencia entre mi pasado, mi vida a su lado y lo que me deparaba el futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Fotografías

Hacía tanto aire esa tarde, era enero, aún se respiraba el invierno, a pesar de encontrarme cerca de la playa, no hacía mucho calor como era de esperarse, era un clima por demás agradable, mi corazón se sentía tan frío como el viento que chocaba contra mi rostro; con cada paso que avanzaba dentro de aquella habitación observaba las cosas y artículos colgados en las ventanas, no quise desprenderlos, así que sólo acomodé sus pertenencias dentro de algunas cajas y maletas que después coloqué en la cajuela del auto de sus padres, el cual conducía Javier, el chofer de la familia. Todo se encontraba en el auto, miré hacia la entrada de su departamento, decidí dejar algunos muebles, no era necesario llevarlos ya que no teníamos el espacio suficiente y le podrían servir a alguien más; después de mirar por última vez la entrada del que fuera el departamento de Albert, me subí al auto, George lo encendió y nos dirigimos entonces a tomar la carretera que nos llevaba al aeropuerto para trasladarnos a Monterrey cuando de pronto, encontramos una vereda que se dirigía a la ensenada.

Indiqué a George que retrocediera y tomara ese pequeño camino de terracería que conducía a una de las playas al suroeste de la misma. Cuando había llegado a esa playa por decir, casi desierta, le indiqué que se detuviera antes de tocar un montículo de arena lo bastante alto como para que tuviésemos problemas de atascarnos en este, abrí la puerta de la parte trasera del auto y me quité las sandalias que llevaba en ese momento, los pies los sentía tan ásperos en aquella solitaria mañana que aunque me hubiera puesto tarros de crema era imposible mantenerlos lo suficientemente humectados, no me importó caminar descalza sobre la arena, sentir aquellos granos que había debajo de la planta de mis pies, rehuí a la sensación de frío que era tocar el agua de mar, tan tarde era ya y aún el sol no había calentado el agua, me calaba cada uno de mis blancos dedos;, recordé algunas de mis vacaciones, en algún lugar como ese paraíso, donde apenas disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía debido a lo atareado de sus deberes, aún no sé cómo le hizo para que William, su padre, le haya permitido cumplir su sueño, el mar era parte de su vida aunque siempre batallara conmigo para que no sufriera un ataque de nervios a la hora de nadar al menos en alberca, él se sentía muy a gusto dentro del mar, entre corales y peces, con esa agua tan salada que evocaba a la ya desaparecida Antártida.

Ahora todo es tan distinto, la última vez que estuve en una playa así, la recuerdo de diferente manera: "me encontraba justo enfrente a un paisaje poco conocido, a unos cuantos metros un viejo faro, delante de mí un acantilado, donde el fondo era obscuro y en el frente se observaba que las nubes se confundían con el mar y el horizonte, tantos colores a lo lejos, tenía entre mis manos el cúmulo de sueños que se ahogaban en aquel sinuoso mar, alcé la mano en la que había depositado mi primer par de guantes para una noche de vals, dentro de estos se encontraba un pañuelo con un nombre bordado en la esquina con hilo negro: Albert. Pensaba en lo bella que era la vida cuando tienes al amor tan cerca de ti.

Una familia de cangrejos me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, en un segundo volteé el rostro, ansiaba encontrar algún objeto que me hiciera recordar el por qué aún tenía que seguir viviendo…sin él, sin mi doloroso pasado que aún a pesar de los años…seguía doliendo, deseaba quizás que todo fuese un sueño pero ésta era mi realidad. Localicé con la vista un pequeño pedazo de tela negra, color que siempre ha sido de mi total agrado y que todos odian vérmelo puesto, recordaba también cuando tuve que ofrecerme a venir por sus pertenencias a la Universidad de La Paz, debido al natural estado anímico de su familia, su hermano Anthony había dejado de ir al colegio y se encontraba tan alejado de mi compañía, era menor que yo, le veía tan indefenso, quizás era demasiado egoísta como para ver que mi dolor era mayor al suyo. Pensar que me tocaría a mí enfrentar el duro recuerdo de su aroma, de lo que tocó su mano y todo lo que la impresión de sus dedos dejó.

Cuando estaba parada en el resquicio de la puerta comencé a extrañarle, quizás debería de regresar cuando me sintiera con el mejor ánimo, aunque quedara la duda de saber cuándo sería aquello. Entré a su habitación, sus sobrinos no se encontraban en el departamento que rentaban cerca de la universidad, si fuera lo contrario, no me hubiera atrevido a entrar ni en sueños, me daría demasiada tristeza el tener que hacerlo, ahí, con Archie y Stear presentes. Su habitación me resultaba tan conocida, había estado ahí un par de fines de semana de cada dos meses, me encantaba el calor, recorrí con la mirada todos los muebles, una ligera capa de polvo ya se encontraban sobre ellos, la cama se encontraba desnuda y había sábanas en ella para los muebles, quizás Archie localizaría a un compañero en los próximos meses y pensar que pronto ellos se convertirían en mis sobrinos; analicé cada rincón de la habitación como queriendo saber que tenía para mí, medité por unos segundos si alguna vez me había escondido algo, continué por el filo como grabando cada detalle de esa habitación, llegué hasta el techo que antes tenía cubierto con peces de colores y ahora sólo había fotografías, me asombré demasiado al haberme dado cuenta de lo importante que era en su vida, cuando el mejor recuerdo de mi persona se encontraba justo enfrente de sus sueños, justo cuando dormía, dentro de aquel revoltijo de fotografías a modo de "colash".

Se encontraban todo tipo de fotografías, desde la primera foto hasta la última y más que eso, desde quién sabe cuándo porque tenía fotos que no recordaba, de hecho muchas de ellas no pertenecían al formato de su cámara, eran más bien de su teléfono celular, quizás ese era el único secreto que guardó a conciencia, cada vértice de ese revoltijo lo formaban nuestras mejores fotos y en ocasiones no recordaba todas, visualicé las de nuestro aniversario, las ocho completitas; encontré un espacio en donde resultaba que me había regalado anteriormente un gran muñeco de Tigger, mi favorito en ese entonces y desde ese momento es mi más grande afición, poseo una gran colección de ellos, en tarjetas, en dibujos, en madera y la película, la cual me parece tan ridículamente encantadora que sin darme cuenta a él le daba su mayor satisfacción, verme sonreír y que mis ojos fueran el reflejo de mis sentimientos; decía que era raro que me gustara un personaje macho si usualmente a sus primas de mi edad les gustaba Kitty que era más para niñas, pensaba además que, seguramente mis gustos tenían esa cierta afinidad debido a que en mis colegios eran más hombres que mujeres, el Tigger que me regaló en mi cumpleaños saltaba en su cola y se reía, un poco infantil para mi edad, pero a mí me encanta, aún ahora que cuento con 33 años.

Cuando observé esa fotografía, mi corazón daba tumbos al recordar aquello, una lágrima logró colarse tan repentinamente que me asombré al tomarla con los dedos temblorosos de mi mano, admiré que en aquellas fotos pasaba sus noches conmigo, aunque a mí no me lo pareciese, no sabía que significase tanto para él, pensé. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba ni un día lejos de una llamada o un mensaje al día, todo por no alejar su amor por mí, la única vez que esto ocurrió fue cuando terminamos nuestra relación tan sólo por seis meses debido a su entrada en la Universidad de La Paz, le odiaba demasiado, bueno no a él, más bien a su necedad de estudiar otra carrera, biólogo marino, debía de entenderlo, al menos él tuvo esa oportunidad, le dio gusto a su padre y también a sí mismo, la biología era su vida, a veces pienso que debería de haber sido tan fuerte e imperiosa como él, algunas personas cambiamos nuestros objetivos demasiado temprano, él amaba locamente el mar y yo…yo amaría eternamente la medicina. Eso sí, esperaba al menos, que pudiera tener la misma valentía para aceptar que no pude hacer lo que él sí, amaría desde segunda vista la máquina más perfecta del mundo, el corazón o algo mucho más complicado que una aeronave, el cerebro; cambié sangre e instrumentación por químicos y cristales.

Había algo ahí que me causó gran curiosidad, desde donde me encontraba se veían hojas caer, camine hasta ese sitio, abriendo lentamente la puerta corrediza del clóset, era impresionante, todo el fondo de este estaba repleto de fotos, sonreí tontamente, era cien por ciento seguro que me tenía siempre en sus pensamientos, eran cerca de mil o al menos eso me imaginé, pensé que tenía fotos en algo así como un rincón personal supongo, eran fotografías de cuando tenía aproximadamente unos catorce años, de hecho ni siquiera le conocía en esa época, iba vestida con el traje de Nuevo León y hacia demasiado calor para portarlo, estábamos detrás de escenario esperando nuestra intervención, no me había enterado que esas fotografías existían, en aquel entonces como ahora, me eran un bien innecesario, de hecho no me agradan, pensaba que no eran importantes porque la mejor fotografía es la que guardas en tu memoria, no sufre daño alguno ni siquiera el papel se hace viejo, no sufre raspaduras ni dobladuras, la puedes imprimir cada que traes al presente el recuerdo, la fotografía no tiene aroma; el recuerdo si lo tiene, es asombroso porque en el recuerdo se queda impregnado el aroma de la persona, te inspira sentimientos, logra sacar la mejor sonrisa de ti en un día desesperado, te cubres de ensoñaciones como si fuera un día importante, la única fotografía de alta definición es precisamente la destilación de colores que proporciona tu estado de ánimo cuando añoras que una imagen así no se borre nunca jamás.

Mil fotografías al menos y solo un recuerdo, él y yo juntos en esa historia de recortes, incluida nuestra escapada un día del colegio y la foto cuando me pidió matrimonio, en verdad que estaba demasiado loco, mi loco y amado Albert, aún recuerdo que era un día soleado en aquel entonces, lo recuerdo muy bien, me encontraba estudiando para un examen muy complicado, me llegó a la Universidad un mensaje con un pizzero, realmente extraño pensaba hasta llegue a desconfiar del joven, vi la tarjeta que me extendió de un momento a otro y comencé a preocuparme, tomé mis cosas y las metí hechas bola como pude a la mochila que llevaba conmigo siempre, salí corriendo de la universidad y tomé el primer taxi que encontré, llegué a la dirección que me indicaba pensando que algo pudiese haberle ocurrido. El lugar era un puente, bueno más bien los cimientos de un futuro puente porque aún no estaba terminado, miraba para todos lados, no había nada, saqué otra vez la tarjeta de la mochila, quizás me había equivocado; no, no, realmente esa era la ubicación pero al reverso estaba una anotación que no había visto antes:

"Candy, mi vida, te tengo una gran sorpresa…cuando hayas llegado ponte la cinta que encontrarás a un lado con unas pesas"

Te ama, Albert

Miré hacia delante de donde me situaba y ahí se encontraba una liga de alto calibre y unas pesas; como buscando algo observé hacia todos lados, cuando por fin localicé en la parte de arriba de mi cabeza, el cuerpo invertido de Albert, en esos momentos me encontraba horrorizada, Albert venía cayendo en picada y lo único que atiné hacer es asustarme tremendamente y gritar como loca desesperada, pensé que se había caído o algo por el estilo y aterrizar en concreto no era una buena idea, ya le faltaban poco menos de dos metros de distancia desde arriba de dónde pendía hasta dar alcance a mi rostro, cerré los ojos con el corazón a todo galope, muerta de miedo y sin poder atinar lo que sería su aterrizaje, de un minuto a otro, gritó.

Albert – ¡Sujétame!-.

Fue grande mi asombro cuando por torpeza casi no lo logro, no era sorpresa más bien me temblaban las manos peor que si fuera gelatina, qué miedo tan terrible se había apoderado de mí, logré asirlo fuertemente y de entre los arbustos salió un camarógrafo, no lo había notado hasta que lo solté, mientras lo tenía cerca de mí, me dijo:

Albert – ¡Hola amor, qué bueno que viniste! ¡Suéltame!

Candy – ¡Estás… loco de atar! Me citaste solo para suicidarte, ¡idiota!.

Obvio que esa respuesta tardó unos segundos más, sólo tenía que estirar la cuerda pues pendía de un bungee, lo atrapé nuevamente…

Albert - ¿Enfadada? Pero si deberías estar feliz, hoy será el día más feliz de tu vida.

Con perspicacia sacó una caja morada de su abrigo y me la puso en la palma de la mano.

Albert – Toma, aún no lo abras por favor, ahorita vengo.

Lo solté sin entender que pasaba, me daban risa las locuras que hacía, más que enfadada por ello, me impactó que le seguían gustando los deportes extremos mientras que a la gallina de su novia no podía ni subirse a una silla porque se mareaba terriblemente. Volví a asirle inmediatamente riendo para mis adentros.

Albert – Hoy 30 de abril de 1992 mi vida, día de nuestro aniversario número ocho, lo puedes creer, quiero pedirte que abras esta caja, déjame ayudarte, ¡no me vayas a soltar…eh!

Y pensar que ganas no me faltaban, lentamente me ayudó a abrir la caja que contenía una preciosa alianza de compromiso, dentro de ésta tenía grabada la fecha de nuestro aniversario y nuestras iniciales entrelazadas con brillantes, muy hermosa que era, me quedé petrificada, no podía emitir ningún sonido, con tan solo unas palabras juré amarlo toda la vida.

Candy – ¡Tonto!

Albert – No rompas el momento corazón, quiero pedirte que me hagas el honor de ser mi esposa.

Candy – ¡Albert!

Albert - ¿Qué me dices? ¡Ahora sí, suéltame!

Ahí me encontraba, indecisa, sin saber qué hacer, no decidía si mirar cómo se veía mi mano con aquella alianza o sólo verla en la mano cuando lo sujetaba, al volver a mis manos, solo atiné a besarlo como sucediese en una escena años después en la película de Spiderman contra Duende Verde, cuando Parker rescata a Jane, la deposita en el piso en un callejón y es atacada por unos asaltantes, cuando les da su merecido, Parker ya no lleva puesta la máscara y huye de ella para que no lo descubra, después se desliza por una liana de telaraña de cabeza y se levanta la máscara para darle un beso; lástima que estábamos más que adelantados a esa idea, al menos en tiempo. Cuando estaba esperando mi respuesta, decidí soltarlo y comencé a gritarle lo que se merecía.

Segundos después volvió a mis manos y me preguntó:

Albert – ¿Qué me respondes bellísima Tigger?

Candy – Esto contesta a tu pregunta pececito. Le besé tiernamente.

Albert – ¡Mmhh! Cómo que aún no me queda muy claro.

Un largo y apasionado beso le estaba dando cuando decidí soltarlo y que acabará de estirar la cuerda de la que pendía.

Albert – ¡Oye pero no me parece justo…yo quiero mááááááásssss...!

Candy - Lástima que no puedes ni quejarte, recibirás más cuando hayas bajado además te lo mereces, le grité.

Albert – Quuuéééé?

Solamente reía a carcajadas después de su pregunta, de alguna manera me tenía que vengar y esa era una de mis armas, dejándolo queriendo más. Después bajó de la cuerda del bungee y se apresuró a abrazarme sin antes hacerme la petición formal hincado y con las palabras adecuadas, le miré antes de que terminase y acepté. Teníamos 28 y 25 años respectivamente, nos fugaríamos y casaríamos el 30 de abril del siguiente año.

De entre tantas fotos, encontré la que se tomó en Navidad con sus padres, antes de que se fuera a la Paz; había otra cuando intenté patinar, obvio que fue un fracaso total, esas cosas no se me dan, pero bueno alguna vez lo lograré, sonreí. Un sinfín de situaciones, algunas graciosas y otras tristes como cuando falleció uno de mis tantos perros, increíble pero me retrató haciendo pucheros. Así los años pasaron y las cosas tomaron su camino, me quedé con su recuerdo y una hermosa alianza, el cual devolví a sus cosas, sobre el buró de su habitación y con sus verdaderos dueños…sus padres.

Continuará…

¡Hola chicas! La verdad es que este fic ya lo había escrito, ya que es una adaptación de una novela de mi autoría, espero que la disfruten. Ah por cierto, no me amenacen, cuando las he dejado colgadas, díganmelo.


	3. Chapter 3

La entrevista

Por el momento han pasado casi ocho años después de aquel suceso, hoy iré a una entrevista de trabajo, mis padres ya me sueñan en casa, dando vueltas, leyendo libros y estudiando otros más, mis hermanas afortunadamente aún van al colegio, no tienen que preocuparse por buscar trabajo, debido a que son menores, ambas estudian la secundaria y son muy buenas en algunas materias, tan opuestas que me alegra tenerlas como familia. Annie tiene quince años y Patty tiene trece. Ahora después de las penas y de las lágrimas, he madurado mi forma de ver la vida, he sido fuerte y escribo esta historia que tuvo quizás para mí un final feliz.

Era febrero, a principios, estaba cerca mi cumpleaños y solicité una entrevista en una planta donde fabricaban colorantes, siempre había sido la dotada de la familia, por decirlo así, cualquiera que fuese mi carrera mis padres esperaban que no abandonase mi sueño de ser escritora, era un ingeniero poco común, un ingeniero al que se le daban las artes ya que, escribo desde los catorce años y estaba previsto, creo yo que, a pesar de ser ingeniero, Dios me había proporcionado un don que nunca he rechazado en el cual además de tener mucho conocimiento de lo que se escribe, también tienes que tener diversos entretenimientos como leer, estudiar y comprender la extraña naturaleza humana, es muy bello cuando alguien sabe que escribir para ayudar a otras personas, algunos escritores sirven de consuelo a las almas perdidas o cuando esperas que alguien te diga cosas bellas, de cómo sentirlas y admirarlas.

La entrevista en la planta era a las diez de la mañana de un 4 de Febrero del 2000, iba con buen tiempo debido a que resultaba localizarse un tanto lejos, otro estado por supuesto, pero conocía el rumbo y sabía que preguntando se llegaba a Roma, así que llegué un poco temprano, a mi parecer. Mis nervios no me ayudaban mucho, la entrevista que tendría me ponía a observar todo para distraerme, pensaba que para él solo era una persona más, mientras que para mí era una incansable angustia que llevaba un par de meses necesitándola por mucho tiempo, algo que llenara mi cabeza de momentos, necesitaba no pensar en lo que hubiera estado viviendo, aquí y ahora.

La planta buscaba un auxiliar de laboratorio de color y una persona que apoyara con cuestiones administrativas. No veía a nadie más pues estaba concentrada en lo que contestaría debido a que hablar en público me disgusta tanto como los terremotos pues me ocasionan una crisis de nervios igualadas un tanto a los de antes de un examen; mientras me conducían y acomodaban en una oficina, pensaba que tenía bastante tiempo que no buscaba trabajo, quizás podría decir que era el primero, pero no podría ser verdad, además era demasiado tarde para que saliera corriendo, el que iba a ser mi jefe ya tenía en su poder mi currícula, no había vuelta atrás, me preguntaba si me aceptaría o no, simplemente quería conocerme y enseñarme lo que sabía o iba a plagiar proyectos, algo que me disgustaba un tanto. Un rato después, me condujeron a otra oficina, pero el Jefe del Departamento no se encontraba allí tampoco, ahí me enteré que su nombre era Terruce, Charlie el Ingeniero de Desarrollo fue el que me atendía en su lugar.

Charlie ubicó a Terruce por la radio y le comentó que iba en camino a su oficina, después se excusó un momento, mientras esperaba en aquella fría oficina; Dylan, el supervisor del primer turno realizaba unos cálculos para ajustar el producto en línea. Para tranquilizar mi estado de ánimo, inspeccionaba el lugar, era una oficina bastante sobria y muy sencilla, de hecho siempre lo fue, toda estaba pintada de blanco y tenía las puertas grises, los muebles eran escasos, había apenas dos sillas, dos mesas y un escritorio, de uso medio, en una de las mesas al lado derecho se encontraba colocado un espectrofotómetro, estándares de colorantes sobre la mesa en forma de hilos, en la mesa de enfrente una computadora y algunos folders con registros e hilos acabados de traer del área de producción, en el escritorio, se encontraban revueltas papeletas a medio llenar. Charlie entró minutos después, indicándome que debía seguirlo, me había fijado que algunas miradas estaban puestas en mi persona, claro estaba que mis nervios no eran los mejores así que no presté la menor atención, debía estar concentrada si no alguna barbaridad podría decir en la dichosa entrevista, minutos después me indicó por dónde tenía que subir y al mismo tiempo me señaló la oficina principal; afuera del laboratorio se encontraba una máquina prototipo para extruir hilo de color de prueba exclusivamente, enseguida unas escaleras que conducían a la parte superior del laboratorio, cuando llegué allí, me topé con otra máquina de extrusión y después un pasillo central, rodeado de oficinas y al fondo de este un pequeño almacén.

Sólo había observado la composición de la parte de arriba debido a que mi mente la ocupaban varias disertaciones, pensaba en qué me preguntaría primero, era obvio que al haberme titulado las prácticas profesionales no fueron de mayor importancia, era un cuadro menos que llenar; mientras me dirigía a la oficina principal, por el membrete de su puerta supe que Terruce también era ingeniero, como todos los que habían ahí, por supuesto la mayoría lo eran. Toqué la puerta y me indicó que debía seguir adelante, después me hizo una seña para sentarme y estuvo inmerso unos segundos en mi currículo, Terruce era un joven de unos 35 años a lo mucho, de tez morena clara, cabello castaño, atractivo, sus colores favoritos eran los tierra y pues tenía una cara muy amable y seria lo cual no era del todo verdad y menos cuando se enfadaba; cuando me había sentado, alzó la mirada, me observó por unos momentos y regresó la vista al monitor de la computadora, chequeaba los avances de producción, comencé a observar detalladamente la escueta oficina donde me incluía al parecer como parte de sus muebles, pronto comenzaría el suplicio de la entrevista que para mi buena suerte no fue muy larga.

Terruce - ¡Buenos días! ¿Y te llamas?

Candice – ¡Buenos días! Ah sí, Candice White, para servirle.

Terruce – ¿Tienes experiencia en colorantes?

Candice – Sí, mi tesis se trató de ellos, aprendo rápido.

Terruce – ¡Qué bien! Por lo que vi en tu currículo tienes muchas aficiones.

Candice – Mi educación así lo ha exigido, es bueno mantenerse ocupada- le contesté sin sonar presuntuosa.

Terruce - Está bien y ¿cuándo podrías presentarte a laborar? – me preguntó.

Candice - De inmediato, si usted así lo desea- le respondí.

Terrence - Me pareció demasiado pequeña para mi gusto, había algo en ella que no parecía tan nerviosa como me imagine que estaría, sus manos tan pequeñas al parecer tenían vida propia, creía además que las cosas podrían ser mejores si ella observaba que no me interesaba aunque fuese lo contrario. Mientras le preguntaba admiraba cada rasgo de su cara, incluso logré aprenderme los ademanes cuando observaba mi oficina, sin más sabía que debía tomar una decisión, con ésta era ya la tercera semana de recibir entrevistas cada que se les ocurría, algo me cautivó cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir sin control.

Desconocí al hombre contradictorio que era yo, le preguntaba acaso ¿cuándo podría comenzar? En ¿qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Cuándo llegamos a esa pregunta? Sin caer en cuenta me levanté y la llevé con la licenciada de recursos humanos, esta vez Karen no podría decir que no, es más no le permitiría ninguna objeción, Candice debía quedarse a como dé lugar – pensaba él en el transcurso de la entrevista.

Terruce se levantó, abrió la puerta y me indicó que saliera, bajamos las escaleras y me llevó por dentro de la planta al mismo tiempo que me iba mostrando todas las áreas con las que ésta contaba, las miradas de escrutinio y morbosidad no se dejaron esperar, desde el primer día tuve mi sobrenombre aunque no quise saberlo nunca, por el contrario a lo que los demás pensaban que de distraída no tenía tanto, más bien me caracterizaba por tener un radar para localizar a los morbosos, así que consideré que era mejor hacer caso omiso a las miradas que sentía sobre mí cuando miraba cada objeto y a cada persona que me observaba a lo lejos, sobretodo porque tenía la costumbre de que cuando alguien platicaba conmigo le miraba a los ojos, era mejor, así aprendía de lo que iba bien o mal en la conversación.

Después del recorrido, me dejó en la entrada de las oficinas administrativas, despidiéndose y dándome instrucciones para el día 6 de febrero que era mi primer día de labores.

Terruce - Bueno, entonces te veo el viernes, sabías… que los colorantes son como las mujeres, con temperatura y presión se ponen difíciles- me comentó él. Ella se me quedó observando, era extraño, que fue lo que dije, era…era un…que mal comienzo.

Por supuesto, solo sonreí y pensé si eso era gracioso acaso. Afortunadamente el viernes Charlie se encargó de recibirme y enseñarme cuáles eran los datos que debería de introducir a la base del laboratorio, me encontraba, como cada mañana de ese día en adelante, una pila de folders con las revisiones de color proveniente de la línea, aunque por haber sido fin de semana esta era de las más altas que en los otros días. Lo más difícil no era capturarlos si no entenderle a la escritura de los supervisores, no recordaba que hubiera estudiado jeroglíficos, la verdad que se veía complicado, una vez que terminaba me encargaban varias visitas que debía hacer junto con Charlie a otros departamentos, de entre ellos, el de producción, donde uno de los supervisores eran Pedro y Felipe, ahí también se encontraba el superintendente Gabriel; sonaba extraño, no los conocía o no les recordaba a pesar de que todos fuimos a la misma escuela, a veces sólo por comentarios entre profesores, además había solamente a una persona que reconocía, un par de días después vi a Tom, él fue alguna vez tutorado de la profesora Matilde, además era de los más jóvenes, los demás eran Antonio, Juan y Dylan. Ellos cuatro rotaban turnos toda la semana, aunque me trataban bien era complicado para mí ya que apenas y entablaba algún tipo de conversación, sobretodo porque acostumbraba primero a observar y luego a confiar, su historia no era como la de los demás, aunque nadie sabía mi pasado ni aquel que fuera más que un compañero de trabajo y su confidente, no le podría decir a nadie cuanto había sufrido, un pasado que ya había superado pero que finalmente aún lo tenía vivo dentro del corazón; hacía unos cuantos meses de aquello y aún no confiaba en los hombres que conocía.

Continuará…

Otro en fila, gracias chicas y con este sí que no vamos a tener problemas, saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

El Club de Tobby

Muchas veces cuando iba en el transporte de la compañía, tenía la oportunidad de dormir durante el trayecto, debido a que el viaje era demasiado largo, había un total silencio con el fin de lograr tal hazaña. Al acceder a la planta, se tenía que firmar la entrada y tomar un gafete del área en la que se laboraba, a estas alturas entraba como practicante para aprender en tres meses el negocio y después sería contratada por tiempo estipulado o indefinido basado en el desempeño y habilidades; debería decir que como la primera semana no se encontraba Terruce, no tuve de otra que irme a comer con Dylan y los muchachos, usualmente él era muy tranquilo y ponía en movimiento a la gente, era extraño que estuviese de mal humor, situación que comprobaría tiempo después. Esa semana Terruce, iba al Distrito Federal a tomar un curso de auditor líder en ISO 9001:2000, pues la planta se encontraba en proceso de certificación en ese año, por lo que mientras tanto las comidas no me resultaban muy amenas ya que no entendía como era el trato entre los demás ingenieros.

Cuando hubo regresado Terruce, las cosas cambiaron completamente, nuestras travesías al departamento de investigación y desarrollos que estaba a cargo de Marcelo como ingeniero Senior y Adolfo como ingeniero Junior, los supervisores del laboratorio eran Lucio, Neil y Juan; eran de no detenerse toda la mañana. El ritual era el mismo toda la semana, llegaba a las 8:15 de la mañana, de ahí me dirigía al sanitario y después a la oficina, depositaba mis pertenencias en el cuarto oscuro y después me disponía a capturar los datos de la noche anterior, guardaba los expedientes y a continuación Terruce me llevaba a las oficinas de planeación donde se encontraban los programadores de producción en el tiempo del cafecito y las galletas, precisamente a eso se reunían más de tres, la media hora del café del Club de Tobby que era muy ameno debido a que lo único que no sobraba en la planta era motivación del personal, se auto motivaban increíblemente rápido, una de las formas era con un golpe y otra con una orden directa de Gilberto, la cual se acataba inmediatamente.

Cuando entré por primera vez al Club de Tobby, los muchachos parecían tan serios, lástima que no se conservaron así, eso sí, como mi amabilidad siempre fulguraba por doquier, ellos me trataban con mucho respeto. Después nos dirigíamos a la oficina de Investigación y Desarrollos para entablar conversación sobre los avances de los nuevos desarrollos con Adolfo, puesto que Mauricio era el agente Senior de ventas que llevaba las negociaciones con los clientes.

Tan solo faltaban unos cuantos días para el 14 de febrero no me complacía en nada, desde hacía unos cuantos meses pensaba en que ese día ya no existiría nunca más en mi calendario, era como un día opaco, como si el sol fuera hueco y un dechado de mentiras, porque prodigar amor cuando podríamos hacerlo todos los días…era mi única salida, me mentía a mí misma, trataba de no pensar en ello. Habían pasado días después de este acontecimiento, hoy era uno de esos en los que no quieres acatar órdenes, después de cargar todos los datos en la base, al guardar como era ya mi costumbre aquellos números muy valiosos para que la producción avanzara, me di cuenta que ese día se me estaba haciendo sofocante, no soportaba ningún aroma ni a los supervisores ni a mi jefe, no soportaba que me hablaran, ni que me hicieran preguntas, no entendía que era lo que me sucedía, solo atiné a ver hacia afuera como si el salir fuese mi prioridad, como por casualidad liberarme de esta pesadez, me sofocaba estar dentro de la oficina y mi mente estaba en otro mundo, casualmente, no podía controlar mi mal humor. Terruce percibió que algo me molestaba, pero sabía que cuando me sintiera mejor se lo contaría, tal vez, me observaba solamente, como si mi cuerpo estuviera en físico pero no mi mente, no hablaba, no reía, aunque solamente disimulaba, él sabía lo que era tener a una Candice al menos feliz por ese día, pensaba que algo era un tormento para mí, aunque no atinaba a saber qué era lo que me sucedía en esos momentos, de pronto me paré, volteé a verlo y bajé la mirada observando cada grieta del piso pintado en pintura vinílico gris, tragué saliva y por un momento quise decir "con permiso", más ningún sonido salió de mi boca, sólo atiné a abrir la puerta de la oficina y caminé rápidamente hacia afuera, hacia donde pudiera respirar aire puro, el cual pensaba que podría ayudarme a aminorar esa sensación que sobre pesaba en mi cabeza.

Terruce no entendía lo que me pasaba, sólo que al irse por el pasillo todos voltearon a verme, confundidos, siempre que me los encontraba sonreía aunque fuera por cortesía, ahora era un tanto diferente, un mucho por no decirlo, usualmente no era así, por eso todos me miraban, solo observó mi espalda y mis piernas, por una cierta velocidad que de un momento a otro parecería que correría sin llegar a hacerlo, sería algo que había dicho alguien en la hora del café, quizás algo me había molestado, ¿qué sería? Se preguntaba.

Mientras Terruce se detenía a meditar lo que me ocurría, llegaba a la zona de carga, Marco se me quedó mirando por unos minutos; Marco era un chico que tenía un hijo y su mujer, él decía que aún no estaban casados por lo que la palabra "esposa" no podría ser usada con su mujer, era demasiado bueno conmigo debido a que un día cateando el almacén me fui de bruces en uno de los contenedores; si no fuese por él, no hubiera llegado a mi casa ese día debido a que se extrañó que no estuviese cerca, así que me fue a buscar al almacén donde me había visto por última vez, la verdad es que a esas alturas ya se me habían olvidado todas las ideas y mi voz se esfumaría en cualquier momento, lo recordaba con una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón, no podía controlar mi extraño humor, caminé hasta la zona verde y alcé los brazos para ver si ese pequeño ejercicio me ayudaba a concentrarme, en algunas ocasiones solía llorar cuando no podía con la presión de sentirme así, no entendía lo que me sucedía, de pronto miré hacia el cielo y una pequeña gota cayó sobre mi mejilla, lo más extraño es que el cielo no tenía nubes por ningún lado, era en realidad una lágrima que se había asomado por mi mejilla, extrañamente me sentía triste, pensaba que en estos meses el cielo se poblaba de grandes y oscuras nubes, con perfiles muy brillosos por la refracción del sol, era tan bello aunque todos los que conocía dirían todo lo contrario, de pronto emití un pequeño salto, Marco se acercaba hacía mí muy lenta y silenciosamente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Marco - Diez mil dólares por tus pensamientos - propuso Marco.

Candice - ¡Mmmh no es nada interesante, solo… desasosiego!- le respondí.

Marco -¿Te pasó algo? - me preguntó.

Sonreí y meditaba donde había escuchado esa pregunta antes, era la clase de interrogación que me hacía cada que me sentía así.

Candice – No…nada, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Marco - Siempre sonríes por qué hoy tenía que ser diferente, algo debe haberte molestado.

Candice – Acaso las personas que sonríen es porque están felices, no has pensado que simplemente es una cara más en una sobrenatural colección de ellas,- le contesté.

Marco - Entiendo, por cierto, el jefe quiere verte en su oficina, cuando te sientas mejor, claro-. Comentó mientras soltaba una risita.

Candice - Gracias por el aviso, iré en un momento, le respondí agradeciéndole.

Volteé mi rostro, mirando hacia la nada, como si algo estuviese ahí, como si observase algo, suspiré internamente como echando la pesadez de mi cerebro en el olvido, sin saber exactamente como sentirme en ese momento, aspiré nuevamente el aire de ese prado que se encontraba cerca de mí, tornado de un ligero verde lastimoso en el invierno y que con la llegada de la primavera recuperaría su color.

Cuando calmé mi inquietud, entré al laboratorio y subí las escaleras rumbo a la oficina de Terruce, era obvio que no me encontraba bien, vacilé unos segundos, no atinaba a entrar en ella o ir al almacén, a lo lejos miré hacia la oficina, Terruce se encontraba dándole la espalda a la puerta, suspiré aliviada de no tener que enfrentarle todavía, seguí de largo y llegué al almacén, di más vueltas que cuando se me perdían los costales de color, sin pensarlo me dirigí al fondo, ahí se encontraba una esquina escondida dentro del almacén ya que no era totalmente rectangular, donde me recargué mirando hacia el suelo, resbalé hacia abajo con cuidado, solo pensando y sintiendo que el corazón se me hacía pedazos desde hace meses lo sentía tan frío, no sabía por qué, era desesperante tratar de saber sin que ninguna razón aparente apareciera, estaba a pocos minutos de llorar, sostenía el aliento con tal de que no pasara mientras miraba al techo. Mientras Terruce se volvía hacia el laboratorio pensando el por qué resultaba que me tardaba, entró a la oficina, pero no me encontró, volvió sobre sus pasos y miró por fuera de la rampa de descarga, tampoco me encontró ahí, en ese momento Marco le indicó con el dedo índice donde podría encontrarme, miró hacia arriba y asintió. Antes de subir se dirigió hacia Marco.

Terruce -¿Te dijo algo? –preguntó.

Marco -No mucho, realmente solo me agradeció mi preocupación…pero, realmente pienso que algo más le sucede, tenía lágrimas en el rostro.

Terruce se extrañó, preocupación, no, no diría eso…curiosidad… si quizás. Caminó hacia su oficina subiendo las escaleras, era medio día ya, el calor en esa parte era menos que soportable, enfocó su mirada sin encontrarme, pensó que andaría en alguna de las oficinas, caminó rápidamente, entró a su oficina a dejar unas cosas, salió y se dirigió a las otras, ni rastro, sólo quedaba el almacén, meditó si realmente no la habían visto bajar de allí. Entró sigilosamente y de pronto oyó un sollozo lastimero, cómo podría preguntar qué pasaba, no podría ni siquiera interrumpir ese llanto, era extraño, no solía ser así, siempre estaba sonriente, escuchó algo que lo tenía sorprendido, lloraba amargamente como si no pudiera controlar ese dolor, mi llanto sonaba tan desdichado como si proviniera de una gran pena, sentía que no podía reprimir tanto dolor, Terruce sólo regresó hacia su oficina, sólo regresó y me llamó desde el pasillo, me limité a escuchar y responder con la voz quebrada.

Terruce -Candice ¿dónde estás? Me llamó.

Candice -Voy en un momento, le respondí.

Me levanté súbita e inmediatamente limpié mis ojos lo mejor que pude, sacudí un poco la cabeza y me dirigí hacia su oficina.

Candice –Permiso-, dije.

Terruce hizo un ademán de entrar invitándome a sentarme.

Terruce -¿Pasa algo? - me preguntó.

Por un momento pensé si era lógica su pregunta, el año pasado había fallecido para mí el amor, ahora ya era más que un sueño, un sueño que no tendría nunca un final, un triste diciembre, mi prometido ante mí y mi mejor amigo ante los demás había fallecido en un accidente, como poder solucionar ese dolor, mi duelo aún me perseguía, esa mañana había perdido el sueño más glamoroso junto a él, hacia mi destino, un sueño que en ocasiones me frustraba el ánimo. Había encontrado la razón por la cual me sentía de ese modo, recordar ese sueño es como sentir la frustración de pérdida, mi gran y único amor, en el que había depositado mis esperanzas y mi alegría, desde hacia tiempo él se había convertido en mi confidente debido a que en casa las cosas eran tan distintas, no podías confiar en nadie más que en ti misma, mi sobreprotección por ser la mayor era más imperante que la de mis hermanas, lejos de querer saber acerca de mí, solo importaba lo que se esperaba no lo que sentía, así que con el tiempo y el transcurso de los días mi mente se convirtió en mi cárcel, no contaba con nada más que con Candy -como mi abu me llamaba cariñosamente- en mis tiempos de soledad que como hija mayor eran muchos, mi mundo eran los libros de novelas, amores de siglos pasados, ocurrente pensaba…Un carraspeo me sacó de mis dubitaciones.

Terruce -Entonces, ¿te pasa algo?- Volvió a preguntarme.

Candice -No, no pasa nada. Solo que algunas cosas no están bien en casa y estoy preocupada… sólo es eso. - Soy una gran mentirosa, pensaba.

Momentos después me pregunté si eso era totalmente cierto, eran días difíciles dado que abril estaba cerca ya, el que hubiera sido nuestro noveno aniversario y la fecha de nuestro casamiento tan esperado se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, eso no me preocupaba mucho pero me entristecía tanto que a veces no podía creer lo que pasó en ese frío diciembre, quizás si hubiese sido otro mes me habría causado menos expectación, medité lo sucedido, en esos momentos era un alma fría vagando por las calles mientras todos adornaban sus casas con focos y festones para la época, la casa de mi tía era hermosa en Navidad, en esa ocasión no me lo parecía tanto, pensé en que debería de estar haciendo en estos momentos, aunque en casa nunca fue una Navidad feliz al menos, era lo único que tenía, sabía que el que me vieran llorar en esos tiempos era arriesgado, por lo que hice lo que mejor me salía, actuar de manera inconsciente ante los verdaderos hechos, en qué tenía que pensar para lograrlo, aún no lo sabía, tantas fechas y acontecimientos se agolparon en mi mente, no sabía si reírme por mi locura al recordar o morirme recordando mis dulces momentos, de la noche a la mañana mis festividades pasaron a ser un día más en mi pesado destino.

Candice -Estaré bien, no te preocupes, nadie muere de amor.- Le dije.

Era correcto pensar que se le iba a olvidar eso, al menos consideraba que después de un 23 de diciembre mis acciones no fueron las mejores, quizás por ello prefería estar lejos de todo lo que yo consideraba armonioso y dulce, me dolía recordar cómo era estar a su lado por el tiempo indefinido en que nos teníamos cerca, después de mirarlo me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta.

Terruce – Sólo Romeo y Julieta.

Candice – Eso no fue amor, fue estupidez.

Terruce - ¡Ah ya veo! Entonces dime ¿por qué has estado llorando?- Me preguntó.

No sabía que decirle, después de todo aún no encontraba una medicina para mi adolorido corazón, pero cómo se había dado cuenta de ello, si enjugué mis lágrimas para que no se vieran, me volví tres cuartos y solo sonreí.

Candice – A veces las lágrimas calman la agonía de un corazón. Conteste y salí rápidamente.

Terruce me miró sin saber que decir, me fui a comer luego de ese episodio, quería comer sola, sin preguntas ni miradas extrañas, cuando iba a mi oficina por el lado de producción ellos venían, claro que se sorprendieron porque tenía la mirada perdida y no los vi, por lo que tampoco los saludé, era extraño.

Charlie, Víctor y Román estaban intrigados, Terruce siguió caminando, dieron las 5:30 de la tarde, media hora antes sonó mi celular, me encontraba enfrente de Terruce y de Charlie, la voz al otro lado del teléfono se oía seria, acordamos vernos ese día en el Paseo Bravo cerca del centro de Puebla, me extrañaba que estuviera en la ciudad; me apresuré a tomar mis cosas y dije hasta mañana sin detenerme a conseguir una respuesta, Terruce tradicionalmente sabía que a esa hora no salía el transporte que nos llevaba a la ciudad, pero yo no tenía cabeza para soportar esa actitud de complacencia. Terruce soltó la bitácora y salió enfadado del laboratorio, situación que no pasó desapercibida por Charlie, subió a su oficina, apagó la computadora sin importarle lo que tenía en la pantalla y luego recogió sus cosas, se dirigió al transporte, me encontraba ya dentro de este, mirando hacia afuera, casi siempre se sentaba atrás de mí, hoy sería la diferencia, se sentó a mi lado, yo tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando sentí que alguien se había sentado a mi lado, no le miré, pero ese aroma lo conocía muy bien, abrí un poco el ojo derecho y lo cerré nuevamente.

Terruce -Te molesta si te acompaño en el camino-, me preguntó.

Candice – Es un país libre hasta donde yo sé-, le afirmé.

Terruce - Me quieres contar, ¿qué te sucede?- Me preguntó muy calmadamente.

Candice -No sucede nada, sólo que no es un buen día para mí-, le contesté.

Terruce -No te creo, cuando necesites hablar estaré aquí-, me dijo.

Eso es algo que me sorprendió, a pesar de que en otras ocasiones ya habíamos hablado más que trabajado me sentía extraña porque él había tomado una actitud como de protección hacia mí. Hacía unos meses que no oía eso de alguien.

Candice -Sé cuidarme sola y no me gusta ocasionar problemas a otros, así que no te molestes-, le contesté efusivamente.

El resto del camino fue lo mejor y lo peor para ambos, mientras me perdía en un sinfín de recuerdos, él se limitaba a tararear una canción por demás horrorosa, pero qué podía hacer, ese era su espacio y no podía interceder pensé. Cuando llegamos al Paseo Bravo, se interpuso en mi camino hasta que bajaran todos, después se levantó y me cedió el paso, seguí hacia adelante y me bajé, no me esperaba tal sorpresa, ahí de inmediato apareció la dulce sonrisa de Anthony, mi cuñado, cuando bajé mi rostro se iluminó completamente, atinaba a parecerse tanto a él, mi sonrisa salió y de un brinco caí en sus brazos, me dio de vueltas y un beso en la mejilla después de bajarme.

Candice - Anthony, esto sí que es una sorpresa-, le dije gustosamente.

Era verdad era más que una sorpresa.

Anthony -Me alegra tanto verte, te he extrañado desde la última vez que te vi bombón-, me dijo sonriéndome.

Terruce caminaba detrás mío, aunque no pudo hacer nada por la alegría que emanaba de mi persona enfrente de Anthony, no entendía como podía cambiar tanto en tan solo unos momentos, qué había pasado, será que algo se le había perdido de contexto, sólo se quedó atónito por unos segundos, acabó de bajar y se dirigió a esperar su transporte mientras Anthony caminaba a mi lado, tomaba mi cintura y me jalaba hacia su persona y de pronto George abrió la puerta de un auto lujoso estacionado no muy lejos de esa parada, corri a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, después entramos y encendió el auto rápidamente, George acaricio su mejilla y sonrió, sin más nos alejamos de allí. Cuando me encontré sola con Anthony me tomó el rostro y me dijo:

Anthony - Bonita ¿has estado llorando, verdad?- Me preguntó. También le extraño, pero nadie me consuela a mí, me reprochó una vez más como hacía algunos meses, alejándose y con la cabeza gacha.

Candice -¿Qué más puedo hacer? No volveré a verle, tú al menos tienes más recuerdos, mientras yo sólo ocho años tan… pequeños y cortos-, le contesté burlonamente.

Era irónico, cómo reclamarle que él haya sido su hermano y yo… su novia, me dio tristeza.

Candice -Lo siento mucho, no debí decir eso perdóname, sé que tú también sufres, posiblemente más que yo-, me justifiqué.

Anthony - Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, no quiero que tu mamá se preocupe porque llegas tarde-, me advirtió.

Candice - No creo que se preocupe más que tú, le contesté.

Anthony -Bueno, George llévanos a su casa.

El camino fue extremadamente silencioso y molesto, George se estacionó frente a mi casa. Le miré de reojo y remarqué nuevamente.

Candice -Sabes que te quiero mucho verdad, sólo que hoy no ha sido mi día, perdóname, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?- le supliqué.

Anthony -Mañana Candice, mañana.

No tuve oportunidad de contestar, mientras me abría la puerta le miré, era como si estuviera resentido conmigo por una frase que no pensé, no acostumbraba a decir tales cosas tan deliberadamente por no herir a las personas, solo salí.

Candice -Te quiero, no me critiques porque a veces no medito las cosas antes de decirlas, no soporto que estés enfadado conmigo, eres lo más importante de mi vida ahora, tu familia es lo único que me queda, le dije mientras rodaba una lágrima por mi mejilla y salía huyendo de su cercanía, sin despedirme.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me encontré a mi adorable Mienita en la entrada, titiritando de frío.

Candice - Pobrecita quién fue la tía inhumana que te dejó solita y afuera, pensé.

Miena me lamía el rostro con sabor a sal. No me había dado cuenta cuando Anthony venía detrás de mí y me abrazaba por la cintura.

Anthony -Ya ves, hay alguien más que te adora, hola bebé ¿cómo estás?- Le dijo a Miena, acariciándole detrás de la oreja.

Claro que la nena le adoraba, si fue por él que le encantaba echarse de lomo para que le acariciaran la pancita, era genial y malo para su cansadísima dueña.

Anthony -Paso mañana por ti, a tu trabajo, espérame, me advirtió y me dio la vuelta para abrazarme fuertemente.

Obviamente que nos quedamos un momento largo así, abrazados, grabándome su aroma, mientras no paraba de llorar, quizás me había herido más que yo a él. Volteó hacia el desesperado George y solo sonrió, sabía que no estaba más enfadado y que iría directo a su casa esta noche.

Al otro día, la misma rutina, llegué a la planta a las 8:15, me tomé un café en el club de Tobby y los muchachos preguntaban que me ocurría, afortunadamente dieron las 9:00, salí como bólido de la oficina y mi jefe se fue a una junta, cuando regresó subía a su oficina y me vio observando hacia la nada.

Terruce –¡Hola!- me saludó.

Candice –¡Hola!- le respondí.

Terruce -¿Te divertiste ayer?- me preguntó.

Candice –No mucho.

Terruce -Pues como te veías tan feliz, pensé que te divertirías bastante-, me sentenció.

Candice -No todo es blanco y negro como lo estás viendo, él es…más bien era mi cuñado… el lazo es difícil de romper.

Terruce -Pero para ti él era un fulgor por lo que se veía, sólo él pudo sacar una sonrisa de ti.

Candice -No creas, también lo lastimé mucho ayer, pobrecito, me vengué de alguien que no tenía la culpa de mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero él sabe más de la historia que tú, así que sabré qué hacer para que me perdone.

Terruce – De ¿qué historia hablas? Al parecer todo en ti es probablemente una mentira.

Candice - ¡Mmh con que sarcasmo!

Terruce - Ja…tengo cosas que hacer y tú también, así que si me disculpas.

Candice – Qué pena que pienses de esa manera, salirte por la tangente es lo tuyo por lo que se ve.

Miré hacia otro lado cuando le dije esto, preparándome para irme.

Candice - Al menos mis mentiras es por el bien de los que me rodean, no por el mío, mi tumba se cavó hace tiempo en un frío diciembre, lo que ves aquí es sólo la parte humana y signo de inteligencia que aún sobrevive.

Terruce - Si claro, pobre de ti, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

Candice – Lo que no me explico, es el ¿por qué estás tan molesto?

Terruce – No estoy molesto, pero a veces pienso que eres toda una farsa.

Candice - No sabes cuánto daría porque esto fuera sólo un teatro, aún me duele, hace unos meses… no, no, creo que debo de comenzar un tanto más atrás, hace unos nueve años una chica de 14 años conoció a un petulante y áspero chico de 17, tres años le separaban uno de otro, los amigos eran tan diferentes de ambos lados, ella apenas iba a la secundaria mientras él se encontraba en la prepa, ya en los últimos años, se conocieron concretamente en un Estatal de Danza, el pertenecía a un Grupo de Guadalajara mientras yo pertenecía a un pequeño grupo sin nombre hasta ese momento –no me había dado cuenta cuando ella pasó a mi persona-, era muy bonito todo en ese grupo, a mí no me simpatizaba mucho sin embargo, un día me topé con él en un restaurante al que fui con unas amigas, no le reconocí de inmediato pero él a mí sí, cuando nos llevaron unos tragos gratis, era obvio que no acepté, solía ser desconfiada podría contener drogas o algo así, que era la moda en esos tiempos- se molestó mucho conmigo y momentos después me excusé con mis amigas para ir al sanitario, entre y al salir me interceptó, era algo atrevido.

Albert -No quieres nada de mí o me estás evadiendo a propósito-, me preguntó.

Candice -No sé quién eres-, le dije.

Albert -Tú te lo has ganado-, me advirtió.

El tiempo pasó y un buen fin de semana el profesor de danza advirtió que había nuevos elementos en el grupo, lo cual me impresionó al verlo entre ellos, era imposible, qué buscaba en un pequeño grupo, cuando conocí a Anthony era tan pequeño, solo eran ellos dos, que suerte habían tenido pensaba, pasaron los meses y casi no hablaba con él debido a que por su estatura Isabel era su pareja mientras que para mí era del profesor de danza, de hecho casi siempre era así, un día Isabel no pudo llegar a una presentación y el profesor tan contrariado que se encontraba que no podría manejar a todos sin descuidar hasta los más mínimos detalles, así que se resolvió por dejarme con él de pareja, era tan obsecuente, no me quedaba de otra de hecho, nos tocó bailar juntos cerca de doce cuadros, debíamos hacer el sólo de tarimas de Veracruz, me aterran las alturas – reí unos minutos- tenía que ser capaz de hacerlo, no podría dejarlo abandonado a su suerte. La proximidad con su rostro hizo la magia caracterizada en mi piel, el rubor no tardó en presentarse, afortunadamente esa noche salió bien, sólo que mis padres no pudieron ir por mí, mis hermanas estaban enfermas, todos se había ido ya y él esperaba a que me encontrara sola.

Albert – ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Miré de soslayo, había muy pocas personas ahí y para mi desafortunada situación no conocía a los que se habían quedado más allá de lo que recuerdo.

Albert – No hay nadie, ¿sí o no?

Candice – Sí, gracias.

Ahí comenzaron los nervios, de hecho ese fue el principio y su final fue una muerte injusta hace un par de meses, una noche fría de invierno, un 23 de diciembre que no tuvo nada de felicidad, él había sido internado por cerca de un mes sin mejoría, de hecho cayó en coma y murió, todo por la irresponsabilidad de alguien más de manejar tomado, los titulares del periódico decían:

"_**Fatal accidente en Toluca, el conductor de la víctima es llevado a un nosocomio del mismo lugar, su condición es grave"**_

Era cierto, para mí fue un mal presentimiento, cuando lo vi en el hospital en Puebla donde lo habían trasladado, el que tuviera un respirador era ya fatal, sabía que no iba a salir de ésta, me preparaba hacia la noticia de su muerte, mi corazón se sentía muy mal, no desperdicié ninguna lágrima, sabía que iba a necesitarlas muy pronto. La tía Abuela Elroy y el señor William, no se encontraban bien, seguían en shock aún cuando me miraban y sonreían, sabía la verdad, pasaban los días y no había mejoría, su pulso era muy débil y no me agradaba verlo así, llegó el 23 de diciembre muy temprano, de madrugada, me encontraba a solas con él, le dije a mis padres que un amigo del grupo se había accidentado y que sus padres llegarían esa noche, pero no había quien cuidara de él ese día, así que me había ofrecido a cuidarlo hasta que llegaran, situación que no era verdad, quería pasar el mayor tiempo que me fuera posible, sus padres se habían ido a descansar, no habían dormido muy bien así que solo me ofrecí a cuidarlo y a decirle adiós, esta sería su última mañana en la que él despertaría, recordaba ese sueño que se repetía insistentemente, quizás si sería cierto aquello, no supe que decir, me desperté inquieta, me levanté de la silla que había sido mi cama las últimas semanas, la tristeza había hecho mella en mi rostro con unas enormes ojeras debido a las pesadillas, afortunadamente no tendría que lidiar con la escuela pues nos encontrábamos en vacaciones y no tendría que viajar lejos hasta el próximo año, me levanté y miré por la ventana en una eterna oscuridad sin pensar que nos encontrábamos en el décimo piso del hospital, demasiado alto para mi mente, se veían aún las luces de la ciudad encendidas, de pronto un susurro salió de sus labios.

Albert - Pequeña, ¿dónde estás?

El monitor comenzó a dar un salto elevando el número latidos por minuto, su pulso casi se había normalizado, me acerqué y le dije:

Candice - Hola pececito, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres algo?

Albert - Estoy tan cansado, pero no quiero dejarte, sé que no abriré los ojos una vez más.

Candice - Pececito si estas cansado puedes irte y quizás te sientas mejor, no te preocupes estaré bien, no quiero que te esfuerces e insistas quedarte cuando no estás del todo bien, mentí para que no se afligiera.

Albert – ¿Cómo?…¿Qué, no me amas? ¿Ya te quieres deshacer de este hombre inservible?

Sus palabras me hirieron en lo más hondo, cómo podría pensar eso, parece que no sabía que mi vida no sería la misma sin él, si no estaba cerca de mí, tenía el conocimiento suficiente que los daños en su cerebro eran severos, me dolería más si quedaba en estado vegetativo, no podría soportar su sufrimiento.

Candice - Si te amo pececito y no quiero deshacerme de ti, como puedes pensar eso, me dolería más si estuvieras aquí sufriendo, sé que ésta es la última vez que te veré, lo he soñado.

Albert –No digas tonterías.

Ojalá fuesen tonterías, mis sueños no eran exactos pero sabía que de alguna manera siempre se cumplían.

Candice -No son tonterías, todos sufriremos y más yo que no te voy a tener aquí, mi vida no será jamás igual pero seré fuerte como siempre lo he sido, te amaré toda mi vida, no lo olvides.

De pronto se quejó de un dolor, cuando se le pasó, comenzó a verme, me acarició la mejilla y pidió un deseo:

Albert - Ya que es la última vez que te voy a ver puedo pedirte algo, bésame como si fuera la última vez.

Así lo hice, en el momento en el que le besaba fervientemente me rodaban las lágrimas por las mejillas, era tan apacible la sensación que tenía en ese momento, ser la única que estuviese con él, ahí en su lecho de muerte. Sus labios eran dulces y calientes, sucumbimos ante el amor, era innegable que preferíamos estar así que lejos, de pronto se separó de mis labios, jadeó por unos minutos, el monitor estaba perdiendo el ritmo cardiaco, apreté el botón de emergencias, las enfermeras llegaron rápidamente, mientras lo hacían él me dijo:

Albert - Nunca lo olvides, siempre te amaré.

Esas palabras fueron las últimas, lo declararon muerto a las 4:45 de la mañana. Mientras miraba por el cristal de la habitación sentí la necesidad de retroceder en mi fuero interno, no podía morir dejándome sola y abandonada, sentí que no podía esperar más, tenía que ir a su casa, a su habitación para rodearme de él, sin pensarlo recuerdo que le dije a las enfermeras que llamaran a su familia, rápidamente bajé las escaleras, tomé un taxi a esa hora, no me importaba si era peligroso o no, llegué tan rápido, le pagué al taxi y abrí la puerta de su casa, no había nadie de la familia sólo la servidumbre, todos estaban en el hospital gritando, llorando, arreglando su funeral, mi celular sonaba incesantemente, no sabía qué hacer, lo dejé en la sala, caminé hasta su recámara, donde el acuario me tranquilizó, sabía qué y en dónde buscar.

De entre sus maletas había dos color ámbar, raro que fuera color de hombre, saqué una y la abrí, tenían contraseña de apertura era fácil para mí recordar la clave, ahí dentro de unos lienzos de seda se encontraba mi vestido de novia, me dieron ganas de romperlo pues eso se había vuelto, una fantasía más en mi vida.

Candice - ¿Por qué romperlo?- Me pregunté.

Cuando podría estrechar su aroma una vez más, solo lo tomé y abracé como si él estuviera ahí, lloraba amargamente, después abrí la otra maleta, ahí se encontraban unos pasajes de avión, las invitaciones y nuestro lazo de matrimonio, él lo había hecho con cristales, mi tocado también estaba ahí, pensábamos casarnos el 30 de abril día de nuestro noveno aniversario, pero eso no podría ser nunca más, me encontraba destrozada en ese momento, recordaba amargamente.

Candice - Así que mis mentiras esconden mi única verdad, mi soledad a veces hace que mi amor por él tenga culpa de cómo me siento, cuando le prometí que sería fuerte aunque a veces no puedo evitarlo, mis mentiras son mejor para mí y para los demás porque ocultan una verdad innegable.

Antes de salir por la puerta, me volví con lágrimas en los ojos, Terruce no sabía que decir.

Candice – Satisfecho.

Terruce cabeza dura, eso me saco por tonto, no debí acorralarla, no debí, que hice, malditos celos tengo que controlarlos.

Salí por la puerta y me dirigí hacia el laboratorio a realizar mi trabajo, esa semana me la pasé así, Anthony iba por mí muy a menudo quería estar a solas conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo, era divertido estar con él, tratábamos de no ponernos tristes, debíamos ser fuertes por su familia o por nosotros mismos, eso era claro. Un día Terruce nos convocó a junta de planeación de producción en el Club de Tobby, era cumpleaños de uno de los planeadores, es ahí cuando las cosas cambiaron tanto para mí como para él, se notaba más tranquilo, evitaba mirarme, los chicos eran para estas alturas muy abiertos, me pidieron que cortara el pastel. Cuando lo iba hacer, Terruce se adelantó y tomamos el cuchillo al mismo tiempo, tuvimos un leve contacto.

Candice – Disculpa, adelante.

Terruce – No hay cuidado, yo lo hago. Quizás… más tarde podías darme unos minutos, necesito hablar contigo.

Candice – No puedo, vendrán por mí.

Terruce – No quería forzarte, pero no me queda más remedio. Es una orden, te espero en mi oficina a la una de la tarde, antes de la comida.

Candice – Por supuesto, jefe, lo que usted diga. Le solté remarcando la respuesta. Chicos me despido, felicidades, pero tengo cosas qué hacer.

David – Gracias, que acabes pronto. Tu jefe es un negrero.

Terruce fulminó con la mirada a David.

Candice – Gracias. Con su permiso, solo sonreí.

Lo miré y me di la vuelta, tenía que formular unas pruebas para I&D, estaba absorta en los gramos y en los kilogramos, cuando Marco me avisó que ya eran la una de la tarde. Le agradecí y salí rumbo a la oficina de Terruce, aún no estaba allí, me senté y espere.

Terruce – ¡Ah, ya estás aquí!

Candice – Si ya sabes, solo obedezco órdenes. Sonaba molesta.

Terruce – No me dejaste otra salida. El miércoles próximo te doy permiso de que faltes, disfruta tu día.

Candice – No gracias, no quiero que me des descanso, debo ser responsable y venir a laborar ese día.

Terruce – No es necesario, te disculparé.

Candice – No me hagas favores, no lo hagas, es difícil para mí pensar en ese día. Me puedo retirar.

Terruce – Candice ¿por qué eres tan difícil? Ya te dije que faltes.

Candice – Porque tú me lo haces difícil.

Me levanté y me tomó del brazo, me detuve, después me tomó la mano y me giró rápidamente, todos se habían ido a comer, no se encontraba nadie por ahí.

Terruce - Ven creo que necesitas un abrazo, Blanco dice que es bueno abrazarte.

Candice – Ladrón.

Terruce - ¿Por qué?

Candice – Se lo dije cuando estaba preocupado hace dos días.

Terruce – Ya decía que no era tan profundo, ven sé que te sentirás mejor.

Ahí estaba Terruce, tratando de parecer sutil, aprecié mucho su buen gesto, pero sentí como si algo hubiera cambiado, ahora me gustaba demasiado.

Continuará…

Hola pequeñas, si un capítulo más y la respuesta a que si La Dama del retrato se atrasará pues les tengo que decir que van a la par, pero aún no termino de editar el capítulo así que tardará un poco más.

Espero que les siga gustando y gracias por sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

La alianza

Durante la comida no dejaba de verme, me sentí mejor, no habría restos de tristeza, de ahí en adelante comencé a tener más confianza en sus consejos, aunque a veces no eran ni prácticos, cada cosa en su lugar, no sabía que pasaba, el 30 de abril llegó por fin, ese día me levanté temprano y me fui a trabajar, llegué y me saludó afablemente, hice lo que todos, de pronto en el comedor se comenzó a notar mucho movimiento, entraron unos mariachis, que estarán celebrando me preguntaba, de pronto un gran ramo de rosas y alcatraces se asomó por la misma pensé que adorable persona escoge unas flores así, todos volteaban a ver en donde se plantarían, quien cumpliría años, para mi sorpresa fue que no había tal, eran indudablemente para mí cuando ese gran arreglo llegó a mi mesa, me coloreé hasta la coronilla, no podría creerlo, Terruce tampoco; el señor William había pedido permiso al dueño de entrar a la planta a darme la sorpresa, eso no lo sabría después de que Anthony me lo dijera, salté a sus brazos cuando salió de entre las rosas y alcatraces, eran mi juego favorito, todos estaban extrañados.

Anthony de pronto se quedó perplejo con la emoción y el enorme parecido con su hermano me hizo darle un dulce y largo beso en los labios el cual me correspondió, por supuesto Terrence bajó la mirada, después me alejé de Anthony y él sonriente miró hacia atrás; la señora Elroy y el señor William venían entrando.

Señora Elroy…señor William, ¡qué sorpresa!

Anthony les sonrió.

Elroy y William - Felicidades princesa, sé que no es un día para festejar pero quisiéramos pedirle permiso a tu jefe para que te deje salir temprano y vayamos a celebrarlo, él hubiera querido eso, debemos complacerlo.

No sabía qué decir, miré a Terruce y vi como sus ojos veían la carretera, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Candice – Gracias, Anthony acompáñame por mis cosas.

Anthony - Princesa espera, te tenemos un regalo.

Candice – No, no aceptaré nada, con tenerlos aquí es más que suficiente.

Elroy - De hecho es algo que olvidaste, toma.

Elroy me extendió una caja morada y me la puso en la palma de mi mano izquierda. La miré por unos segundos y dije.

Candice – No…puedo aceptarlo, es suyo.

Elroy – Sabes muy bien que no, es tuyo, fue hecho para ti y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta.

Candice – Pero es que…

Anthony – Anda ábrelo… es lo único que te queda.

Efectivamente la alianza era lo único que me quedaba de él, era algo físico, lo demás eran recuerdos. Acerqué la caja y la abrí, ahí enterrado en seda se encontraba la hermosa alianza que me dio Albert, todos me miraban, pensé que esa alianza ya no existía, al menos esa fue mi condición para que me tuvieran cerca.

Señor William – No pudimos deshacernos de ella, es especial porque fue diseñado para ti, tú debes de guardarlo.

Me asombré por la dulzura de su voz, eso fue exactamente lo que él me dijo cuando me pidió matrimonio, no podría creerlo, cómo lo sabía, nuestras iniciales engarzadas en la alianza era símbolo de su amor, pero no por pertenecer a su mundo sino porque quería acostumbrarme vagamente a lo ostentoso, cosa que no me importaba en demasía, lo tomé y miré, alcé la vista encontrándome con la mirada de señora Elroy y después William tomó la alianza con la mano derecha, me quitó otro anillo que portaba ese día en mi mano izquierda y lo colocó en el bolso de señora Elroy. Cuidadosamente Anthony tomó la alianza, me la colocó en mi dedo anular, lugar del cual nunca debió de haber salido, no podía creerlo aún me cabía, la luz traspasaba sobre él y emitía una fulgurante brillantez; era claro que era su dueña, Terrence se levantó y se fue de ahí, disgustado.

¿Qué le pasa? Me pregunté. Anthony tomó mi mano y me encaminó hasta la puerta, era increíble, los mariachis y mis suegros venían detrás de mí, todos comenzaron a murmurar, los muchachos no sabían que decir, Anthony me tenía apretada la mano y soltó mi cabello que llevaba atado con una liga.

Anthony - Así eres más hermosa.

Candice - No digas tonterías.

Terrence - No son tonterías, solo digo lo que él vio en ti, debes estar feliz, vamos apresúrate que nos dejan.

Entré a la oficina, saqué mis cosas, me peiné con los dedos y al voltearme estaba Terrence.

Terrence - ¿Qué te diviertas?

Candice – Gracias.

Terrence - Debe costar una fortuna.

Candice - ¿Qué cosa?

Terrence – La alianza, por supuesto, te faltó decirme que eran millonarios.

Candice – No me lo preguntaste, nunca nos importó el dinero, la conservo porque él me la hizo.

Terrence – Sí claro…te están esperando no.

Candice - Si claro, hasta mañana.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí disparada, a tanta velocidad iba que me topé con Charlie.

Charlie -¿Qué pasó Candy?

Así me decía él.

Charlie -Deberías de salir, ya están tocando otra vez.

Candice –Si, si ya voy.

Charlie - Oye que buen pretendiente tienes, hasta Terrence se puso celoso- me dijo como burlándose.

Me dejó con algo en qué pensar, Daniel celoso, cómo ¿por qué? Anthony se asomó.

Anthony -Anda princesa, es tarde y todavía debes arreglarte.

Eran ya las tres, a esa hora salían los obreros y los empleados de la mañana, salí apresuradamente, en una camioneta venían los músicos y en una limusina venía la familia, al salir me tuve que desviar porque la limusina se encontraba a la izquierda, caminé rápidamente y todos se asomaron cuando Javier nos abrió la puerta para entrar a la limusina.

Obrero - Es claro que ella tiene algo más que un simple trabajo, decía alguno de ellos.

El comentario me molestó mucho, tener que soportar las habladurías, pero me resigné ya que no podía asentir ni desmentir aquello en ese momento. En la puerta, se encontraba Anthony, me dio la mano para entrar a la limusina y después entro él, sus papas estaban al frente de nosotros. Esa así fue una de las tantas noches que albergó mi memoria.

El inicio de semana estuvo estupendo, Terrence se limitaba a darme órdenes hasta que me frustré por ello y lo esperé de una de sus múltiples juntas en su oficina.

Candice – ¡Hola!

Terrence - ¡Hola! ¿Quieres algo?

Candice – Eh… no exactamente, pareciera que estás molesto por algo, ¿te hice algo? Le pregunté.

Terrence –No, ¿por qué la pregunta? Solo que tengo preocupaciones laborales.

Candice - Sí claro, que bonito pretexto, sabías que hoy juegan los muchachos, será un partido desastroso, por la vejez que pulula ahí.

Terrence se rió y bajo la cabeza.

Terrence - Deja que te oigan, además no puedes burlarte de tu jefe.

Candice - Ja…tú también, increíble, quisiera ver eso.

Terrence -Pues quédate, para que admires nuestras piernas.

Candice – Las de quiénes y luego… ¿cómo me voy? Que pereza tomar el transporte hasta las 11:00 de la noche.

Terrence -Te llevo a tu casa, pero quédate, por favor.

Candice -Lo pensaré, te veo luego.

Él sonrió y salí a comer con Connie una amiga del colegio que había llegado a trabajar ahí. Llegó la hora de la salida, el partido obvio fue desastroso, se cansaron antes de comenzar, fue divertido ver todas las polillas en el piso más que agotadas, me reí enormemente, los chicos no opinaban lo mismo, el juego se acabó antes de los tres cuartos, era impresionante, eran morenos y en ese momento rojos; después de que sus pulmones fueron capaces de llenarse, los chicos todos derrotados se fueron directo a los vestidores y luego a sus autos, mientras esperaba a Terrence recargada en el suyo.

Terrence -Lista, nos vamos.

Candice -Claro, es tarde.

Terrence – Llegaremos pronto, no te preocupes.

Se dirigió hacia la carretera, pasamos algunos tugurios de muy mala muerte, un montón de vacas, era simpático admirar ese paisaje, pensaba en las cosas que sucedieron hasta hace unos momentos, era increíble cuan niños pueden llegar a ser las personas mayores, Terrence me llevaba cerca de ocho años de diferencia pero aún se conservaba bien, en un solo minuto comencé a sonreír.

Terrence – ¿Qué te causa tanta risa?

Candice - Lo siento, es que alguien me dijo algo de ti y yo creo que no está bien que digan eso.

Terrence - Ah sí, ¿qué cosas? Sonreía. Te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Candice – Claro, adelante.

Terrence – ¿Te gusta alguien de la planta?

Candice – Gustarme alguien… sí, pero no estábamos hablando de eso.

Terrence – ¿Quién? Dime.

Candice – Terrence , te decía que me dijeron algo…

Terrence – Bueno, que te dijeron.

Candice - No se siquiera si puedo volver a repetirlo, comencé a ruborizarme. ¿Por qué te fuiste así el viernes pasado del comedor?

Terrence – ¿Cómo? Ya había comido y pues me levanté.

Candice - ¿Seguro? Mmh por ahí dicen que te pusiste celoso.

Comenzó a acelerar, el sol se había ocultado hacia una hora y nos encontrábamos en medio de la carretera, parecería que quería llegar rápido a cualquiera que fuese su destino, de pronto comenzó a bajar la velocidad y se orilló rápidamente.

Terrence –Chismosos.

Se me salió una risotada, me miró con furia.

Candice - Lo siento, no lo pude evitar.

Terrence - No debes oír ni hacer caso a esos comentarios, hacen daño cuando le perteneces a alguien más.

Candice - Entonces si es cierto, ¡estabas celoso!

Terrence – No, no lo sé, solo envidio que Anthony tenga lo que quiero.

Candice – Jajajaja, ay perdón se me olvida, ah sí y qué tiene – pregunté tratando de averiguar lo que ya sabía.

Terrence -A ti.

Bajó la mirada una vez más, se quitó el cinturón y salió del auto, como si no quisiera estar ahí, de pronto reaccioné y salí también.

Candice – Estás loco, no podemos estar aquí así, es peligroso, no sabes que las reglas no deben de romperse.

Terrence - ¿Cuáles, las que formulas o las que te obligan a besar a tu cuñado?

Me quedé impresionada, no podía creerlo, estaba innegablemente celoso, era imposible. De pronto se acercó a mí y sus brazos me rodearon la cintura, lo tenía tan cerca de mi rostro, me miraba y yo me sorprendí demasiado, su aroma era magnífico, totalmente descontrolado, sus labios estaban tan cerca.

Candice - Es algo que ni siquiera lo pensé, un impulso, como el que estás haciendo en este momento.

Terrence - ¿No te sientes mal haciendo eso? ¿Qué no piensas?

Candice - Perdón pero no se dé que hablas.

Terrence – Ya no sé ni lo que digo.

Se alejó de mí y se dio la vuelta mirando el piso.

Candice - Será que me dejes en el centro del pueblo, puedo irme sola.

Terrence – No, prometí que te llevaría y lo haré, pero contéstame no te salgas por la tangente.

Candice –Así me haces tú, no te quejes, le respondí.

Terrence me miró inquisitivamente.

Candice - ¡Ah sí! Lo del beso, es que Anthony se le parece tanto, pero fue efusividad.

Alcé la mirada para ver qué hacía, ahí me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca de mí, tenía sus labios a dos milímetros de los míos, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, me pegó a su cuerpo como si estuviera embarrado de mantequilla y yo fuera una deliciosa miel.

Me gustaba tanto, pero no para darle un beso, no sé por qué me resistía ante el amor, cupál amor; traté de alejarme pero no me soltaba así que, volteé el rostro hacia un lado, era lo único que me quedaba, pasé saliva.

Candice -Perdóname pero no puedo, aún lo amo.

Terrence –Ya no va a volver.

Sentí como si un puñal me atravesara el corazón, pero cuánta razón tenía.

Candice - Aún respiro su piel. Eso dolía demasiado.

Terrence - No vivas en el pasado.

Candice – Ya no vivo, sólo sobrevivo.

Daniel – Has sobrevivido, has demostrado que eres fuerte.

Esa oración la conocía, se la dije cuando murió, cuando le pedí que se fuera porque yo me encontraba bien, que era verdad en eso, había alguna verdad acaso.

Candice - Estoy tratando, me volteé de repente y comencé a sollozar. Anthony también se extraño de eso, discutí con él por ti, no puedo seguir esperando que regrese cuando no lo va hacer.

Terrence -Puedo ser tu presente… ¿qué dijiste? ¿Por qué te peleaste con él por mí?

Me abrazó y enjugó mis lágrimas, solamente le sonreí, colocó su frente sobre la mía, respiré tranquilamente y lo abracé, había encontrado unos brazos y un cuerpo tierno, un cuerpo que se amoldaba al mío a la perfección otro cuerpo como el de él, pero tan diferente, él también me acunó en sus brazos recargándose en el coche, se sentía tan bien, nadie diferente de mi familia me había abrazado desde ese frío diciembre, simplemente porque yo no sé los permitía, los abrazos no me cubrían de los fríos solo eran como una simple chalina, mi garganta estaba en su clavícula, de pronto mis lágrimas volvieron aparecer, me hice hacia atrás, solo unos centímetros, esa mirada nunca la olvidaré, era tan tierna.

Candice – Porque me gustas.

Me fui acercando lentamente, apenas rozando sus labios, el correspondió a mi beso temblando, sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y parte de la espalda, era tan extraño, sentía un calor en mi pecho, me sonrojé un poco, segundos después le volví a besar nuevamente y ahora mis brazos me sorprendieron a mí misma, lo abracé como si lo amara desde hace tiempo, fueron besos delicados como si tuviésemos miedo de hacernos daño, moví la cabeza hacia atrás, deseaba que se impregnara el aroma de sus besos en mi cuello.

Candice - Debemos irnos, nos pueden matar, advertí sonriéndole.

Terrence separó sus labios y comenzó a reír.

Terrence -No más besos a Anthony.

Candice - ¿Por qué? Si saben tan ricos, comenté en forma divertida.

Terrence -Candice, reclamó inmediatamente.

Candice - Está bien, pero será mejor que me sigas tratando igual porque no quieres oír lo que tus amigos pudieran opinar, recomendé.

Terrence -Está bien, vámonos- dijo él.

Dimos la vuelta al coche, me abrió la puerta, me introduje y él la cerró, se apresuró a entrar, se puso el cinturón y arrancó el auto, unos momentos después comenzó a sonreír.

Candice -¿Qué te da risa?- pregunté.

Terrence -Bueno esperas también te confiese ¿qué estoy pensando?, me preguntó.

Candice -No es mala idea, aún no soy pitonisa, recuerdas - afirmé.

Terrence - Mhh ok, ¿qué tan bien te llevas con Anthony? - preguntó curioso.

Candice - Demasiado bien, lo conocí muy pequeño - recordé cuando lo conocí.

Terrence -Pero sólo son amigos.

Candice –Algo así, como comprenderás me hace daño verlo.

Terrence -¿Lo amaste mucho?

Candice -Por ocho largos años y un compromiso, de hecho tengo tanto miedo porque cuando te besé no fue por impulso. El beso que le di a Anthony si fue un impulso, el que te di hoy a ti no lo es.

Terrence -¿Cómo que no fue un impulso?

Candice -No, lo quería hacer, necesitaba grabarme tu aroma y la humedad de tus labios. Le contesté.

Terrence – ¿seguirás portando ese anillo?

Candice – Debo hacerlo, al menos que sea reemplazado, le contesté.

Continuará...

Niñas las veo en el próximo.


	6. Chapter 6

Sangre

Esa noche mientras dormía profundamente, comencé a soñar con lo que había sucedido años atrás, era un recuerdo lejano, la señorita Ponny se encontraba alterada, escuchó un barullo en el jardín, salió a ver qué pasaba cuando me peleaba con la puerta que daba a este, los cristales se rompieron y en un descuido me corté las plantas de los pies. Al verme inconsolable y encerrada a piedra y lodo en la habitación de Albert, supuso que había pasado algo, mientras en el hospital habían internado a la señora Elroy debido a la impresión que le causó la muerte de su hijo, el señor William estaba triste, lloraba ante el cadáver de Albert, su hijo sobrino e hijo respectivamente, Anthony oyó sonar su celular, se asombró cuando vio el identificador, llamaban de su casa. Sin duda era la señorita Ponny, la secretaria del señor William.

Anthony – Bueno.

Ponny - Buenos días joven Anthony, ¿cómo está todo por allá?

Anthony – Buenos días Ponny , Albert murió esta madrugada.

Ponny - ¡Oh Santo Dios, que Dios Nuestro Señor le ampare! Supongo que alguien se está haciendo cargo de la funeraria y demás.

Anthony – Si por supuesto, si no me equivoco Candice debe estar haciéndolo, ya que aquí no está.

Ponny – No joven no lo creo. Candice no está en el papeleo, se encuentra encerrada en el cuarto del joven Albert y no ha parado de llorar, se oyó un destrozo de cristales, no sé qué pasa adentro, no deja pasar a nadie desde que llegó hace dos horas más o menos, al parecer algo se rompió y me preocupa, hay manchas de sangre en la alfombra, venga joven, rápido, mientras busco la llave para abrir la puerta.

Anthony - ¿Qué dices? ¡Voy para allá!

Anthony no esperó la respuesta, ya había colgado, se dirigió rumbo a la habitación de su tía abuela que se encontraba adormilada por los sedantes, ahí se encontraba su padre, él le miró y de reojo observó a su tía.

Anthony - ¿Cómo se encuentra la tia, papá?

William – Muy mal hijo, ahora se encuentra más que sedada, la impresión ha sido fuerte. Por cierto, donde andará Candice, aquí están sus cosas.

Anthony – Vine avisarte que ella tiene una crisis papá, en estos momentos me preguntaba por ello y tampoco está mejor que la tía, hace un rato habló Ponny, Candice está allá y dice que hay sangre en la alfombra, temo lo peor. Me voy.

William – Si hijo, ve, me quedaré aquí. Que sucederá, me imagino que es muy duro. Arreglaré lo del funeral, bueno se encuentra el Licenciado Arruzariz, por favor...

Anthony ya se había ido cuando su papá dijo su última oración, bajó del ascensor, caminó hasta el estacionamiento, se subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa a toda velocidad.

Anthony – ¿Qué hará esa niña? ¿Qué hace encerrada en la habitación de mi hermano? ¿Por qué no quiere salir? Me tengo que dar prisa, esto me da mala espina - pensaba.

Cuando llegó, entró a la casa rápidamente, perlaba sudor en la frente, Ponny fue a su encuentro desesperada.

Ponny – No pude encontrar la llave joven, hace una hora que no se oye nada, sólo escuché como que se rompía un cristal y eso fue todo, ¡ay joven, me preocupa! La señorita Candice no está bien, ¿puede abrir la puerta?

Anthony – Está bien Ponny, puedes llamar a Michael, es urgente que venga para que atienda a Candice, veré qué puedo hacer.

Ponny – Si joven enseguida, le hablaré al joven Michael. Bueno, buenas tardes señorita se encuentra el Dr. Michael, me lo comunica por favor.

Michael era amigo de Anthony y desde hace unos cuantos años se convirtió en médico de cabecera de la familia Andley, la confianza con la que lo trataban era notoria.

Anthony - ¿Candice que tienes? Responde, ábreme la puerta.

Cuando llegó Anthony a la puerta de esa habitación no le oía, sólo alcanzaba a escuchar cómo se quebraba mi corazón, me preguntaba ¿hasta cuándo me dejaría de doler? Sería capaz de sobrevivir a este sentimiento de abandono, no me había dado cuenta que el cristal de la puerta de la entrada se había roto cuando forcejeé con ella, he de haber pisado alguno de los cristales, había sangre en la alfombra, pisadas con sangre, me sorprendí un tanto, pero no me importó. Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación también se estrelló el cristal que se encontraba detrás de ésta, recordé, me corté aún más las plantas de los pies, mi espalda me dolía sin darme cuenta estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, no había comido nada en días, no tenía apetito y la falta de sueño no me ayudaba mucho, sin reaccionar me quedé mirando los peces que les veía en un ir y venir sin tregua, me sentía cansada, poco a poco me fui durmiendo, sin más que contar perdí el sentido.

Anthony – ¿ Ponny, ya llegó Michael?

Ponny – Voy a ver joven Anthony, se está estacionando. Voy abrirle.

Michael – Ponny ¿dónde está Candice?

Ponny – Venga, el joven Anthony aún no puede abrir la puerta.

Michael – Anthony, que pasa.

Anthony – Ayúdame a abrir la puerta, hace más de una hora que Candice no está haciendo nada de ruido, mira hay sangre en la alfombra, temo que le haya pasado algo más grave, anda ayúdame.

Michael – Está bien, ya está.

Anthony – Candice pero… ¿qué has hecho?

Michael – Ponny, llama a una ambulancia.

Ponny – Sí joven. Enseguida.

Michael – Ha perdido mucha sangre, tenemos que darle primeros auxilios, los paramédicos llegarán muy pronto.

Anthony – ¡Despierta! ¿En qué pensabas?

Michael – Luego le preguntamos, es obvio que con lo de tu hermano se encuentre así, lo que me preocupa es el tiempo que ha estado inconsciente.

Ponny – Llegaron los paramédicos y la ambulancia joven Michael.

Michael – Bien Ponny, jóvenes rápido, traigan la camilla.

Anthony – ¿Qué hago Michael?

Michael - Ven síguenos, iré en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia.

Anthony – Ponny háblale a mi papá y dile lo que pasó, vamos al mismo hospital.

Ponny – Si joven no se apure. Bueno, señor William ha sucedido una tragedia, el joven Michael y su hijo van para allá, espérelos en emergencias, la señorita Candice está muy mal.

William – Pero ¿qué ha pasado Ponny? Voy rumbo al elevador…señorita ¿cómo bajo a urgencias?

Señorita – Miré, toma el ascensor y ahí hay un botón que dice B1, ahí se encuentra emergencias.

William – Gracias, si Ponny, ¿en qué vienen?

Ponny – Michael va en la ambulancia y su hijo los alcanzará allá.

William apenas y pudo articular palabra al oír "ambulancia", se preguntaba qué era realmente lo que había sucedido, no quería ni pensarlo, cuando se encontraba en el piso indicado e iba saliendo del ascensor miró hacia la entrada de emergencias, recién llegaba una de ellas, le tomó unos minutos creer que la paciente en ese momento era Candice, venía con compresas sobre sus heridas en las plantas de los pies, inmediatamente colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Michael.

William – ¿Michael, qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está?

Michael – No hay tiempo, tenemos que hacerla reaccionar, quédense en la sala de espera y vendré a avisarles, Anthony no tarda en llegar, enfermeras auxílienme.

Michael y las enfermeras se perdieron en el fondo del pasillo, comenzaron a atenderla mientras Anthony llegaba y se echó a llorar en el hombro de su padre, no podía creerlo, no entendía ¿por qué ella tenía que hacerse daño? ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Por qué ella también? - pensaba.

William – Calma hijo, no sabemos qué paso, a lo mejor sólo fue un accidente, tienes que entender la situación de Candice no es lo mismo tu amor por tu hermano que el amor de pareja. Ven acompáñame, serénate.

Anthony – Y mi tía, ¿cómo está?

William – Sé fuerte ahora hijo, Candice nos necesita y la ayudaremos. Mejor, duerme.

Anthony – No me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada. Te habló Ponny, verdad. Se quedó muy asustada.

William – Esto está muy mal, mira ahí viene Michael.

Anthony – Mis noticias no son buenas, necesita una transfusión, ha perdido mucha sangre y aún no despierta, seguramente el impacto de la noticia de la muerte de Albert es la razón por la que no ha recuperado el sentido, esto me tiene impaciente, aunque sólo nos queda esperar a que se restablezcan sus signos y luego decidiremos, será mejor que llamen a sus padres, necesitamos su autorización para ciertos procedimientos.

William – ¿Les llamarás? – le preguntó su padre a Anthony.

Anthony - Tendremos que hacerlo, no hay otro modo.

Anthony sabría de algún modo que era inevitable el llamar a sus padres, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de sus papás, ninguno de los dos llevaba esta tecnología a cuestas, era demasiado para ellos, era curioso, Candice siempre trataba de comprarles un aparato, pero no accedían ninguno de los dos; así pues contestaron al final del séptimo tono, era imperante que estuvieran en el hospital en ese momento les dijo, traté de no preocuparles demasiado. Llegaron tan rápido que pensé que se habían pasado todos los altos de los semáforos, algunos asuntos nunca cambiarán debido a que Candice era demasiado importante para sus padres, era de la que más esperaban por ser la mayor. Cuando entraron por la puerta de emergencias sabía que debería de pararme, pero me resultaba trabajoso ya que me encontraba abatido y preocupado, ya que Candice aún no despertaba y eso era preocupante.

Delia – Anthony, ¿cómo se encuentra ella?

Anthony no sabía que contestar, era un gran problema, ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que le preguntaban, William le comentó a Delia y a John sobre el estado de su hija, lo único que les quedaba era esperar y que por el momento estaba bien, pero inconsciente. La sala de espera era fría, ubicada por detrás del laboratorio de pruebas, los asientos eran azules y las paredes blancas, como si fueran establecidos los colores. El aroma era tan característico a cualquier hospital, demasiado cloro y antiséptico, las enfermeras portaban un traje blanco de pies a cabeza con un chaleco color vino; una cofia blanca con el bordado del hospital y su peinado era un chongo con malla.

La habitación donde se encontraba Candice era compartida por otras cinco camas, tres de cada lado del corredor, ella se encontraba en la tercera del lado derecho, tenía los pies vendados y dos tubos, aún no reaccionaba, Michael salió rumbo a la sala de espera después de revisar sus signos vitales.

Michael – William, ¿Anthony dónde anda?

William – Salió a respirar aire puro, se siente muy mal. Ah por cierto, te presento a los padres de Candice. Delia y John.

Delia y John – Hola, mucho gusto.

Michael – Hola, igualmente, soy amigo y médico de la familia Andley; el estado de Candice es estable pero hay una contradicción sobre su inconsciencia, eso es lo extraño, no quiere despertar, quizás lo que pasó con Albert haya sido lo que provocó ese estado.

Delia – ¿Pasó algo con su hijo, William?

William no sabía que decir, unos segundos más tarde llegó Anthony.

Anthony – Hola Delia, John, mi hermano falleció hoy en la madrugada. Con lo de Candice no sabemos exactamente qué pasó.

Delia y John – Cuanto lo siento, William, le damos el pésame.

William sólo asintió en tono de gratitud.

William – Y ¿cuándo irá a despertar?. Tratando de parecer más calmado.

Michael – Habrá que esperar, aunque… quisiera intentar algo, Anthony vienes conmigo.

Anthony – Claro.

Michael – Hay cuestiones que a veces se mejoran cuando los pacientes encuentran una motivación, quisiera que le hablaras en estos momentos, conversa con ella, quizás así despierte.

Anthony – ¿Qué tan seguro estás?

Lo miró un momento y Michael se limitó a subir los hombros.

Michael – Es un experimento, puede que funcione o no.

Anthony – Hola pequeña ¿cómo estás? Aún no entiendo en qué estabas pensando, vuelve en ti. Por favor, no puedo quedarme en estos momento solo, me siento muy mal, me siento abandonado, necesito que estés conmigo, vuelve a mí, te necesito…eres lo más importante en mi vida ahora.

En ese momento, Anthony colocó el rostro encima de mi mano, la besó y débilmente le acaricié con mi otra mano su cabeza.

Candice – ¡Hola! No estás solo. ¿Qué me paso? Me arden los pies.

Anthony– No te muevas, tienes los pies vendados.

Candice – Los pies, no recuerdo…vendados…si claro los vidrios de la puerta…forcejeé con ésta y se rompieron…no me di cuenta…pisé los cristales…no ha muerto verdad.

Anthony – Con que eso pasó, sí, mi padre y su abogado estaban arreglando los papeles cuando nos llamó Ponny.

No soporté más, comencé a llorar y Anthony me paralizó las piernas rápidamente, tratando de que no me hiciera daño en los pies. El monitor marcaba una presión alta, Anthony sólo atinó a tocar el botón de emergencia, Michael llegó justamente cuando lo había acabado de apretar, las vendas tenían sangre y tuvo que sacar a Anthony de la habitación.

Michael – Anthony lo siento, tienes que salir, pronto enfermeras un sedante.

Anthony – Lo siento, no sé qué paso. De repente comenzó a llorar y…

Michael – Supuse que pasaría esto, lo bueno es que ya despertó, dormirá al menos hasta mañana, cuando se restablezca te llamo, está bien, vayamos con los demás. Será mejor que se vayan a descansar tuvo una crisis nerviosa y le aplicamos un sedante.

Delia – No podemos irnos.

Michael – Es inútil que se queden aquí, por el momento sólo tenemos que esperar a que acepte este suceso, está bien. Con su permiso.

William – Nosotros nos retiramos, tenemos cosas que arreglar el sepelio y el entierro, vamos Anthony, veamos a tu madre.

William y Anthony entraron al elevador que los conducía a la habitación de Elroy, Anthonytenía la mirada pérdida y cristalina, apenas se cerraron las puertas de éste y comenzó a llorar, su padre le abrazó tiernamente, después de lo sucedido con su hermano le extrañaba que no hubiese derramado una lágrima, era desconcertante, el dolor se apoderó de él en pocos Candice está bien.

Anthony – Lo estará, lo sé, pero no es eso…pensé que de algún modo había atentado contra su vida y no es así, pareciera que no la conozco…lo peor de esta situación es que por unas horas odié a Albert por hacerle esto, por morirse, por qué ocurrió papá, por qué.

William – No lo sé, sólo que no podemos quebrarnos ahorita, tu madre y Candice te necesitan.

Anthony – Mi tía siempre me tendrá y lo sabes. Candice…Candice no me querrá más adelante.

William – ¿Por qué lo dices?

Anthony – Es claro, por supuesto, pronto me pareceré a mi hermano y me odiará y solamente podré quererla como amiga…tendré que quererla como amiga…

William – Tendrás… Anthony no hables así…qué quieres decir.

Anthony se había dado cuenta muy tarde que le había dicho a su padre eso que tanto le ocultaba a todo el mundo, de alguna forma Candice no sólo era su cuñada y mejor amiga, también comenzaba a florecer un amor distinto al de amigos.

Anthony – Lo siento, también la amo, pero ella no tenía más ojos que para Albert, él la conoció primero, pero me siento mal porque te enteraste de esta manera tan ruin, ella no podrá amarme a partir de esto, lo sé.

William – ¿Candice lo sabe?

Anthony – No, es más ni siquiera seré quién se lo diga, no lo sabrá nunca.

William – Nunca quizás sea demasiado pedir, en este momento no. Destrozarías también a tu madre. Por favor.

Anthony– Sí claro, no te preocupes, Candice no atentó contra su vida, fue un accidente, temía lo peor pero todo ha sido un error. Cuando entré al cuarto de mi hermano no pude evitar ver que había cosas que no conocíamos de ellos, sabías que se iban a…casar.

William – A casarse dices, ¿cuándo?

Anthony– No sé mucho, vi un ajuar incompleto de novia en su habitación papá, no soportaban vivir lejos, tenían pasajes de avión e invitaciones, quedaron regadas sobre la alfombra.

William – Pobre Candice, con razón reaccionó así.

En ese momento William se tocó la cabeza, no podría creer lo que estaba escuchando, era algo inverosímil en esos momentos, todo lo habían hecho a escondidas, acaso pensaban fugarse, no podía creerlo, era una divertida locura y ahora todo se había truncado.

Pasaron las horas, Delia se encontraba junto a Candice, sentada en una silla un tanto incómoda, Candice dormía profundamente, se encontraba estable, ya había despertado pero la crisis le había cansado demasiado. Soñaba con él, los últimos días antes del accidente la comunicación entre ellos se hizo lastimosa, le extrañaba tanto, ardía en deseos de abrazarle, lloraba cada vez que le despedía.

Candice - Albert mi amor, ¿cuándo podré verte?


	7. Chapter 7

ADVERTENCIA. Niñas traiganse los pañuelos porque desde aquí llorarán... Viento

Días después Michael me dio de alta, la tía Elroy ya había salido también, el sepelio fue a ataúd cerrado, el cuerpo se encontraba en muy mal estado como para verlo, el servicio en el cementerio fue bellísimo, la tía Elroy fue al entierro y no había salido más a otro lado, la casa que era un bullicio ahora se encontraba en penumbras, sin poder conciliar el sueño se levantó y dirigió hacia la habitación de Albert, tantos recuerdos en cada rincón, se sentó en la alfombra cerca de la cama, miró hacia el suelo, tenía perdida la mirada y debajo de la cama observó que se hallaba oculta una maleta ámbar, la sacó pero no podía abrirla, tenía curiosidad por saber que ocultaba Albert dentro de ella, tenía también manchas de sangre, las cuales supuso que eran de Candy, el señor William le contó lo sucedido con ella luego de que salió del hospital, se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, tocó un botón y Ponny, se apareció enseguida.

Elroy – Ponny sabes de quién es esta maleta.

Ponny– Era del joven Albert señora, contestó Ponny.

Elroy – ¿Sabes cómo abrirlo?

Ponny – Claro señora. Tiene un truco, miré. Dorothy acomodó las cosas dentro de la maleta y luego limpió todo.

Elroy – Gracias Ponny, puedes retirarte.

Ponny – Con su permiso.

Elroy abrió completamente la maleta, impresionada de ver lo que se encontraba dentro de ésta, era un hermoso vestido de novia, un tocado, el bellísimo lazo de cristales de coral, unos pasajes de avión y unas tarjetas. Había una que le llamó la atención debido a que estaba arrugada y llena de sangre, la levantó y leyó cuidadosamente, abriendo cada vez los ojos, sin creer lo que estaba plasmado en ella, era una invitación a una boda...

John Britter William Andley

Delia Britter Elroy Andley

Tienen el honor de invitarlos al enlace matrimonial de sus hijos

Candice y Albert

Que se celebrará el 30 de abril de 1993 en el Hotel Misión Hyatt del Puerto de Acapulco

Esperamos contar con su presencia

Cuando la Tía Elroy acabó de leerla se quedó sin palabras, Albert, su sobrino se iba a fugar y ella no lo sabía, ahora comprendía su dolor por estar lejos de Candy, comprendía muchas cosas, como el aborrecer sus llamadas, era extraño interpretar sus sentimientos cuando se enfadaban el uno con el otro, comprendía que para Candy no sólo era el dolor de una novia sino más bien de una…prometida. Qué difícil pensaba, no podrá recuperarse tan pronto como quisiera, la invitación que tenía en las manos estaba llena de sufrimiento, indudablemente era algo que no podía tirar, sacó también de la maleta el lazo de cristal, cerca del crucifijo observó algo demasiado grande como para ser de la composición del mismo, era extraordinario, cuando estaba por sacarlo se le acercó el señor William, se encontraba tan cerca como para visualizar la enorme alianza.

William – ¡Hola querida! Es lo que me imagino qué es.

Elroy – Sin duda, debe ser difícil para Candy, William, más que para mí o de igual manera.

William – También lo pienso, es difícil que suceda esto, había planes y nadie lo sabía, había felicidad y no nos habíamos dado cuenta, el dolor de ellos por estar separados no eran peleas sin importancia, era amor de verdad, cómo no nos dimos cuenta, sus padres no se dieron cuenta, cuanto sufría esa niña, no puedo ni imaginármelo, no puedo creerlo, mira, mira esto.

Elroy – ¡Llévame! La señora Elroy se encontraba llorando, las lágrimas mojaban el trozo de papel que tenía entre las manos, humedeciéndolo increíblemente, refrescando un amor ya imposible. De pronto el celular del señor William sonó, eran los padres de Candy, su hija había salido sin decirle nada a nadie, le pedían que la buscaran, colgaron. Después entró otra llamada, Anthony hablaba con ellos sobre la Universidad, el señor William le contó lo acontecido con Candy y Anthony dijo que iba a llamar a sus amigas y a buscarla en el parque cerca de su casa.

Anthony – ¿Dónde estarás? Llevo horas buscando y aún no te encuentro. Hablaba en voz alta consigo mismo.

Elroy – Llévame al cementerio, se que debe estar ahí, lo presiento.

William – Claro debe estar ahí. Aprisa, vamos.

El cementerio era moderno, se encontraba algo alejado de la ciudad, tuve que caminar hasta la entrada, pasé por vigilancia y le pregunté al guardia sobre la tumba de Albert Andley, había algo que me incomodaba, a lo lejos se divisaba aún la tumba sin cubrir, era algo impresionante, la estatua de mármol verde aún no había sido colocada, aún era invierno, el clima era muy gélido, tan increíblemente frío como se encontraba mi corazón, mi triste y frío corazón. Me paré enfrente del mausoleo, la mini capilla estaba situada dentro de la cripta familiar, las flores marchitas por el frío invierno, las había quemado todas, a un lado de ésta placa de identificación de los años de refrendo, ahí debajo de mis pies su última morada, creía que no iba a poder llegar hasta ese sitio, miré hacia el suelo como buscando algo que se hubiera salido del ataúd para recordarlo, pero no era así, una lágrima estaba por desprenderse de mis ojos, rodar por mi mejilla donde el viento frío podría congelarle.

De pronto tomé un poco de tierra suelta y levanté el puño, dejando caer un poco de ella en forma de cruz, como si hubiera estado el día del entierro, conmemoré algunos recuerdos de otros entierros, nombrando y conjurando cada una de las oraciones que apenas y recordaba, terminé de rezar y de la tierra que se encontraba en mi mano ya sólo quedaban algunos fragmentos muy diminutos, atiné a enterrar ambas manos en la tierra, como si quisiera llevarme esa sábana y verlo antes de partir, con la tez blanca y los ojos azules, las uñas y el cabello crecidas y su piel sin aroma; comencé a llorar, me dolía tanto el corazón que no me di cuenta de que mis dedos estaban entumecidos y que tenía un leve resfriado, no me importó morir con el roce del viento frío, si verlo en su última morada es lo que quería, no, más bien quería sentir que colaboré a cavar mi perdición. Me encontraba ahí, en esos momentos afiebrada, mi rostro estaba un tanto descompuesto, mis lágrimas no salían más, me era tan difícil pensar en lo correcto porque lo correcto era estar ahí con él y no aquí, abandonada, triste, sola, no me importaba más que él, pensaba que rayos podrían pensar los demás si aún no entendía lo que había pasado exactamente.

En ese momento no oía las voces de mi familia política, a lo lejos, trataban de levantar el picaporte de la puerta, pero accidentalmente había cerrado sin ni siquiera haberme dado cuenta de ello, me cansé de desenterrar mi final y tuve que quedarme paralizada sobre mis rodillas, brazos y manos enterradas sobre la tierra, logré distinguir el sonido de un cristal roto debido a que las ráfagas gélidas comenzaron a resonar con mayor fuerza fuera del mausoleo, Anthony se quitó la camiseta que llevaba debajo de la camisa y rompió el cristal con el puño derecho, metió la mano y desatoró el picaporte con mucho cuidado para no lastimarse.

Anthony – Candy, qué bueno que estas aquí, tía ayúdala.

Elroy – Está helada, llama a casa, dile a Ponny que preparen brandy y frazadas, debemos hacerla entrar en calor, que también llamen a Michael, que vaya a casa en seguida, vamos Anthony ayúdame, llévala al auto, vamos rápido.

Anthony – Sí tía, tiene un poco de fiebre.

Elroy – William, aprisa.

Anthony había llegado al coche, me puso en el asiento trasero y se quitó la chamarra para cubrirme, mis dedos de las manos y los pies aparte de entumidos estaban amoratados, me encontraba pálida, mi pulso era débil; eso le preocupaba un tanto al señor William. Mi cerebro y corazón entendían como el frío viento sólo me había traído desgracias, nuevamente en diciembre, fui enemiga, amiga, confidente, compañera, novia y prometida, pero jamás esposa, pareja y amante. El viento no sólo se coló en mi tristeza, en mi corazón, en mi amor sino también en una rota promesa.

Continuará…

No me maten, no chillaron, pues fíjense que cuando lo escribí no me costó trabajo, sólo maté al capítulo por quedar tan bien en la primera edición.


	8. Chapter 8

Tristeza

Recuerdo muy pocas cosas de ese día o noche, todo es borroso, las diferentes historias que Anthony me ha contado no son suficientes como para que recuerde que pasó exactamente, sólo que a raíz de eso queda la indudable sensación de que algo me falta aunque mi vida mejore con los meses, realicé un trabajo eficiente con mi recuperación debido a que tuve que recurrir a una amiga para aminorar mi dolor, había pasado un año desde su fallecimiento y no me había podido recuperar, Luisa me ayudó y al final me recuperé, bueno no, más bien terminé por aceptar su pérdida y desde entonces se que sobrevivo el día a día, sin hacer planes a largo plazo.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que le di el beso en la carretera a Terruce, las cosas se notaron sencillas porque ya era costumbre que nos lleváramos muy bien, además las auditorías internas en aquel momento eran las de práctica para ambas plantas, por lo que él se encontraba ocupado y pues en mi caso estaba organizando el almacén de muestras. Mis días eran un constante ir y venir a desarrollos porque para no perder la costumbre algunos de los estándares no estaban bien identificados. Sólo nos veíamos ocasionalmente cuando el salía del comedor y nosotros entrábamos.

Un día de esos, me encontraba indecisa entre el entremés y la sopa, de pronto se acercó y me asustó terriblemente.

Terruce – ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás Candice?

Candice – Terruce no me asustes así, casi me matas del susto.

Terruce– ¡Así has de tener la conciencia! Me advirtió.

Candice – No, realmente pensaba algunas cosas, estaba concentrada que es distinto.

Terruce– Tienes diez minutos para decirme en quién pensabas.

Candice – En nadie en especial…sonreí.

Terruce– Pues yo si pensaba en ti…extraño esos besos.

Candice – Los chicos están viendo hacia acá.

Terruce – Puedo darte órdenes, no lo crees.

Candice – No de esas y menos en la planta.

Terruce – No, en la planta, pero veras que se me ocurre, tengo pruebas hasta tarde.

Candice – ¡Oh no! No te atreverás.

Terruce– Te tendré toda la tarde, ¡ya lo verás!

Charlie pasaba en esos momentos por la barra de los alimentos y Terruce lo detuvo para darle indicaciones.

Terruce- Charlie prepara las pruebas para hoy en la tarde, que te ayude Candice, ya le encargué otras cosas y que te acompañe.

Charlie – Claro, llamaré a mi esposa.

Candice – Suerte de perro que tenemos, por lo que se ve.

Charlie – Así es el jefe y el trabajo. Ni modos.

Eran las 5:30 y mi turno estaba a distancia luz de terminar, tendría que esperar a que Terruce se desocupara para venir a concluir esas pruebas, Charlie se encontraba con los Investigadores de Mercado de I&D, realmente el hilo nuevo que se extruía era complicado y más cuando se trataba de hacerlo en las Lezing, esas máquinas sí que daban lata. En esos momentos me encontraba en la oficina de Dylan capturando las pruebas de semanas anteriores, los números de John eran insufribles, muy complicados, así que tenía casi que revisar los anteriores a estos para atinarle al número real.

Tan concentrada estaba que no me percaté que Terruce estaba recargado en el quicio de la puerta, mirándome, con una mirada encantadora, mientras me peleaba con un catálogo de muestras que Charlie tenía en lo alto de un librero.

Terruce – ¿Te ayudo?

Candice – ¡ Terruce, no hagas eso!

Terruce – Está bien, no te ayudo.

Candice – No era eso, gracias, no me espantes.

Me bajé de la silla y coloqué el catálogo en el escritorio que por demás se encontraba repleto de papeletas de color y muestrarios, Terruce se acercó y se colocó detrás de mí rodeándome con sus brazos sobre mi cintura, su mentón sobre mi clavícula y aspiraba el aroma de mi cabello.

Terruce – Me tienes enfadado.

Candice – Terruce, nos pueden ver.

Terruce – No lo van hacer, están ocupados con las pruebas.

Candice – Enfadado, ¿Por qué?

Terruce– Me he enterado que McLeod te persigue mucho.

Candice – ¡Ah sí! ¿Qué más?

Terruce– ¿Qué se trae, eh?

Candice – No sé, dímelo tú.

Terruce– Tendré que hablar seriamente con él.

Candice – Terruce deja de elucubrar. Solo apostamos a ver quién bajaba más rápido de peso y pues tuvimos que hacer un contrato, o sea pesarnos en la báscula de taslán.

Terruce– Otra apuesta, pero si siempre pierde.

Candice – Necedad, supongo.

Terruce– Te extrañé, lo sabes.

Candice – También yo, extrañaba tus brazos, tu aroma, tu piel…me fui acercando.

No pude seguir hablando, me besó en ese momento el cuello, al mismo tiempo que pasaba la yema de sus dedos sobre el mismo, mi piel se erizó inmediatamente, deseé que me besara pero la razón no cabría en él, pero yo, era otro cantar, sabía que no podíamos hacerlo.

Candice – Terruce no hagas eso, terminemos aquí y salgamos como a las siete, te parece.

Terruce– ¡Mmhh! Me iré a regañadientes, deseo besarte toda la noche.

Candice – Debo dormir en casa, lástima que aún vivo con mis padres.

Terruce– De cualquier manera es demasiado pronto para esa idea, no te parece.

Candice – Soñar no cuesta nada.

Terruce– Aunque debo admitir que es un buen sueño. Te espero a las siete en el estacionamiento.

Me di la vuelta para asentir, sus labios se encontraban muy cerca de los míos para ese entonces, me iba a alejar porque era peligroso, no me pude resistir, lo besé frenéticamente, dirigiéndolo hacia el quicio de la puerta donde se encontraba parado hace unos momentos. Cuando comenzaba a desfallecer por ello y él estaba a punto de estrecharme aún más, me di cuenta que estábamos perdiendo el control y le alejé dulcemente.

Terruce – Te espero a las siete…que rico beso, gracias

Candice – Me sonrojé inmediatamente. Está bien.

Recargada en el escritorio, me dispuse a continuar con mi tarea, era imprevisible aquello, le deseaba tan fervorosamente que no me había dado cuenta que perdía el control con solo verle. Estaba por dar las siete, aún tenía mucho trabajo, fui al laboratorio y saqué mis cosas, me despedí de Charlie y caminé hacia el estacionamiento, ahí efectivamente se encontraba Terruce, recargado en su auto, mirando las estrellas aunque realmente era pocas, marzo estaba muy cerca. Me miró inquisitivamente y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, dio la vuelta y se acomodó para conducir.

Terruce – ¿Cansada? Me preguntó.

Candice – Sí bastante, encargaré un curso de caligrafía para los supervisores tienen la letra horrible, más que la mía.

Terruce– Me lo imagino, sabes… los muchachos me interrogaron después de la comida.

Candice – ¡Ay no!

Terruce– No te preocupes, creo que es muy notorio ahora. No me importa lo que digan.

Candice – No nos dejaran en paz, aunque si me dicen algo sabes que contestaré de no muy buena manera.

Terruce– Lo sé, hablaré con ellos cuando sea prudente, por el momento no lo es, todo estará tranquilo por ahora.

Candice – Está bien. Sabes… no se que tanto puedo abrirme contigo… no te quiero lastimar.

Terruce– ¿Por qué lo dices? Adelante, te escucho.

Candice – Hace unos días soñé con Albert.

Observé a Terruce, no lucía muy contento, en vez de decirle que había soñado situaciones maravillosas o quizás candentes con él porque deseaba estar a su lado, había soñado con Albert, su mirada veía a la carretera, apretaba tanto el volante que sus nudillos se dispararon a un color blancuzco, su quijada también se notaba torpe.

Candice – Lo siento, no debí traer el tema a colación. No puedo evitarlo.

Terruce – Lo sé, pero cuando me contarás toda la historia completa.

Candice – Hasta que no llore por su amor cuando lo recuerdo, no malinterpretes mis sentimientos, no es fácil para mí aunque sé que es difícil para ti hablar de ello. No quisiera que mis lágrimas le recordaran en vez de llorar de felicidad porque estás conmigo.

Terruce – Lo siento, no debo comportarme de esta manera, pero no me has contado muchas cosas de él y le tengo cierta envidia, no comprendo esa tristeza que te embarga.

Candice – Sabes, mi lucha es eterna y de todos los días, me cuesta mucho trabajo levantarme y pensar que quizás hubieran sido las cosas tan diferentes. La verdad pensé que no podría enamorarme de nuevo y ya ves, apareciste sin más ni más.

Tenía la mirada entretenida en la larga fila de la caseta, me miró unos segundos, mi mente no podía admitir que me estaba enamorando perdidamente de la verdadera persona que se escondía entre órdenes y sentimientos, sentía que el eterno y frío invierno cada vez que me tocaba se volvía cálido, mi corazón estaba sanando con cada día que pasaba a su lado, lo viera o no. Me tomó la mano y la frotó contra la suya, la levantó hacia sus labios y la besó fervorosamente, le miré en cada acción, de pronto sentí como si al fin alguien se comprometiera a entender lo que sentía, alguien que solo esperaba que le amara por ser una persona única y verdadera, alguien que no esperaba que me convirtiera en un premio Nobel de magia interestelar, al final en mi mirada se había disuelto la tristeza que habitaba en mi corazón desde que había perdido a Albert.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo VIII Dulces sentimientos

Ese día fue el primero de muchos en el que mis dos lados se compartían demasiado bien, como hace tiempo no sucedía. Cada vez soñaba menos con Albert, Anthony rara vez me llamaba y Terry era ahora todo en mi vida sin perder mi independencia como mujer, era raro decir que me consideraba ya todo una mujer tan valiente que solía negarlo repetidamente. Meses después nos asignaron a Terry y a mí a un curso en los Estados Unidos, mi inglés siempre fue demasiado pobre, afortunadamente el expositor hablaba muy bien el español, no siempre sería así, para la planta era importante que asistiéramos sobretodo porque me subirían de puesto al parecer era como una esponja, tenía extrañas habilidades de absorción de información y me las ingeniaba para capturar deficiencias en el proceso. Quizás por ello me mandaron de viaje con mi jefe. Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México, nuestro vuelo se había retrasado, no íbamos solos, el Investigador Junior del departamento de Investigación y Desarrollos nos acompañaba, pero antes tenía que volar a Monterrey para pasar por unas pruebas del hilo de poliéster. Nos tocó en la clase turista, que por cierto con mi horrendo temor a las alturas comí de todo lo que se me puso encima, desde chicles hasta chocolates, recordando que estos eran más para los vértigos exteriores, evitaba pensar que pronto estaríamos a 5,000 metros de altura y que la planta de Carolina del Norte se encontraba en otro país.

Era tan aterrador que Terry tuvo que quitarme la revista de viajes de la aerolínea para que no acabara en pedacitos sobre mi mesa del lunch, para colmo me había tocado la ventana y Terry no me quería cambiar el asiento, por seguridad, además el seguro de vida no pagaría si me cambiaba de asiento, me advirtió. Cómo me quería, pensaba, de los vuelos odiaba algunas cosas, como: la altura, las ventanas, sentarme cerca de un motor o de las alas, el sonido cuando se levantaba el avión en el aire, los movimientos de la turbulencia, el aterrizaje y las burlas del hombre que se suponía… me quería. En fin, no pude negarlo, aún soy una gallina.

Cuando aterrizamos, me encontraba temblando, las piernas parecían dos varitas de bambú de tanto que temblaban, definitivamente lo mío no eran los deportes extremos, consideraba que los vuelos eran uno de ellos, mi padre hacia bromas sobre mi aterrador primer viaje a Los Ángeles con mis tías, decía que desde la sala de espera observaba mi avión despegar el cual tuvo que dar dos vueltas a la pista de preparación porque mi avión cada que intentaba despegar, se iba de lado por el exceso de peso, a todos les causaba mucho gracia y por supuesto yo no reía ni una décima. De entre las personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera, nos estaba esperando la señorita Russel, la asistente de la dueña de la Casa Matriz, un anuncio de MAPLASCO se encontraba entre otros, Terry sabía inglés afortunadamente para mí, no quería pasar como boba ante la dueña y mucho menos ante la seguridad del aeropuerto, entendía el idioma pero era pésima para hablarlo. La Señorita Russel nos indicó dónde se encontraba la camioneta de la compañía, caminamos largo rato para llegar a ella, nos abrió la portezuela y subimos calmadamente, aún faltaban dos horas para llegar hasta la planta. Cuando hubiésemos entrado a ésta, me di cuenta que el dinero no faltaba en ninguna de las plantas, era grandísima, una región muy basta de áreas verdes, obvio que todos los obreros nos miraban, no parecíamos de otro país, debido a que éramos de piel muy clara para ser de México.

Fuimos recibidos por la dueña de la organización, MAPLASCO era herencia del lado paterno de la señora Stephanie Douglas, hubo una recepción de invitados de todas las plantas, después de la junta de bienvenida se me acercó un Gerente de Operaciones de la planta sede, su nombre era Charlie Tackle, sólo atinaba a sonreírle porque mi inglés aparte de ser pésimo pues no me agradaba mucho el idioma, Terry no soportaba que nadie me mirara ni me tocara, me observaba de reojo, Charlie inició con inglés, pero cuando miró de soslayo mi gafete cayó en cuenta que quizás no hablaba ni una pizca de inglés, lo cual en realidad no era totalmente falso; los ocurrentes encuentros con Charlie molestaban un tanto a Terry, no me decía nada porque no era necesario, sabía que podía más que confiar en mi buen juicio.

En pocos días, un par de ellos quizás, hacían más que un esfuerzo en hablar español, estaba renuente completamente a hablar su idioma, a pesar de ello a esas alturas tenía muchos amigos, era casualmente muy popular y realizaba varios encargos a regañadientes de Terry ; en una junta que se tuvo con todo el personal, le tocaba dirigirla a él por ser el invitado de honor, está por demás decir que me jaló del brazo para que me sentara a su lado, no dejaba de mirarme y Charlie tampoco lo hacía, si las miradas matarán hubiera sido un acto de asesinato en primer grado. Esa noche habíamos acordado ir a un bar cerca del hotel donde se nos hospedaba, mi habitación se encontraba justo al lado de la de Terry , nos intercomunicaba una puerta que no tenía cerradura. Mis memorias de la cámara estaban atestadas, no cabía ni una foto más, toqué la dichosa puerta para que me prestase su computadora portátil, me sonrió y me dijo que entrara, comencé a vaciar las fotos.

Toc, toc.

Terry – ¿Qué pasa?

Candy – Nada, sólo quería saber si me prestarías tu computadora para vaciarlas, le mostré las memorias. Ya no tengo espacio.

Terry – Claro, además quiero pasar la tarde contigo.

Candy – Por supuesto, pensé que no me lo pedirías, seguí adelante y lo besé efusivamente.

Terry – Ven, por lo que veo ya hiciste amigos aquí, me abrazó.

Candy – Así parece, pero me agrada que me digas que me extrañas.

Terry – Sabías que ellos nunca hablaban español aunque lo sepan muy bien.

Candy – Nadie les había exigido tanto, quizás.

Terry – ¡Qué buena idea tuviste, entonces! ¿Me extrañaste?

Candy – Claro, pero debemos estar así por el tiempo que pasemos en las juntas.

Terry – A partir de mañana todo estará más tranquilo y podremos pasear por la ciudad, aunque no hay mucho que ver.

Candy – Ah sí, mira hay muchas fotos de paisajes, realmente pensé que ya las había bajado todas.

Terry – Mientras las fotos pasan al escritorio quizás podemos platicar, ven siéntate aquí. Me indicó con el dedo el lugar junto a él.

Candy – Bueno, pero sólo nos sentaremos, eh, pórtese bien.

Terry – Prometido. Levantó la mano derecha en son de juramento.

Candy – ¿Cómo ha estado tu trabajo aquí? Pregunté curiosa.

Terry – No sabes cuánto te envidio, tienes más tiempo para conocer a los trabajadores de aquí y además al parecer los has cautivado, les eres una persona grata y muy real.

Candy – Se supone que debo emocionarme por ello. Pregunté inquisitivamente.

Terry – Pues creo que sí, lo que no me gusta es lo que dijo ese amigo tuyo, Charlie, estuve platicando con él y quiere conquistarte.

Candy – ¡Mmhh! de lo que se entera uno, afirmé asombrada por el comentario, pero como sabrás ya tengo novio y no puedo aceptar esas proposiciones.

Terry – ¡De verdad, lo olvidaba! ¿Crees que tu novio me golpearía si me acerco a ti?

Candy – ¡Mmhh! Depende de a qué tipo de acercamiento te refieras. Sonreí.

Terry – ¿Qué sientes por él?

Candy – Mejor dime, ¿tienes alguna mujer en puerta? Le pregunté con curiosidad.

Terry – Sí, soy un coscolino, sonrió cínicamente, tendría que confesar que no la quiero…

Debía esperar, me sentí insegura, había escuchado bien…me pregunté.

Candy – ¡Ah no! ¡Qué pena! Conteste desanimada.

Terry – Sí, no la quiero, mis sentimientos en tan poco tiempo se han vuelto más profundos de lo que esperaba y más desde que te asedian diferentes tipos de hombres…Mónica…

Candy – ¡De verdad! Contesté mirando al suelo, no había escuchado la parte central de la frase.

Terry – Mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado, te amo.

Me quedé anonadada, no creía lo que había escuchado fue un te amo quizás tan esperado que sólo atiné a abrazarlo plácidamente, sonriendo y muy dentro de mí escuchaba a mi corazón más fuerte que nunca, después me separó de su abrazo y me tomó el mentón, lo dirigió camino a sus labios, sentí la humedad que me era conocida, sentí también una explosión interna que con Albert nunca se dio; era algo desconocido para mí, sus brazos eran tan fuertes y me sostenían aún en una pieza, era peligroso estar en su habitación, mis ojos ya no tenían lógica, estaban en ese momento encendidos de pasión, emitió un sonido ronco proveniente de su garganta, me retiró como si no quisiera dañarme ni con el roce de su piel. Colocó su frente en la mía.

Terry – Será mejor que nos detengamos, aún no podemos… no término la frase, intentaba calmar sus ímpetus que ya hacían mella en su resistencia…

Mi respiración no volvía a su ritmo normal tampoco, era difícil contenerse cuando esos nuevos sentimientos son correspondidos, se separó abruptamente de mí, se sentía apenado por no poder corresponder de la misma forma que a mí me hubiese gustado, le entendí y sólo miraba el avance de vaciado de las memorias, no habían avanzado mucho pensaba, me sentí incómoda. Me levanté y caminé hacia el balcón.

Candy – Terry …

Terry – Sí…dime.

Candy -También te amo, hablaba tan rápido que ni tiempo le di a reaccionar como debía, no sé cómo pasó, sólo que es algo nuevo para mí, pensé que sería de hielo y piedra para siempre, pero cuando te conocí no esperaba nada de la vida siquiera. Solo ahora sé que.. te amo…

Terry caminó hacia donde me encontraba, me abrazó fuertemente por detrás y suspiró en mi cabello, su aroma impregnó las prendas que llevaba en ese momento, recargué mi nuca en su pecho, esperando a que reaccionara, de pronto sentí en la parte trasera del cuello una humedad inherente a mí, no podía creerlo, estaba llorando como si mis palabras hubieran tocado cada fibra de su corazón y se hubieran convertido en una promesa de amor. Así sin más palabras, se colocó delante de mí y surgió un nuevo, apasionado y dulce sentimiento de pertenencia, que poco a poco había nacido y nos mandaba a una galaxia muy lejana con cada abrazo, con cada beso y con cada mirada.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo IX Danza de Caricias

Pasamos toda la tarde en su habitación, de momento el vaciado de las fotos no era importante; nuestra plática se terminó hasta las once de la noche cuando me quedé profundamente dormida sobre la cabecera, Terry se sonrió un tanto, me cargó hasta mi habitación y me arropó con unas frazadas, después salió y se dirigió al bar, ahí se encontró con el ingeniero de desarrollos, Robert. Era extraño, que estuviese aún ahí, si hace unas horas debería estar en aquel bar cerca del hotel con los demás.

Robert – ¡Hola Terry! ¿Cómo estás?

Terry - Robert, te hacía con los demás en el bar que está a dos cuadras.

Robert – No gracias, de verdad que estoy exhausto. ¿Y tú dónde andabas? ¿Y Candy?

Terry – Tienes razón, igual que tú, también estoy muy cansado así que me retiré a mi habitación, la sesión de hoy si que estuvo pésima, fue mucho tiempo; Candy…recordando que se había quedado dormida, está en su habitación supongo.

Robert – ¿Quién nos hubiera dicho? Candy ha hecho más amigos que nosotros, ¿cómo ves?

Terry – Por su carácter supongo, los muchachos han hecho lo imposible, la clase de Miss Harrison se ha tornado demasiado popular según Stephanie, nadie estaba muy entusiasmado de aprender español y ahora lo medio hablan.

Robert – Si también me comentó lo mismo, te llevas bien con ella, verdad.

Terry – Me cae demasiado bien si eso es lo que preguntas, tiene cada ocurrencia, es simpática y tiene pláticas interesantes.

Robert – Me imagino- mirándolo de forma inquisitiva.

Terry – No en ese sentido, no te aburres con ella, además habla hasta por los poros.

Robert – Sabes que mañana habrá un festejo en uno de los salones del hotel, por la noche, parece que es una cena baile de gala.

Terry – De verdad, señorita una cerveza por favor.

Señorita- ¿Clara u obscura?

Terry – Clara, gracias.

Robert – Mira estos son los carnets de baile de todas las chicas propuestas, me los acaban de entregar, veamos que podemos encontrar, como quién sería de tu agrado, le preguntó cansinamente.

Terry – Carnets, aún se utiliza eso…

Robert – De quién crees que surgió la idea, le miró arqueando una ceja.

Terry – Debí imaginármelo, quién será bueno, veamos el de Stephnie…mmhh casi no hay, solo tres.

Robert – ¡Wow! ¿Por qué será que no me extraña? Creo que vamos a tener que compartir a Candy tiene a toda la planta detrás de uno al que no le puso nombre.

Cuando Terry estaba tomando su cerveza casi se ahoga, el líquido se le fue por el conducto equivocado, tosió repetidamente.

Robert – Cuidado Terry, ¿qué pasa?

Terry – Nada, es que me precipité al tomármela.

Terry cuando se enteró se encontraba furioso, tuvo que aparentar que no había pasado nada y siguieron platicando superficialidades hasta que Robert se retiró a su habitación, Terry regresó a la suya, hecho una bestia, qué esperaba se preguntaba, casualmente a ella no le molestaba tener amistades varoniles, debido a que sus parientes más cercanos eran hombres y además igualaban su edad; algo que entendió más adelante era que a ella no se le dificultaba hacer amigos hasta con el poste, claro si este viviera y no fuese un ser inanimado. Se decidió ir a ver a Candy, entró a su habitación y a continuación abrió la puerta contigua, en la cama no se encontraba nadie, buscó entre la oscuridad y en el balcón divisó una botella de vino abierta y una copa sobre una de las mesitas.

Terry – Candy ¿estás aquí?

Candy - Presente…este aquí estoy. Este vino esta buenísimo, ¿quieres?

Terry - No gracias en el estado en el que me encuentro no sería buena idea que bebiera.

Candy - ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo en el bar con los muchachos?

Terry – ¿Sabías que hay un baile mañana por la noche?

Candy - ¡Ah sí! Me dijo Charles que si traíamos trajes de gala, creo que me quiere regalar un vestido. Pero no lo acepté.

Terry - ¡Si, claro! Me contestó sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

Candy - Aunque pensándolo bien tendré que ir de compras, es verdad que no traigo nada de gala no me dijiste que habría tal evento.

Terry - No lo recordaba como solo asisto para cumplir con el trabajo.

Candy - ¿Qué tienes? Te noto molesto.

Terry - Sabías que hay carnets de baile.

Candy - No, a menos que la hoja que me dieron sea un carnet- murmuro entre dientes, espera por aquí lo tengo. Sí aquí está, ve, ¿eso es?

Terry - No estoy molesto, solo un poco celoso, Robert me mostró tu carnet y tienes a casi toda la planta haciendo fila.

Candy - ¡Un poco! ¿Cómo será cuando sea mucho muy celoso? Se puede saber ¿por qué?

Terry - No que le tienes miedo a las alturas.

Candy - Pues sí, pero solo trato de no pensar que estamos en el vigésimo piso, además la noche esta espectacular, mira cuantas estrellas.

Terry - Candy ven, anda no tengas miedo.

Terry se encontraba recargado en la baranda del balcón de nuestras habitaciones, sabía que tan sólo concentrarme en su persona me sería más fácil no pensar en lo alto que nos encontrábamos, tomé aire repetidamente, tratando de tranquilizarme, además quería saber a qué le tenía miedo realmente, me tomó de una mano cuando me acerqué lo bastante para tener un primer contacto.

Candy - Terry, sabes que te amo y no tienes por qué estar tan celoso, además hay una cosa que aún no me has preguntado. Le tomé el rostro sonriéndole amigablemente.

No me dejó continuar, se alimentaba con el aroma de mi cuello, como si fuese un vampiro apunto de saborear una dulce presa, me daba besos tan ansiados como si fuese la última vez que fuera suya. Sus celos me lastimaban, traté de tranquilizarlo, quería estar con él, pero sin esa obsesión que me trastornaba tanto.

Terry - ¿Cuál? Preguntó sin reponerse.

Candy - ¿Para quién aparte el primer baile? Recuerdas que no tiene nombre.

Era verdad, se había olvidado de aquello. Me le quedé viendo a los ojos fijamente, con esa simple mirada supo que no debía de seguir dudando.

Terry - Entonces te regalaré el vestido, digo tiene que ser a mi gusto.

Candy - ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué tanto de tela va a tener?

Terry - ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Pues claro que mucha.

Candy - O sea de monja.

Terry - No corazón de esos no, seguro que te va a gustar, pero si el primer baile es para mí y a los demás tendré que prestarte, eso no me gusta del todo.

Candy - Celoso, sabrás arreglártelas. Lo sé.

Terry - Ya no pudiste dormir, o ¿qué pasó?

Candy - No, solo que me levanté al sanitario y me topé con esa botellita.

Terry - Si el vino es tu debilidad entonces… ¿qué soy yo?

Candy – Alguna duda…le besé.

De pronto sacó un disco mientras le besaba, era tan romántico, el disco por supuesto, difícilmente aceptaría lo contrario, comenzó una tonada melodiosa como si no supiera las intenciones que tenía, había cosas de las que no hablaríamos hasta mucho tiempo después. Algo que deseábamos era sentir que estando juntos era como mejor nos iba, me recostó en el diván que se encontraba al lado de la cama y cerca de la ventana corrediza que daba al balcón.

Tenía su peso encima de mí, él me tomaba por la espalda con su brazo derecho y me besaba amorosamente, mi mano derecha le repasaba su cabello, le sonreí un poco, el calor iba en aumento y los nervios empeoraban a cada minuto que pasaba, me besaba el cuello en ese momento y soltó una risita.

Candy - ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

Terry - Nada, sólo que a veces pierdo la cabeza cuando estoy contigo. No debería estar haciéndote esto.

Candy - No estamos haciendo nada grave ni que lamentar, pero si no quieres….me levanté furiosa.

Él se quedó mirando al piso, sabía que algo se había roto, se quedó pensando, antes de poderme retirar, me tomó de la mano, se sentó y me quedé parada mirando el más allá, sin ver nada exactamente.

Terry - Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Pero debo controlarme, no quiero arruinar nada…

Candy - Es más que notable que no me quieres como pensaba – le reclamé. Sí, estoy en lo correcto, más bien solo me quieres.

Terry - Candy ¿no vamos a discutir por eso o sí? Ven vamos a platicarlo, no me gustaría que te enfadaras conmigo por una tontería así.

Candy - A veces no te entiendo, no estamos haciendo nada que debamos considerar "malo". Le recalqué con los dedos.

Terry - Temo hacerte daño al perder el control, me conozco y no seré nada bueno contigo, pero si te amo de verdad, ¿me perdonas?

Candy - Con una condición, duerme conmigo.

Terry - Candy…

Candy - No seas mal pensado solo vamos a dormir, nada más. Ve, cámbiate y te espero aquí.

Terry - Siempre te sales con la tuya eh.

Candy - Tengo poder de convencimiento, nada más.

Terry - Me imagino.

Mientras me preparaba para dormir tomé mi pijama, eso si mis prendas de dormir eran todo lo mata pasiones que resultaba, un pants gris y una playera, era realmente cómodo, claro estaba que también no podría tener el atuendo de una sola forma, más bien que mi atuendo lo consideraba tan impersonal como el que me colocara calcetines para que mis pies no se congelaran, era mera costumbre yo creo, de cualquier forma amanecía sin uno de ellos. Después de un rato, Terry volvió con unos pants también en color gris y una playera azul marina, descalzo y cuando lo vi, me dirigí hacia la cama, me senté con las piernas flexionadas como flor de loto y le señale con la mirada el lado en el que quería dormir, él me señaló el lado derecho; entonces tomé el lado izquierdo y deshice la cama como cualquier niño pequeño, demasiado informal. Después acomodé mi almohada y esperé a que se decidiera a caminar hacia la cama, al lado de esta; lo miraba hasta donde estaba la almohada, un segundo después cuando se acostó a mi lado aún lo miraba y me dormí de lado, pasó una hora más o menos, esperaba realmente que me abrazara, pero como no veía ni siquiera el intento, me levanté y fui a mi equipaje, busqué la vaca que me habían regalado en mi cumpleaños número 26, hacia ya siete años.

Regresé cuando la hube encontrado, la traía de su pata y cuando la vio comenzó a reírse.

Terry - Candy, ¿para qué es eso?

Candy - No puedo dormir si no abrazo algo.

Terry - Pero, pensé que ya estabas dormida.

Candy - No, te equivocas.

Terry - No la necesitas, déjala sobre el diván y te abrazo.

Candy - Siempre funciona, soy muy buena en esto. Pensaba.

Me trepé a la cama como solía hacer cuando estaba pequeña, me acosté y me abrazó, era interesante lo nervioso que le ponía, su piel era suave, cuando me acomodé me olió el cabello, era un suave aroma a rosas, uno de los productos que hacía para mi familia, minutos después se bajó un poco más hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro, me miraba con escrutinio tanto que sentía que alguien me observaba, no abrí los ojos, sentía su suave aroma a menta debido a que recién se había cepillado los dientes, pero no sólo ese aroma se desprendía de su boca, también un cierto aroma a hierbabuena, quizás fuese del enjuague bucal que utilizaba. Comenzó a besarme el mentón, dándome pequeñas mordidas a lo largo de él, después me besó los labios, muy despacio, pidiéndome que lo dejase entrar y profundizar más el beso, exigiéndome más y más cada vez, cuando sus manos tocaron mi espalda, sentí un suave ardor en mis pómulos, me indicaban que se habían enrojecido lo suficiente para ruborizarme con cualquier caricia, se colocó sobre mí, instintivamente dejé que su pelvis se posara en el arco que mis piernas producían, solo para que no se cansase demasiado, algo que noté así fue que intentaba bañarse con mi aroma y sus besos intentaban quitármelo, como si le robara a una ninfa su magia. Sus manos recorrían mi mejilla, robándome besos sin cesar, profundizándolos cada vez más, mi pulso se había descontrolado lo suficiente, de pronto se detuvo, miró el enrojecimiento de mis pómulos, esperando a que abriera los ojos, su aliento estaba duramente embravecido, ahora entendía de lo que me hablaba, resistirse a mi persona quizás era esto…lo dulce de sus besos eran volcanes de pasión, seguramente su voz no era la misma, lentamente fui dándome cuenta que lo que él me decía, no era el miedo a intimar conmigo sino el perfecto descontrol y desborde de pasión del que era presa, de un momento a otro caí en cuenta qué tanto me deseaba, cuál era el veneno por el cual su cuerpo me deseaba y más que el amor que me tenía era especial porque podría hacerle cualquier cosa menos despreciarlo ni mucho menos decirle que no me amaba ni dudar de él en ese aspecto.

Terry – Eres irresistible, no, no es cierto, toda tú te has vuelto irresistible, me dijo con voz ronca.

Candy – Ahora entiendo créeme, si quieres dormir aparte…entenderé.

Terry – Aunque no lo creas sé controlarme, solo quiero dormir ya, vamos acomódate, ven te abrazo.

No podía creer que fuera tan despreocupado de su actitud, pero comprendía que no dejaba de darle cierta importancia. Poco a poco nuestros ánimos se quedaron en la profundidad del sueño. Al otro día cuando desperté, mi brazo derecho pendía al lado de la cama, estaba acostada boca abajo, era tarde ya, una caja se encontraba en el diván junto con un alcatraz y una rosa, también una misiva.

Candy:

Ayer cuando fui a mi habitación a cambiarme hice una llamada telefónica, te regalo algunas cosas, espero que sean de tu agrado.

Besos

Terry

Dejé de lado las flores y la misiva, tomé la caja, deshice los lazos púrpuras que la envolvían, realmente era hermoso, nunca había visto un vestido negro tan bello, estaba bordado a lo largo con lentejuelas en el mismo tono, me quedé mirándolo un buen rato mientras me sentaba, era como si quisiera recordar que nuestro momento de anoche era tan maravilloso para él como lo fue para mí. Desde luego comencé por sacarlo, era largo con dos aberturas, una de cada lado con tirantes medianos y dos escotes, uno poco pronunciado al frente con caída y el otro era de espalda descubierta, sencillamente delineado y cubierto de tira bordada y canutillo, desde la espalda baja hasta los pies se encontraba un lazo de caída ligera hecha en seda a modo de cola, venía a juego de aretes de candelabro con diminutas piedras negras, una gargantilla, un anillo y una diadema; debajo del vestido se encontraba una chalina bordada y los zapatos bordados también con hilo de seda, todo estaba exquisitamente decorado.

Esa mañana tuve el presentimiento que ese regalo tenía un valor sentimental cargado de exquisito amor. En la tarde había oído que entraba a su habitación y salía al balcón, decidió entrar ahora por el mío, ya que se encontraba abierto.

Terry – ¿Candy, te encuentras aquí?

Candy – Estoy en el baño, salgo en unos momentos.

Terry – Esta bien, te espero en el balcón.

Salí en bata a su encuentro, sin darme cuenta de mi desnudez debajo de ella.

Candy - ¡Hola!

Terry – ¡Hola, eres un desastre! Paso por ti dentro en dos horas, como a las ocho de la noche. Está bien o te doy más tiempo.

Candy – Sí claro, está bien.

Me dio un beso rápidamente y regresó a su habitación.

Terry – Te veo al rato, se despidió con la mano en el aire.

Poco a poco me sequé y desenredé el cabello y unos minutos más tarde tocaron la puerta; al abrir se encontraba parada frente a mí una señorita, portaba un uniforme decorado con las insignias del hotel y debajo de estas las palabras "The L'Oreal Saloon", me indicó que era mi peinadora y maquillista y que estaba encantada de atenderme según las órdenes recibidas por el Sr. Grandchester, me sorprendí un poco, cuando me vestí supuse que habría llegado el momento de admirarme en el espejo no sin antes colocarme unos guantes con puntas de corazón que me dio Dorothy, así se llamaba la peinadora, los guantes eran igualmente negros y tenían flores en hilo de seda como adorno, me cubrían la mayoría del brazo; no me había dado cuenta que dentro del vestidor se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo, me miré esperando a ver a la misma Candy de siempre solo con un vestido de gala. Quedé realmente impresionada cuando levanté el rostro, quizás había visto mal no podría ser yo, no era más que una chica, sino una chica muy hermosa y sensual, el vestido era lo increíble en mí, pero ahora era que no me creía esa chica que se reflejaba. Oí que tocaron la puerta, Jenny fue a abrirla, todo para mí era nuevo, me di la vuelta y me encontré con los ojos de Terry, de alguna forma sabía que me vería así.

Terry - Lo sabía, sabía que te quedaría muy bien, estás simplemente encantadora.

Candy – Gracias. Me sonrojé un tanto.

Terry – Nos vamos, tenemos que llegar puntuales. Señorita, me haría el favor de acompañarme.

Candy – Está bien. Dorothy me dio la bolsa de mano que contenía: maquillaje en polvo, delineador y lápiz labial, un pequeño pañuelo y algunos dólares. Después me colocó la chalina en mis hombros y me deseó buena suerte.

Terry se dirigió hacia mí y me proporcionó su brazo, lo tomé y bajamos al lobby por el elevador, nos dirigimos hacia los pasillos de los salones que se encontraban del otro lado del hotel, estos eran pasadizos internos que servían para disfrutar más del paisaje veraniego de esa época, dimos exactamente ocho vueltas en ese corredor y al fin llegamos, Robert ya se encontraba ahí, sorprendido pues él estaba bailando con Stephanie, realmente la dueña no era nada provocativa, parecía más un robot que una mujer, pero era anfitriona y debería estar presente. Cuando entramos, todos se sorprendieron incluido Charlie que no me quitaba la vista de encima, fuimos a una de las mesas por unos aperitivos, pedí una copa de brandy y él un cognac, de pronto dieron el aviso para colocarnos todos en un círculo alrededor de la pista, estábamos tan atentos que no nos dimos cuenta de que en un extremo había aparecido Robert con los carnets, iba buscando a cada una de las presentes, había chicas de todos los departamentos, mi carnet estaba llenísimo, cuando me habría tocado respirar, pensaba. Una hora más tarde la música comenzó a sonar, era lenta nadie sabía a quién escoger y antes de que Charlie se le adelantara a Terry, este último me tomó de la mano dirigiéndome al balcón, al fin él ya sabía que era mi primer baile, cuando estuvimos fuera del barullo y en el balcón que daba a uno de los jardines que se encontraban alrededor del hotel, me volteó lentamente es decir, mi espalda se encontraba recargada en su pecho, así estuvimos admirando aquel bello cielo como el día anterior, la música apenas comenzaba pero tenía un gran deseo de que me besara, que lo vi de reojo, me volteé y admiré sus ojos, sin duda el aroma que despedía su camisa era inusualmente embriagante, comenzamos a bailar sin proponérnoslo; no nos dimos cuenta que Charlie espiaba desde el interior del salón, era sin duda una gran incógnita, no soportaba más, caminó rápidamente hacia nosotros pero se topó con una escena que no comprendía, Terry me besó apasionadamente en ese momento, mientras bailábamos y asociaba sus caricias acontecidas esa noche con la música que oía a lo lejos tanto que dulcemente dentro de mi corazón se formuló la misma frase que minutos después pronunciaron sus labios.

Terry – Te amo, quiero que recuerdes esta noche y la de ayer como si fuera una exquisita danza de caricias, me pidió fervorosamente.

Desde esa noche no tuve que pedir besos, caricias ni amor cuando él mismo deseaba proporcionármelo todo y más cuando todos quizás ya se habían enterado de nuestro secreto.

Continuará…

Hola chicas, ¡se alucinaron verdad!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI Mentiras y felicidad

Habían pasado los días, tan rápido como si hubiésemos agilizado el tiempo, tuve que mentirles a mis padres, de alguna manera sabía que ellos no conciliarían con esa idea, pero no queríamos que nadie se enterara por las represalias que se tomarían alrededor de nosotros, preferí disfrutar de esta relación ya que desde un principio me sentí algo culpable, traición hacia Albert, entendía que no podía tomar en cuenta eso, a últimas fechas tenía una enorme curiosidad de mis crecientes sonrojos, de la pasión que despertaba en mí los besos y las caricias que pensé: tal vez ahora…quizás este fin descubriría…aún no sabía que pensar acerca de ello, sobre todo cuando Charlie pedía algo y casualmente me encontraba sonrojada.

Charlie – Candy, hey pásame la bureta, pst pst…

Candy – No gracias, ya la pesé.

Charlie – Candy deja de andar en China, pon atención.

Candy – Perdón me decías. Pensaba en otra cosa.

Charlie – Si no me dices ni cuenta me doy.

Candy – Puedo ausentarme un ratito.

Charlie – Que te dé el aire de preferencia, sonrió.

Candy – Gracias. Saque rápidamente mi celular y marqué el número de Terry. Bueno, te interrumpo.

Terry – No corazón, ¿qué pasa?

Candy – Te necesito…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Terry – ¿Te pasó algo? Dime ¿estás bien?

Candy – Esto me está matando…te deseo mucho.

Terry – Amor, aguanta un poco más, solo faltan dos horas.

Comencé a sollozar y lo que menos me preocupaba era que me vieran, dos lagrimones salieron de mis ojos.

Candy – Sí, está bien, de acuerdo….y colgué.

Terry se quedó preocupado, demasiado diría yo, tan pronto colgó por el radio llamo a Ángel, para él estaba claro que algo pasaba.

Terry – Charlie, ven a mi oficina, por favor.

Charlie – Allá vamos.

De alguna manera Charlie ya sabía y se había puesto de acuerdo con Terry en el caso de que él quisiera ver a Candy. Charlie salió al pasillo a ver si podía localizarla, pero no la encontraba, quince minutos después se había oído el mismo llamado, Charlie decidió hablarle a Terry.

Charlie – Bueno, Terry. No encuentro a Candy por ningún lado, salió un rato a respirar y no la vi después.

De pronto se oyó otra voz en el radio.

Mcleod – Terry me hablas a la 211, por favor.

Terry – Bueno, se encuentra Mcleod ahí.

Mcleod – Soy yo, ¿Charlie busca a Candy? Se encuentra en las palapas del lado de las tejedoras.

Terry – Le aviso, gracias Mcleod. Sé dónde está, espera voy a ver qué pasa. Le dijo a Charlie. Firma un permiso para ella seguramente no se siente bien.

Charlie – Sí claro, enseguida lo lleno.

Mientras Terry atravesaba toda la planta, se preguntaba cómo le había hecho para llegar hasta allá tan rápido. Me encontraba tan afligida que tenía la cabeza metida entre las piernas mientras hiperventilaba.

Terry – Mi vida, ¿qué haces? ¿Qué pasa?

Candy – Nada, solo que no sé…

Terry – Veme, ven si quieres te doy la tarde libre y nos vemos en mi casa, ¿te parece?

Candy – No, lo siento, son niñerías mías, sólo que me quedé pensando en…

Terry – ¿En qué? Anda dime..

Candy – Me acordé de…no puedo…no puedo. Solté a llorar amargamente.

Terry – Me preocupas, no puedes irte así…

Candy – Sí, sí puedo, me voy a tu casa, te espero allá.

Me retiré del lado contrario a donde él se encontraba, no quise enfrentar la mirada de Terry, no podría soportarlo, se dirigió a su oficina por fuera, cerca de los jardines, entré a mi oficina, apagué todo y me fijé en el monitor, ahí habían dos notas, la primera era mi permiso firmado por Charlie y la segunda se encontraba doblada en dos:

"Amor sé que es difícil para ti esta situación, compréndeme no quiero que te vayas de la planta, pero si así lo decides, respetaré tu decisión, te firmé el permiso para retirarte, te veo en la casa…

Besos, Terry.

Dejé mis pertenencias sobre el escritorio, no sabía que decir ni a quién recurrir, no debía irme en ese estado, pero en esos momentos me sentí extraña, de hecho desde la mañana comencé a sentirme tan insegura y desolada, guardé las notas en mi bolso, seguramente me sentía así porque me había subido la presión, me costaba trabajo respirar, esto de las hiperventilaciones me resultaban extrañas, de momento lo único que vi era el escritorio moviéndose de un lado a otro, perdí el conocimiento y me caí de la silla, supongo, puesto que me encontraron en el piso. Robert fue a mi oficina a dejarme unas pruebas para un nuevo hilo, Terry habló a vigilancia reportando mi salida, el señor Fausto, uno de los vigilantes le dijo que aún no había salido, Terry se extrañó por ello, se preguntaba ¿dónde andaría? Robert subió y entró a mi oficina, miró mis cosas que aún estaban sobre el escritorio, se acercó más y sin querer me pisó el pie, por poco se cae, observó que es lo que había pisado dándose cuenta de que era un zapato, se agachó y lo que encontró era mi cuerpo totalmente flácido. El canal uno en la radio era el que siempre se tenía prendido en producción.

Robert – Candy, despierta. Servicio médico a la oficina de la señorita Candice White es urgente, por favor.

Terry al oír eso se apresuró, Charlie también iba en camino a mi oficina, mi pulso estaba muy débil y me notaba muy pálida, cuando llegó el servicio médico ya me habían quitado los zapatos y aflojado la ropa, en unos minutos los operadores estaban alrededor de mi oficina, Charlie llegó primero y después Terry.

Charlie – Robert ¿qué pasó?

Robert – Es Candy, la encontré inconsciente en su oficina, no sé qué paso.

Terry – ¿Charlie es Candy? ¿Está bien?

Robert – No lo sé, están viendo como se encuentra.

Terry – ¡Déjame verla!

Robert – Encontré esto en su bolso, ¿sabes qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera ido?

Terry miro el permiso firmado por Charlie, se imaginó las posibilidades desea decisión, si le hubiera pasado algo…no me lo perdonaría, pensó.

Charlie – Me dijo que se sentía bien y que podría irse sola.

Robert – Terry ella es tu obligación, supongo que no tengo que recordártelo.

Terry – Sí, lo sé. Aparentando calma.

Robert – Toma, el Gerente de Planta no está, así que te lo firmaré para que la puedas llevar al hospital con lo que te indique el servicio y después a su casa, espero que ahora si te responsabilices.

Robert - Claro.

Daniel miró a Robert, éste le apretó el hombro y lo palmeó, además había cosas que no sabían, que era lo que realmente tenía ella, antes de que se fuera le comentó algo.

Robert – Tómense el día de mañana, pasa tiempo con ella, le guiño el ojo.

Terry se sorprendió por el consejo, no entendía el por qué se lo había dado, quizás porque debería de haber visto la cara que tenía él cuando no daban noticias de ella.

Horacio – Hola Robert, ¿cómo estás? Candy estará bien, le daremos unas sales para que reaccione y alguien pueda llevarla a casa, está bien.

Robert - Claro, ya tiene quién la lleve a su casa. Miró a Terry furiosamente, pero calmado.

Media hora después Candy salía cargada en brazos por uno de los enfermeros, se dirigía al auto de Terry que afortunadamente lo había llevado en ese día, me colocaron en la parte trasera de su coche, ya había despertado pero me sentía débil. Algunas horas más tarde, llegamos a casa y me ayudó a subir al departamento, el elevador era mi cruz, me sentía muy mal para protestar, no llegué al departamento completa, me desmayé nuevamente, me cargó y depositó en su cama, tenía fiebre. Cuando volví en sí, la fiebre no cedía.

Terry - Candy, ¿qué tienes? Amor me confundes, dime.

Candy - No quiero pasar estos días en casa. Quiero estar contigo aunque mañana trabajes.

Terry - Tengo el día de mañana libre, pero tienes que dormir en tu casa.

Candy - No, pásame mi celular.

Terry - ¿Qué vas hacer?

Candy – Es preciso que le llame, tengo una recaída…hola buenas tardes, me comunica con el Dr. Michael por favor, si gracias, espero... ¡Hola!

Michael – Bueno, ¿quién habla?

Candy – ¿Estás aquí en la ciudad?

Michael – Candy, si me voy mañana a Monterrey ¿Por qué?

Candy – ¡Ven, es urgente! Te van a dar la dirección en la que estoy.

Michael – Si, pero dime ¿qué pasa…?

Candy – No sé tengo mucho frio… ya no pude contestarle…me desmayé en ese momento.

Terry – Perdón se desmayó nuevamente, te doy la dirección.

Michael – ¿Cuántas veces se ha desmayado en las últimas horas?

Terry – Tres.

Michael - No puede ser, le puedes aplicar fomentos fríos en lo que llego.

Terry - Sí claro.

Terry le proporcionó sus datos y su número de celular. En las horas siguientes Michael llegaba a tocar al departamento.

Michael – Hola, necesito verla.

Terry - Esta allí, pasa.

Michael - Gracias, ¿cómo esta? ¿Ya despertó?

Terry - No, le tomé la temperatura es muy alta, mira.

Michael - No sabes si ¿sus padres lo saben?

Terry - No quiso quedarse en su casa.

Michael - Bien, iré por sus cosas y les explicaré lo que pasa.

Terry – Saldríamos de viaje mañana por el trabajo.

Michael – Ah ok, lo resolveré. Pero antes tengo que hacer una llamada, ten mi celular y busca el número de Anthony Brower, por favor. Ponlo en altavoz.

Terry – Sí claro, ya está. Buscó en la agenda de mala forma.

Anthony – Bueno, Michael ¿qué pasa?

Michael – Que bueno que contestas, me urge que vengan a Puebla, Candy tuvo una recaída, vengan lo más pronto posible, llama a sus padres e inventa cualquier cosa acerca de su ausencia, mañana iba a salir de viaje con Terry, supongo que lo sabías.

Anthony – Si algo me comentó de eso.

Terry bajó la mirada ante esa afirmación, puso cara de enfado, se preguntaba qué tanto conocía de sus vidas a través mío.

Michael – Bueno, les avisarás a tu tía y a tu padre.

Anthony - Llama a mi tía, a papá lo tengo aquí cerca. Está bien. Vamos para allá de inmediato.

Michael - Podrías marcar otro teléfono, busca Elroy Andley.

Terry – Claro, ya está.

Elroy – ¡Hola! ¿Memo, cómo estás?

Michael – Bien, pero Candy recayó…

Elroy – Avisaré a mi cuñado y a mi sobrino, en que hospital la tienes… está bien.

Michael – No, no se encuentra en un hospital, pero Anthony ya va en camino al aeropuerto junto con su padre, contáctelo y lleguen cuanto antes.

Elroy – Esta bien, te llamaremos en cuanto lleguemos.

Michael – Aquí los esperaré.

Terry se quedó impresionado, Anthony, el chico que siempre estaba al pendiente de Candy vendría en unas horas, no entendía que es lo que pasaba, se atrevió a preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía.

Terry - ¿Qué tiene? ¿Recaída?

Memo – No hay tiempo, lo siento, luego te explico. Ahora si me disculpas, ayúdame a cambiarla, esta ropa se encuentra humedecida. Candy, con esto despertaras.

Candy - Quita eso, huele horrible. Logré decir quedamente.

Terry - Candy ¿qué paso?

Candy - No sé, solamente me sentí como si todo se estuviera moviendo en vaivén y ya no supe nada, me duele la cabeza y tengo mucho frío.

Michael - Tienes fiebre, te traigo algo abrigador, espera. Perdón, tienes un cobertor.

Terry - Sí claro, en el clóset hasta arriba.

Michael - Puedes alcanzármelo, le tomaré unas muestras, espero llegar a tiempo al laboratorio, pasaré por su equipaje, al fin y al cabo sus papás ya se fueron desde hace rato, no la dejes moverse, vendré en cuanto tenga los resultados, estará bien. Dale este medicamento, le ayudará con la fiebre. Dudas.

Terry - No ninguna, gracias.

Michael - Por cierto no hagas caso si tiene delirios. Anthony tardará en llegar, le daré la dirección en unas horas. Permiso.

Michael le dio el medicamento y se retiró, Terry se puso el pijama y se recostó a su lado, tratando de abrigarla lo más posible para que la fiebre bajara. Se sentía un poco incómodo, tuvo que pensar que Terry era una amiga; se acomodó e intentaba dormir cuando el calor lo inundó en un sopor.

Candy – ¡Hola amor! Hace mucho calor no te parece.

Terry – Demasiado, me parece que bastante.

Candy – ¿Cuánto he dormido?

Me estiré y de pronto me di cuenta de que estaba durmiendo con él como si nada, me alejé un poco de él.

Candy - Medidas preventivas, me imagino que aún no entiendes lo que pasa, no te lo había contado todo recuerdas, ven acércate mas, después de que Albert murió todo fue de mal en peor…

Le conté la dolorosa decisión que tuve que tomar en el momento en el que Albert se resistía a morir, lo del funeral, lo de mi secreto-fugarnos para casarnos-, lo de tantas situaciones y recuerdos en el cementerio…lo que pasó después de eso.

Terry - Candy no debes de explicarme nada.

Candy - Sé que Anthony estará muy pronto aquí, lo sé créeme, te mirará con desdén, estará celoso de ti, pero no caigas en su juego, es natural lo que siente, no por nada nos hemos querido tanto tiempo y además él está enamorado de mí…

Terry - ¿Enamorado? Anthony enamorado de ti, pero lo dices así como si nada, Candy…

Candy - No te enojes, es pequeño aún, además en estas condiciones no creo que diga algo, ¿qué hora es?

Terry - Las dos de la mañana.

Candy - ¿Qué calor hace, no te parece? Voy por agua a la cocina.

Terry - No debes levantarte. Deja yo voy, órdenes del médico.

Candy - El médico, cuál, Michael no es médico, todo me prohíbe, no soy tan inútil.

Cuando traté de levantarme, trastabillé y estuve a punto de caer de no haber sido por Terry, eso precisamente me hubiese ocurrido, me colocó sobre la cama suavemente, la pijama que me pusieron anteriormente estaba totalmente empapada por sudor, abrió un cajón de la cómoda que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, de ahí extrajo una camiseta holgada de color azul marino como las que usaba cuando dormía, tenía la cabeza colgando, me puso las manos en los antebrazos, de pronto comencé a sollozar, alcé los brazos y mientras me cambiaba la camiseta, limpiaba mis lágrimas con besos. Después me volvió a recostar.

Terry - Candy quédate quieta, por favor, voy por tu agua.

Candy - Si Albert, ve te espero.

Terry - Albert…no hagas caso a los delirios recordó lo que había dicho Michael. En efecto… los delirios.

Terry sintió que aún amaba demasiado a Albert, algo sentía dentro de sí, no sabía si era decepción o frustración porque la situación se ponía cada vez más tensa, recordó lo que había dicho Michael, delirios por qué, que era realmente lo que pasaba. Solamente él sabía lo que sentía, seguía sin adivinar que era lo me pasaba con él cuando ya habíamos aclarado que mi amor por Albert eran cosas del pasado.

Terry – Sí amor, descansa.

Mientras sacaba la jarra de agua del refrigerador se detenía a pensar cuando la conoció, de pronto oyó el repique del timbre de la puerta, dejó el vaso a medio llenar y depositó la jarra de agua a la derecha de este. Caminó hasta la puerta y observó por la mirilla un momento. Era Anthony, la señora Elroy y su padre.

Terry – ¡Hola! Buenas noches.

Anthony – Hola Terry, Candy está bien.

Terry – Aún no lo sé, Michael no ha llegado con los análisis. Pero pasen, es la segunda habitación a la izquierda, por el pasillo.

Michael – Gracias.

Terry – De nada.

Anthony, la señora Elroy y su padre fueron por el camino que Terry les había indicado, el llegó después con el agua de Candy, se hincó a su lado y le dio un poco de ella, unos cuantos sorbos tal vez, después se despidió y cuando hubo llegado a la cocina para meter la jarra nuevamente al refrigerador, sonó el timbre, era Michael que había regresado con una maleta y los resultados.

Michael – Gracias, cómo ha seguido.

Terry – Le cambié el pijama y aún tiene fiebre.

Michael – Espera aquí, tengo que hablar con todos. Anthony, Elroy, señor Brower, cómo están, pueden seguirme por favor.

Anthony – Sí claro. ¿Qué pasa?

Michael – No son buenas noticias, al menos por su estado de ánimo. Hablé hace unos días con ella, me dio una carta de entre miles de hojas revueltas en su cabeza, eran ideas sueltas, pero esto es resultado de una recaída de lo sucedido con Albert. Aún está débil, tiene anemia.

Terry – Anemia…¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta?

Michael – Seguramente ni ella misma lo sabía, de hecho desde ese día come realmente poco, es más creo que no quería preocuparnos.

Terry – Lo siento, me disculpan.

Terry se culpaba de ello, que es lo qué pasó realmente, se preguntaba.

Anthony – ¿Qué haremos? ¿La tendremos que internar?

Michael – Prefiero esperar, después de todo Terry se encontraba.

Mientras Michael seguía explicando la situación en la que se encontraba Candy, Terry se encontraba cerca de la ventana de su despacho, era tan imprescindible para él saber en que no había puesto atención, como era posible que no se diera cuenta, como podría haber sido tan ciego…no podía dejar de pensar en Candy como la mujer maravillosa que era para él.

Michael – Entonces quien quiere hablar con él.

Anthony – Lo haré.

Terry se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Terry – Adelante.

Anthony – Puedo charlar contigo, es importante.

Terry – Sí claro, pasa. Deben hacer lo que sea bueno para ella.

Anthony – Si la amas, apóyala.

Terry sonrió, recordaba cuántas veces él se había hecho esa misma pregunta cuando este chico iba a visitarla a la planta. Cómo amarla si aún no lo podía olvidar.

Terry – Lo es todo para mí. No sé cómo aún lo recuerda tanto y a ti, cómo considera tu parecer, por qué viniste hasta aquí, sólo por ella y dónde quedo yo.

Anthony – Sé qué no te agrado, pero quizás cuando te cuente esto, el por qué recayó y además el por qué se encuentra en tal estado, cambiaras de idea, tienes que dejarla ir a un hospital, aquí no es bueno que este.

Terry se dio la vuelta, con los ojos embravecidos, rojos de coraje contra Anthony por aquel comentario.

Terry – Hablas por ti, no es bueno si sabes que estoy de por medio. Sin embargo, será lo que el médico señale.

Anthony – Mi amor por ella no es tema de conversación, si a eso te refieres, pero no es por ello que te lo digo. Si nos tienes aquí en tu casa, se debe a que hicimos una promesa ante un cadáver, Candy fue la última persona que Albert vio y sintió cuando murió.

Terry lo miraba sin comprender, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Candy tuvo que soportar el adiós del amor de su vida sola, no comprendía exactamente.

Anthony – En efecto, Candy estaba sola cuando él murió, la recaída de hoy fue el gran dolor que reprimió por más de dos semanas y que no pudo sacar hasta que falleció, por eso es que ella se aísla cuando piensa que no la merecía tan solo porque volvió a enamorarse, porque ahora está contigo, siente que lo está traicionando.

Terry oía a Anthony, sus palabras rebotaban en sus oídos tan impacientes que no se dio cuenta cuando Anthony había puesto un sobre blanco encima del escritorio y lo deslizaba con la punta de sus dedos.

Anthony – Toma esta carta me la escribió hace unos días, compréndela y apóyala, si no lo haces déjame el camino libre, sabré qué hacer.

Terry se quedó mirando al sobre sin darse cuenta cuando Anthony se había retirado.

Continuará…

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh el capítulo que sigue esta de chilla y chilla, así que niñas tomen su pañuelo y nos vemos mañana jajaja!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII La imagen del espejo

Terry tomó el sobre, pensando si debería leer esa misiva, quizás entendería lo que ella estaba pensando sin que él se diese cuenta, se notaba confundido, demasiado para su gusto, lo abrió pero se dio cuenta que aquella no constaba de una sola hoja ni un par siquiera, es mas constaba de unas diez, escritas a mano, algunas tenían ondulaciones; la sacó inmediatamente, la extendió y efectivamente se dio cuenta de que algunas de ellas tenían lagrimones, como si estuviesen marcadas en el papel. Comenzó a leer.

Anthony:

Quizás te parezca poco lo que me ha pasado, cuando sé que ustedes mi verdadera familia no la han pasado mejor, hoy me encuentro en un laberinto sin salida, mis padres no están en casa, salieron de viaje con mis hermanas como casi siempre, catorce años creo que sí hacen la diferencia, entre ellas y yo, ellas si han disfrutado de su niñez y de la compañía de mis padres, a veces me pregunto si lo que dicen es verdadero o solo es compromiso, sus palabras me suenan tan huecas. La diferencia entre tú tía y mis padres es que ELroy demuestra su preocupación y yo puedo demostrar mis sentimientos, para mis padres parece que sólo existieran mis hermanas y yo fuese un conjunto vacío, no cuento en su vida, mi vida y mi amor ha sido mi trabajo, prefiero vivir entre números, cálculos y compañeros de trabajo que convivir con mi familia. Siento que no existo para ellos mientras que mis calificaciones fueran más que excelentes, en ocasiones una pregunta ronda mi cabeza, cuándo me sentiré feliz por pertenecer a una familia exitosa, quisiera saber qué imagen debo reflejar en esta inmensa soledad. El espejo que miró en estos momentos no me dice nada, sólo lo miro para descubrir que mi rostro ha cambiado, unas pequeñas arrugas han dejado mella en mis ojos, el insomnio persiste aún, no sé que debiera pensar, que mi acogedora habitación que se encuentra alrededor de mí no existe como tal, sólo es el reflejo de la penumbra que se encuentra en mi corazón. Maldición, por qué en diciembre, a veces me pregunto si el sufrimiento algún día me dará descanso, por qué las personas que amo siempre se mueren, tendré mala suerte acaso o será la imagen desgastada la que me sobrepasa.

En estos momentos, mi espejo me dice que no he dormido lo suficiente, que tampoco he comido lo necesario y que mi corazón es quizás lo más pequeño de mi cuerpo, quizás también me muestre que el amor ha muerto para mí y que debo de césar en su constante búsqueda. Ese sería tal vez el colmo, no le basta a Dios hacerme infeliz cada vez que puede, quiere que le aborrezca y reniegue mi fé, no necesito verlo para creer en él, pero él necesita mi reflejo para hacerme sufrir.

No sabes cuánto me duele que me haya abandonado, no…no me abandonó, se lo pedí aunque se me partiera el corazón, no podía soportar el verle tan desolado, tuve que pedirle que se fuera, él pensó que no lo amaba, que ironía, me indigné, claro que lo hice… aquel pensamiento era doloroso…pero no podía dejar que sufriera, de ninguna manera, mi corazón se desgarró en ese momento, le supliqué que no se quedara porque me dolería verlo siendo medio hombre como él se llamaba, no era medio hombre, de cualquier modo le amaría siempre fuera como fuera; me pidió que le besara, lo hice, no podía dejar de hacerlo, sería mi último contacto con él, algo con lo cual le recordaría para siempre, eso fue solo un beso de despedida. Se nubló el paisaje, mi corazón dejó de latir, no podía llorar, no quería hacerlo, creía estar preparada, pero… me di cuenta que no era así, me faltaba el aire, nadie me vio, me dejé caer en el piso, pidiéndole que no me dejase, se lo pedí cuando ya era demasiado tarde, no debía dejarlo, no quería dejarlo.

Salí desorientada, ni mi propia seguridad me importaba, me dirigí a su casa, la que sería muy pronto la mía, no por el valor de la propiedad ni por la decoración, pronto sería su esposa, me urgía ver mi vestido, algunos papeles, algunas rocas, algo que pudiese rescatar de él, me corté los pies, no me importaba, perdí mucha sangre, no lo noté, entrando a su habitación, abrí nuestra maleta y me fui adormeciendo con el vaivén de los peces que se encontraban nadando en la pecera. Pensaste realmente que mi vida pendía de un hilo después de haber atentado contra mi vida, no me conoces, no lo sentí como tal.

Quisiera recordar que pasó en el cementerio, no escuchaba nada, no entendía nada, algunas cosas que sabía era que quería estar con él a como diera lugar, aunque estuviera cinco metros debajo de la tierra, sentía mis manos, dedos y pies entumecidos, pero no me importaba, pareciera que no me obedecieran, no importaba, mis dientes emitían sonidos, mi pulso era bajo, tomé la tierra viendo pequeños montículos, como si de esta dependiera mi existir, comencé a llorar, era desolación pensé, realmente lo era, creo que no, era más bien que dejé de existir por unos minutos, que dejara de existir en unos momentos para lograr verle. Cuando me llamaste por mi nombre, lo vi, delante de mí, hincado y tomando mi rostro, tomó una de mis lágrimas y se la bebió, me sonrió y me dio un afable beso, uno que nunca podré describir, uno con el que aún sueño, aún a pesar de estar nuevamente enamorada.

Ahora la imagen que tengo frente a mí, es un pequeño trozo de la antigua Candy, la que era demasiado sonriente y que el amor la tenía más que embobada ante cualquier persona, cualquiera que le conocía la hacía feliz cada día.

La imagen que se refleja en el espejo, no es la misma de hace unas semanas, ella es la que añora que el tiempo regrese, es la que sueña que su amor no ha muerto, siento que no debo pensar en ello, pero quizás alguno de ustedes pueda pensar en cómo es que me siento, que mi vida jamás puede volver a ser como era cuando Albert vivía, que quizás esto me marque de por vida, que no hay clones de las personas aunque bien podría intentarlo, nunca encontraré nuevamente el amor porque nadie se casaría con una persona fielmente triste, de mirada encubierta por una especial sonrisa. No hay máscara que pueda ocultar el dolor que causa la pérdida de la persona amada, el dolor de un alma que no está segura que pueda recobrar su alegría.

Trataré de volver a mi presente lo más rápido que pueda, mientras la imagen del espejo, la que se refleja en este momento será la que visualice cada mañana, antes de bañarme y la que vivirá siempre conmigo aunque intente desecharla como a la basura que es; no puedo creer que piense que la persona que en estos momentos se encuentra frente a mí, sea la misma que hace ocho años iba a ser el destello de tu hermano…a veces quisiera ser parte del firmamento…ven a mí, por favor, ven que siento que me muero, tal y como debió de haber pasado en ese día en el cual Albert pensó que no sería el mismo hombre si me sobrevivía, cuando de entre sus preocupaciones nació el deseo de besarme por última vez, dejándome la esencia de su alma prendada a mis labios; no podré soportarlo si estás tan lejos de mí, tu rostro es tan parecido al de él, que es lo único que me reconfortaría, soy egoísta lo sé, pero alguna vez te he pedido un favor, ahora concédemelo.

No debo ser egoísta, es injusto para ti. Perdóname. Perdona a esta simple mujer que no puede evitar el extrañarlo…extrañarte, tan poca valía tiene tu amistad que no considero el amor que me profesas, no debo arrastrarte ante estas peticiones, perdóname por no pensar con coherencia…ahora mismo Terry se encuentra en el trabajo mientras lo espero en su casa, no sabe que me quedé pensando y recordando el amor frente al espejo que se encuentra en su habitación, escribiendo algunas cosas, una carta que llegara en unos días a ti, a mi mejor amigo.

Terry…fue tan amoroso, ha sido tan amoroso, pensé que nadie existirá después de él, cuatro meses han pasado y aunque no olvido a tu hermano a mi adorado Albert, no puedo mentir, amo a Terry, lo amo más de lo que se me ve, me hace feliz, aunque a veces me da tristeza lo que él tendrá que soportar, traté de no hacer caso a su preocupación pero caí nuevamente en la trampa, le advertí, lo hice pero no me escuchó, su trampa, el amor que siente en demasía por mí, tanto que las situaciones nos llevaron a tratarnos sin indiferencia, que nos acercaron al máximo, adoramos estar tan juntos, tan unidos, pero él no entiende aún mi amor y mi existencia por su ausencia, piensa que no le amo como lo amé a él, la diferencia…el tiempo, ocho años no son como ocho días ni ocho semanas…es demasiado tiempo, demasiados recuerdos. He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo, no se ha dado cuenta cuanto me cuesta vivir sin planear nada, hace unas semanas salí de viaje con él, fue maravilloso, me hizo sentir cosas tan diferentes…sentimientos que no conocía, no lo extrañé me sentí algo culpable por ello, tanto que siento un amor diferente, tan ardiente y totalmente diferente…

Con amor, Candy.

Terry no coordinaba lo que acababa de leer, salió intempestivamente del despacho, tan rápido que no lo habían visto venir, fue directo a donde me encontraba, ahora estaba lúcida, vi como Michael indicaba a todos que salieran hasta Anthony entendió el por qué se encontraba hincado al lado de mi cama.

Terry – Hola amor, ¿cómo te sientes?

Candy – Mejor, se me ha quitado la fiebre.

Terry me tocó la frente.

Terry – Si ya veo, no más fiebre, te amo pequeña.

Candy – No me lo recuerdes…yo también, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Terry – Ahora te entiendo, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta. Lo siento tanto.

Candy - ¿De qué me hablas?

Terry – De esto, ¿cuándo me dirás lo que sientes?

Elroy – Es difícil para ella…debes entenderlo. Hasta con nosotros tuvieron secretos.

Sr. Brower – No sabíamos que iban a casarse ni que se fugarían. Exacto, lo tenían perfectamente planeado. Sonrió.

Anthony – Imagínate, si estamos tan cerca y sabemos tan poco. ¿Qué esperas que ella te diga?

Michael – Me disculpan, no debemos estar tantos aquí.

Candy – Nos podrían dejar a Terry y a mí unos minutos solos. Prometo descansar después.

Michael – Claro que sí, pero no abuses, está bien.

Candy – Si, lo haré. Lamento haberte preocupado, me disculpas por ello.

Terry – Después de leerla entiendo muchas cosas, aún necesitamos conocernos más, lo sabes eh.

Candy – Sí, pero no podremos hacerlo si sigo postrada en esta cama. Además hace un rato soñé contigo.

Terry – No me digas, me da gusto espero haber actuado muy bien…

Candy – Ni te lo imaginas, Terry…me das un beso.

Terry – Cómo podría negártelo, te amo.

Candy – Yo también, te amo.

Los labios de Terry se sentían tan calientes y húmedos, abrí más la boca para que explorara la mía, se alejó un momento de mí, lo extrañaba demasiado y quería que lo prolongara aún más.

Terry – No me tientes Candy, no estás en condición y lo sabes.

Candy – Sí y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Me quedaré a descansar.

Terry – Hablaré con Robert y veré qué puedo hacer para que faltes hasta que te recuperes.

Candy - Gracias amor, te quiero.

Terry se despidió con la mano, mandó un beso al aire y se retiró.

Continuará…

¡Bua! Si yo también lloré otra vez, esa carta esta de triste y la verdad es que no recuerdo si la modifiqué, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y ¡feliz año chicas! Las veo el primero de enero del 2012 o sea, mañana.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII Nunca me lo perdonaría

Ya había pasado una semana, Anthony y su familia me encontraron en el aeropuerto y me acompañaron hasta mi casa, al menos esa es la historia que todos habíamos acordado decir. Mis padres estaban encantados en recibir a la familia de mi ex novio, aunque ellos no sabían ni siquiera el parentesco que hubieran tenido si la boda se hubiese efectuado; debido a que mis parientes eran de la alta alcurnia de Monterrey como mis padres decían, su visita siempre había sido grata para ellos. El lunes siguiente asistí al trabajo con kilos de medicamentos y más cuidados que un alumbramiento reciente. Apenas llegué a mi oficina y me estaban esperando los operarios.

Candy – Hola chicos, regrese, ¿qué mala suerte verdad?

Chicos – No como cree señorita, ¿se siente mejor?

Candy – Mucho mejor, gracias, gracias por el recibimiento muchachos.

Charlie – ¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo estás?

Candy - ¡Muy bien gracias! ¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo por aquí?

Charlie - ¡Arreglándomelas! Te envían saludos los de la Compañía.

Candy - ¡Gracias! ¿Qué tengo atrasado?

Charlie - Pues solo esa pila de documentos que tienes que revisar, he ido adelantando, además Robert nos concedió una practicante, puedes encargarle trabajo a ella.

Candy - No me consientan tanto, me voy a mal acostumbrar.

Charlie - Son órdenes del jefe, te veo en la comida.

Terry - ¿Quieres un café bonita?

Candy - ¡Hola¡ ¿Cómo estás?

Terry - Muy bien, pero mejor de que ya te tengo aquí, antes quisiera pedirte algo, recuerdas el mensaje que te puse en el monitor…

Candy - Vagamente, ¿por qué?

Terry - No le hagas caso, es más haz de cuenta que nunca lo escribí.

Candy - De cualquier manera, mi respuesta es no. Ah por cierto, será mejor que le avises a alguien que me acompañe al comedor, como veras Michael se pasó de gracioso, apenas y puedo llegar yo sola al sanitario.

Terry - Amor era por tu bien, eres demasiado necia.

Me sorprendí al escuchar la palabra amor en el trabajo, cuando antes cuidaba todo lo que decía.

Terry - Pero no te preocupes, vendré por ti a la hora de la comida, ¿está bien?

Candy - De acuerdo.

Sorprendida era poco, era más que una sorpresa, desde cuándo ha actuado así, ¿qué había sucedido? Me pregunté, enseguida llamé a Charlie por radio.

Candy - Charlie, ubicación.

Charlie - Estoy en la 215.

Candy - Bueno, ¡hola Charlie! ¿Qué pasa con Terry, tú sabes algo?

Charlie - Candy debes de preguntárselo a él.

Candy - No puedo, sabes que no debo caminar sin compañía.

Charlie - Espera. Terry ubicación.

Terry - Mi oficina.

Charlie - ¡Hola Terry! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué el cambio? Candy ya lo notó.

Terry- ¿Te ha preguntado algo, verdad?

Charlie – Sí, de hecho la tengo en la otra línea. ¿Qué le digo?

Terry- Que voy a su oficina, pero necesito que nadie me vea, podrías ayudarme.

Charlie - ¡Claro! Aparécete en 10 minutos.

Terry- Ok, gracias.

Charlie - Candy, voy en 10 minutos, no te muevas.

Candy - Gracias.

Me había puesto a cualificar unas muestras, por órdenes de Robert me colocaron un espectrofotómetro cerca de mi escritorio, mi silla era corrediza y eso me facilitaba el movimiento, tomé el auricular del teléfono y llamé a la Gerencia de Producción.

Candy – Robert, hola ¿cómo estás?

Robert – Bien y tú, espero que mejor, ¿cómo te sientes?

Candy - Mejor gracias, Robert hablaba para agradecerte por la ayuda que me diste en mis días de convalecencia.

Robert – Valoramos mucho tu trabajo, pequeña. Pero no me des las gracias, Terry trabajó unos días hasta tarde con Terry para que tu trabajo no se atrasara tanto.

Me quedé sin habla, ya decía que mi trabajo nunca resultaba ser tan poco.

Candy – Sí me lo dijo (mentí), pero quería agradecértelo en persona aunque creo que va a tener que esperar.

Robert – Si Candy, no te preocupes, después me apachurras. Te veo después, está bien, saludos.

Candy – Si gracias, te lo prometo, te veo luego.

Me quedé sin habla, quizás las cosas se habían dado tan rápido desde la última vez que estuve aquí, arrimé el teclado hacia el frente y coloqué la frente sobre el escritorio, unos minutos después Terry entró preocupado por haberme visto en esa posición.

Terry – Candy responde, te sientes bien.

Candy – Si no te preocupes, me siento de maravilla, solo descansaba y ponía mis pensamientos en orden, nada más.

Terry - Si no te sientes bien me lo dices.

Candy - Claro, no te preocupes…Terry ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué ese cambio?

Terry - ¿Cuál cambio?

Candy - Nunca me has llamado _amor_ delante de otros.

Terry - No entiendo, claro que sí, ah ya sé a qué te refieres. Cuando pasó aquello, Robert me hizo ver que no debía ser tan rígido con nuestra relación mientras no interfiriera con nuestro desempeño.

Candy – Se puede saber qué te dijo Robert, para que estés así.

Terry - Que estabas a mi cargo y que si me imaginaba lo que te hubiese sucedido si te ibas en ese estado y nunca me lo…perdonaría. Sabes tenía razón…no me lo hubiese perdonado nunca.

Candy - Pero la del secreto y el ánimo decaído era yo, como podrías saberlo tú.

Terry - No claro, es difícil saberlo, debía poner más atención en tus reacciones.

Candy - Bueno, te prometo que te avisaré cuando mi ánimo decaiga un poco. De cualquier manera no me siento bien…nuestro fin de semana se esfumó.

Terry - Ya habrá unos cuantos más, además hay algunas sorpresas para ti y otras tantas malas noticias para mí.

Candy - Ajá si cuales, es Charlie verdad.

Terry - En efecto, tendré pruebas con él y Charlie. Te extrañaré por las mañanas sabes.

Candy - También te tengo una noticia.

Terry - Ah sí ¿cuál?

Candy - Charlie me envió un mensaje por la red, eso me ha dado una idea.

Terry - Ah sí, cómo que planeas corazón.

Candy - Ven, acércate.

Le agarré de las solapas del saco, su aroma era de cítricos, justo como a mí me gustaba, mi inmovilidad me tenía frustrada un tanto, pero mis sueños estaban por cumplírseme, le acaricié el rostro con la mano, él la tomó, sabía que si seguía sobre ese camino acabaría por torturarlo, mi dedo delineó su boca e instintivamente mordí mi labio inferior lo cual provocó que se excitara rápidamente, me vio de reojo…

Terry - Candy, basta, no me puedo dar ese lujo.

Candy - Si me imagino el trabajo es lo más importante

Terry - No es el trabajo, no te burles de mí, te deseo desde hace una semana, pero…

Candy – Pero...

Terry - Pero Michael me advirtió sobre tu estado de salud y me prohibió intimar por el momento contigo, lo siento.

Candy - Lo odio, no te das cuenta que también te deseo, más de lo que tú quieres saber, como quieras.

Terry - Candy entiéndeme, lo hago por ti, no soportaría que algo malo te sucediese.

Candy - Lo sé, quizás tengas razón, que remedio, anda solo dame un beso, así, uno pequeñito. Le señale en diminutivo con los dedos de la mano.

Terry - Está bien, un rico y dulce beso solamente. Me advirtió.

Candy - Gracias.

En efecto fue un solo beso, uno delicado, amoroso y muy duradero.

Continuará…

Niñas ya estamos en 2012, yuhuuu primer capítulo de este año, esta semana actualizaré dos capítulos de la dama del retrato, bueno las veo luego.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV Nuestra primera noche

Estábamos por cumplir ocho meses de novios, increíblemente había superado la crisis existencial que me aquejaba en el pasado, fue difícil discernir entre lo que mi pasado me recordaba y lo que vivía a su lado. Cada día en la planta era totalmente distinto, ahora me resultaba menos doloroso hablar de Albert y Terry prefirió no tocar el tema hasta que estuviese preparada para hacerlo. Mis padres se iban con más frecuencia de viaje y debido a mi trabajo a veces tan loable y en ocasiones tan divertido, mis hermanas visitaban más a menudo a los abuelos. Pronto se daría un suceso totalmente extraordinario.

Charles había llegado a la planta hacía dos meses aproximadamente, las pruebas de diseño eran menos extensas para ese entonces, lastimosamente nos dimos cuenta que el estructurador y diseñador del equipo no era tan hábil como presumía ser; en contables ocasiones nos decía: "sé lo que estoy haciendo", pero no le hacía gracia lo que comentábamos cuando se hacían las pruebas de arranque del cristalizador de poliéster para la nueva línea de colorantes, al menos le consideraba una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Mi salud había mejorado bastante, por las mañanas Terry me invitaba al querido Club de Tobby para tomarnos un café con los planeadores, aunque el café me lo tenían prohibido y por las tardes, al menos una vez a la semana me invitaba a comer Charles, que por si fuera poco me dejaba recados en el monitor en un perfecto español, situación que le molestaba en demasía a Terry. Me encantaba verle celoso.

Terry - ¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo estás?

Candy - Bien y tú - le pregunté sin mirarle.

Terry - ¿Qué haces?

Candy - Nada aquí revisando unos pedidos de Robert, que por cierto no encuentro.

Terry se extrañó que no lo viera a los ojos, en unos segundos lo tenía tan cerca de mí que por un momento pensé que me atraparía mintiéndole, lo más extraño del asunto es que así fue.

Terry - ¿Qué te pasa? Me acarició una mejilla dándose cuenta que ésta se encontraba húmeda.

Candy - Nada, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Terry - A ver, mírame, ah ya veo. Candy me prometiste que me ibas a decir cuando amanecieras con el ánimo decaído.

Candy - Pero si no tengo el ánimo decaído, sólo que…

Terry - Dímelo Candy, ¿qué pasa?

Candy – Tuve unas diferencias con mis padres por la mañana y es la única forma que encontré para no desesperarme, lo siento.

Terry - No amor, si no te estoy retando, a ver ven, - me tomó de la mano y nos sentamos frente al escritorio.

Candy - Quisiera pedirte un favor…pero no sé si deba tomarme esas libertades.

Terry - A ver, primero dime ¿qué paso?

Candy - Mis padres insinuaron ciertos detalles sobre nuestro noviazgo y me enojé, raro en mí.

Terry - Si muy raro, ¿cuáles detalles?

Candy - No importa, sólo me fui de casa. Traigo mis cosas en esa maleta que está detrás del archivero. Las señalé de inmediato.

Terry - Que hiciste, ¿qué? Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. Bueno, pero será mejor que les llames para que sepan ¿dónde estás?

Candy - No, no quiero, además si así dijeron…eso, no me van a aplaudir por pedirle ayuda a mi novio exactamente.

Terry - Está bien, sólo déjales un mensaje de que estarás bien y eso es todo.

Lo miré a los ojos, acabé accediendo.

Por la tarde, llevó mi maletas a su auto, me ayudó a entrar y después nos pusimos en marcha hacia su departamento; cuando entramos a este, me dejé caer en la cama, hacia un mes que no estaba ahí, cerré los ojos intentando calmar mis nervios, me quité instintivamente los zapatos y de pronto Terry se encontraba al lado de mi cabeza, me dio un beso en la mejilla, abrí los ojos y le sonreí unos momentos.

Candy - ¿Dónde dormiré? ¡Ah ya sé! ¿En el sillón?

Terry - No Candy, dormiremos aquí, ambos.

Candy - Este…seguro.

Terry - Sí, ¿no hay problema verdad?

Candy - Pues espero poder dormir…lo dije muy bajito.

Terry - Igual yo.

Ese día era el último de la semana, ya que ambos tendríamos concordancia en nuestras vacaciones, estaríamos cerca de dos semanas de haraganes en casa de cualquier manera; mis compañeras del colegio se habían casado ya para esas épocas y mis amigos también, era la primera noche en que estaría compartiendo habitación con él, me puse demasiado inquieta, traté de tranquilizarme, aún tomaba medicamentos para la anemia, me dormí en la sala debido a que él se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su madre mientras veía un rato televisión. Cuando hubo colgado me buscó en la habitación y se dio cuenta de que me había quedado profundamente dormida sobre el sillón de dos, muy incómoda, pero tranquila. Me cargó cuidadosamente y llevó a la habitación que ya tenía preparada, después me quitó la bata de dormir que él me había prestado y se quedó boquiabierto, cuando hacía calor en el ambiente acostumbraba a ponerme pequeños shorts y tops, sin fijarse demasiado me arropó; él se metió al baño a cambiarse, aún llevaba puesta la ropa del trabajo, decidió darse una ducha para relajarse, se puso el pijama y fue directamente a la cocina a prepararse un emparedado de queso blanco y servirse un poco de leche. Al terminar, se lavó los dientes, apagó las luces y se dio cuenta que para su desgracia había tomado las dos almohadas para dormir.

Me quitó una de ellas la cual solté a regañadientes, se metió a la cama y me abrazó tiernamente, aspirando el aroma de mi cabello aún mojado, me asió hacia su cuerpo y me besó el brazo, me volteé hacia él, medio dormida.

Candy - ¿Amor cenaste? ¡Qué descuidada! Me quedé dormida.

Terry - Sí amor, no te preocupes, ¡tú no cenaste!

Candy - No tengo mucha hambre que digamos, estoy bien así.

Terry - Está bien, pero mañana si vas a desayunar, ¡eh!

Candy - Terry.

Terry - Mmhh! Me contestó.

De pronto me estiré un poco y aprisioné sus labios contra los míos, sentí como la mano que tenía libre bajaba por mi espalda, me jaló hacia su cuerpo, me percaté de que sus besos se hacían más demandantes, emití un gemido de placer, mientras echaba mi cuello hacia atrás.

Terry - Candy no sabes cuánto te extrañé, pero no me hagas perder la cabeza.

Candy - No puedes poner otro pretexto como ese, ya me encuentro mejor. Bésame.

Mientras lo jalaba hacia mí, él exploraba mi cuello con su boca, se fue deteniendo en la clavícula.

Candy - Terry ¿qué pasa?

Terry - ¡Candy! – Se rió - Nada, ¿por?

Candy - Me da la impresión que no quieres aún nada. Le dije apartándome un poco – vamos a dormirnos entonces – acomodé mi almohada y me separé un poco de él.

Terry - No te quiero lastimar de hecho, pero si te…deseo, hombre no sabes cuánto.

Candy - No me harás daño, sólo deja que pase…me di la vuelta.

Me volvió a besar, tan apasionadamente que me deleitaba con cada uno de sus besos, mi cuerpo aprendía más y más de él a través de ellos. De un momento a otro, experimentaba el efecto que me producían sus caricias, mi cuerpo traicionaba cada uno de mis pensamientos, sus exigencias se volvieron un arma de doble filo.

Desde nuestro primer beso aquel día en la carretera, no había tocado su cuello, aquella caricia fue tan efímera la primera vez que Terry no podía controlarse con cada uno de mis impulsos, control era la palabra que siempre le había detenido en nuestros pocos momentos íntimos, así que imaginaba haberlo olvidado, ahora era el momento, tenía que aprender a perder la cabeza al borde de la intimidad total.

Pude sentir que mi cuerpo vibraba con cada roce que sus dedos me daban, sus manos se volvieron delirantes mientras que las mías se deleitaban con cada uno de sus músculos, mi piel estaba ansiosa mientras que su mirada penetraba en mi inconsciencia, admirando el rubor que se había delatado en mis mejillas, abrí decididamente los ojos mientras me miraba, mis manos se encontraban ocupadas en retirar las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, deslicé ambas manos por los flancos de su cadera y piernas para luego colocarse encima de mí, alzando las piernas para que se acomodase entre ellas, cuando menos me lo esperaba ya las tenía dentro de sus bóxers acariciando suavemente sus glúteos los cuales apreté, regresé hacia la espalda baja y subieron hasta sus hombros. Él se acercó a mí, sus labios temblaban, la pasión hizo mella en él, ya que tomó con los dientes un pezón, por encima de la prenda, halándolo suavemente mientras yo arqueaba la espalda y subía una pierna para acariciarle las suyas, Terry sonrió al darse cuenta de mi respingo, me había tomado desprevenida, al sentir esa caricia metí los dedos de mis manos entre su cabello despeinándolo alocadamente, deseaba que traspasara la prenda que lo cubría, me iba hacer sufrir, después de eso me miró expectante, sonrió y metió las manos por debajo de mi blusa, delineando mi cadera, mis costillas para luego tomar el pezón succionado hacia unos cuantos minutos, emití un jadeo, lo deseaba ansiosamente, comenzó a repartir besos a lo largo de mi estómago y con la boca comenzó a quitarme la blusa, primero bajó el tirante del lado derecho, levanté el rostro y me erguí por unos segundos, quedándome así hasta que cambió mi posición, me colocó en cuclillas y estaba recargada en su pecho, después deslizó el tirante de mi hombro izquierdo y me besó la clavícula, colocó ambos dedos en los tirantes y me quitó la blusa, dejando mis senos al aire y viendo cómo se erizaban por el roce de su lengua, emití un gemido, rodeó para admirar mi torso desnudo, me ruboricé en demasía, él me aprisionó contra sí regalándome un beso ardiente.

Poco a poco me recostó suavemente en la cama, mi cabeza descansaba entre las almohadas y sus besos se hacían más demandantes, al parecer no le eran suficientes y debajo de él se encontraban mis senos desnudos, me tomó las manos entre una de las suyas y las colocó arriba de mi cabeza mientras que con la otra tomaba un seno y se lo metía a la boca provocándome una especie de sopor, lo succionaba sutilmente, luego bajó la otra mano y se dirigió hacia el otro seno, mientras sus labios me prodigaban el más absoluto deseo dejándome sonoro camino de besos en el área del estómago. Cuando sus labios llegaron al vientre, no sabía qué esperar, tragué en seco y le miré cuando hacia una sonrisa de lo más atormentadora que le había conocido, sus manos tocaron mis caderas, su lengua sabía dónde y cómo tocar para producirme un placer indescriptible.

Me encontraba ansiosa y desnuda parcialmente, con una mano me quitó el pantalón, le ayudé a quitármelo por completo moviendo las piernas, quedando desnuda, llana y totalmente a su merced, de pronto alcé mi rostro hacia su boca prodigándole besos furtivos y con mis piernas y su cuerpo entre ellas lo desarmé quitándole sus pantalones de un momento a otro.

Cada vez que lo sorprendía con algún movimiento quizás inexperto, el me dedicaba una sonrisa, en espera de más placer.

Candy - ¿Terry?

Terry – ¡Mmh!

Candy – ¿Aún piensas que soy pequeña?

Terry – Sí.

Ahí fue cuando le desnudé por completo, quitándole la camiseta con las manos y los bóxers con los dedos de los pies, él sonrió entre una lluvia de besos por demás nada inocentes.

Terry – Aún así sé que eres una pequeña bribona.

Se había dado cuenta que había sido el momento en el que deseaba que ya no me considerara una niña y que de pequeña ya no tenía nada.

Candy – Terry, tómame.

Terry – Aún no es tiempo.

Candy - ¿Cuándo?

Terry – No seas impaciente, te amo.

Candy - Yo…también te amo, Terry. Le respondí con apenas un hilo de voz.

Hasta ese momento se había contentado solo con cubrirme de carmesí las mejillas cada vez que podía, me tocó con ambas manos los flancos de mi cuerpo y se deshizo de mis prendas, las pocas que me quedaban, me hizo rodar sobre él en repetidas ocasiones hasta que él se encontraba sobre mí, sentí como en otras ocasiones su peso y su esperada virilidad muy cerca de mi ingle, lo cual hizo que respingara por unos segundos.

Terry – Sorprendida, no sabes cuánto te deseo.

Candy – Un poco. Terry…

Pasó sus brazos debajo de mis omoplatos, colocándolos alrededor de estos; instintivamente abrí mis piernas y él se colocó en medio de ellas, estaba expectante ante lo que sucedería a continuación, mis labios se rehusaron a dejar los de él, que me besaba frenéticamente. Comenzó a reír quedamente, deseaba hacerme suya, pero era él quién marcaba el paso, no quería tentarme y aún consideraba que no estaba preparada, por lo que decidió juguetear conmigo durante un largo tiempo todavía.

Sus manos tocaban cada espacio de mi piel, sentía la humedad de sus besos en todo mi cuerpo, ardiendo a su paso, se había sorprendido de que mi busto era todo lo que esperaba y más cuando lucía blusas escotadas, el brassier era sólo una prenda femenina y nada más. Cada día me admiraba, justamente cuando el porte gallardo que representaba aquel par de turgentes senos, era un atributo demasiado natural.

Terry – Te amo pequeña bribona.

Candy – Te amo, Terry.

Nunca me había percatado del cuerpo que tenía entre mis piernas, era asombrosamente una belleza masculina, me estaba volviendo loca de placer, la ansiedad me invadía, le suplicaba que me hiciera suya en ese momento, mientras el jugueteaba con mi ya devastada debilidad.

Alrededor, en nuestro ambiente, se respiraban gemidos provenientes de su ansiedad, mi pulso había llegado a una cúspide sin regreso, no podía soportarlo, ahí estaba, respingué una vez más cuando acarició mi monte con la punta de su lengua, haciéndome vibrar, no podría mantener mi cordura con otro movimiento de sensualidad, sabiendo de antemano que nuestros cuerpos se desbordaban de pasión.

Antes de este sublime acto, nadie me había dicho cómo debía complacer a un hombre, sin embargo, recordé el único consejo sensato que Albert me obsequió alguna vez: _"sigue tu corazón y serás feliz"._ Y de ese modo hice lo que el corazón me dictaba, sus caricias eran más audaces a cada momento, para mí no tuve que decirle lo que deseaba, puesto que tanto el suyo como el mío afirmaba esa decisión.

La mujer que él había conocido tan sólo hace ocho meses, cuando éramos aún desconocidos y no esperábamos sentirnos mutuamente atraídos; la mujer que él había amado locamente desde conocerla, la cual él estaba seguro de no merecer, estaba a punto de ser suya, sencillamente porque él estaba determinado a ser su único amante.

Le miré a los ojos, azules como el mar, de alguna manera sabía bien que él estaba a punto de tomarme.

Terry - Sé mía – me susurró al oído, bebiendo otra vez del embriagante perfume de mis cabellos – sé mi mujer.

Candy - Tómame ahora, por favor tómame Terry… – repliqué.

Suavemente se introdujo en mí, deslizando su miembro hasta que recibí el primer toque, mi garganta emitió un jadeo, en ese momento mis sentidos estaban descontrolados y recordé que era por ser mi primera vez. Me sentía en condiciones totalmente desiguales, yo era una virgen en brazos de un hombre experimentado, debería haber ido más lento, lamentó la situación y se sintió terriblemente culpable por haberme lastimado.

Terry – Amor perdóname – suplicó abrazándome mientras besaba mis labios una vez más.

Candy - Solamente ámame, Terry – balbuceé entre sus besos.

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, acostumbrándome a la intromisión, minutos más tarde comencé a mover las caderas cuando hubo pasado ese dolor, suavemente marqué el ritmo, haciéndolo más íntimo. Mientras él posicionaba sus manos alrededor de mi cadera, permitiéndome una libertad totalmente placentera al continuo embate de su miembro con mi húmeda intimidad que le rodeaba.

Mi perspectiva de ser mujer había cambiado, el amor que nuestros corazones demostraban alrededor de nuestras miradas no era ni siquiera comparable con el amor que me estaba proporcionando en nuestra entrega; sin lugar a dudas, era tan distinto a lo que sucedió con Albert, caí en cuenta que el contacto íntimo que Terry me daba en estos momentos había sido un misterio durante mi adolescencia, junto a todos los tabúes, lo que era añoranza en los primeros meses y más que curiosidad, se había desvanecido en un santiamén sin ni siquiera darme cuenta. Él era mío, estaba conmigo, dentro de mí y nuestro placer iba a dar frutos ya que nos encontrábamos por alcanzar el clímax.

Un fuego abrasador cubría mis expectativas, de pronto me di cuenta cuán importante era el que sus movimientos produjeran el resultado deseado, olas incandescentes de avallasador fuego, el calor de nuestros cuerpos era poco soportable mientras los sonoros gemidos crecían a cada instante, muestra de una satisfacción plena y total.

De un segundo a otro, se derrumbó sobre mí, gimiendo y enterrando su rostro en el hueco que hacía mi cuello y el hombro. Intenté mantenerlo en esa posición, aún deseaba su toque aunque nuestros cuerpos se extenuaran juntos. Me cobijó entre sus brazos, rodándome para que me colocara encima de su pecho, mientras él colocaba su mano en mi espalda.

Terry - Candy me has hecho el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

Caímos en un sueño silencioso y profundo disfrutando de la plenitud dentro de mi corazón.

Mientras recordaba vagamente que no volvería a amar nuevamente, después de lo de Albert, reconocía que la esperanza, el deseo y la pasión que había sentido con el que fuera alguna vez mi prometido eran casi imposibles; era ahora que me encontraba entre los brazos de un hombre que me había amado a pesar de la resistencia que se arremolinaba en su interior, por la supuesta fragilidad de mi amor por él.

Caí en cuenta también que abandoné a la pequeña niña que era para alcanzar uno donde ahora era una mujer... simplemente su mujer.

Continuará…

¡Waaaaa! No pues esto sí que esta súper caluroso, uff, hasta me sonrojé, espero que no les haya dado ideas a algunas y calor a otras, jajajaja a este sí que lo tuve que pulir porque la novela actual trata otros temas de alcoba que no tenían nada que ver con la historia entre estos dos bellos personajes, bueno ahora sí, chicas gracias por lo reviews y pónganse al corriente, saludos y feliz 2012.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV Confesiones

Entre mis sueños, escuché a lo lejos una dulce melodía, reconocí al instante las notas de ésta y dentro de mi corazón fluía un delicioso y romántico sentir. Hacía unos meses que esa melodía me recordaba lo triste que fue el dejar partir al amor de mi vida, al menos el de la chiquilla que se convirtió en mujer a lado de Terry, tanto que me hubiese hecho simple y llanamente soltar en llanto lastimero, pero después de haber probado la deliciosa ambrosía del amor que él me prodigaba, mis tristes recuerdos parecían haberse enterrado en una tumba lejana y profunda, donde ya no podían lastimarme. Abrí los ojos y pude distinguir una silueta masculina ligeramente sentada a mi lado.

Terry - ¡Hola! – dijo él en medio de la oscuridad cuando se dio cuenta de que me había despertado.

Candy – ¡Hola! – contesté con una sonrisa que no había usado hacía ya algún tiempo.

Terry - Es como si estuviésemos dentro de una burbuja mágica y las preocupaciones no existieran más allá de este amor ¿No lo crees? – preguntó él jugando con uno de mis cabellos, los cuales cubrían la almohada en seductor desorden.

Sonreí mientras le abrazaba con mis brazos extendidos, él me recibió rodeándome con las caricias de mi cabello caprichosamente ondulado y sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda, caderas y muslos, mientras enterraba la cara en su pecho.

Terry – Sabes, afuera hay un mundo que está contra nosotros – murmuró él en mi oído – Personas extrañas querrán opinar una y otra vez. Tenemos suficiente con saber que fuerzas extrañas nos arrastraron hasta aquí, nuevamente has probado que eres fuerte y que nuestro amor también lo es.

Candy - Mi amor, crees que sea el tipo de amor que dura para siempre – dije levantando el rostro al tiempo que mis labios buscaban los suyos. Sus labios alcanzaron los míos a la mitad de este mientras el beso se hacía más profundo, el silencio reinó en el cuarto a media luz.

Terry - Cuando te vi por primera vez, hice una broma estúpida, sentía que ya te había perdido cuando besabas a Anthony, mis celos fueron más poderosos que la razón, lamento haberte lastimado tanto, no tenía idea por lo que habías pasado, quería encontrar razones para exigirte que me amaras y no tenía excusas para odiarte por amar a Albert, solo te quería… para mí, yo…

Candy - ¡Calla! – dije besándolo de nuevo – no hables de eso… no hay necesidad de ello – y silencié sus palabras mediante una sutil caricia – Hazme el amor de nuevo – fue la última cosa que le dije en un tono que era una mezcla de ruego y mandato. Terry no necesitó más incitación que esa petición.

Me desplomé sobre él totalmente exhausta, descansando mi cabeza rubia sobre su pecho. Mis mejillas disfrutaron del suave contacto con su piel sobre el vello de su pecho, mientras mi mano izquierda trazaba las líneas que se dibujaban en su tórax. Su respiración comenzó a normalizarse poco a poco, aún se encontraba muy abrumado por el reciente letargo. Se quedó inmóvil, disfrutando de la sensación de mi peso sobre de él, el largo de mis piernas enredadas con las suyas, mis manos haciendo círculos sobre su torso y disfrutando un íntimo contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Terry- Antes de todo esto – dijo él con voz enronquecida – quería decirte algo, pero no me dejaste.

Candy - No hay una buena razón para hablar del pasado, amor – murmuré.

Terry- Creo que si la hay – insistió.

Candy - No la veo – dije con un suspiro, comenzando a sentirme adormilada.

Terry - Hay algunas cosas que me pasaron cuando supuestamente no eras nada mío y que quiero compartir contigo ¿No estás interesada en saberlas? – preguntó.

Candy - Estoy interesada en todo lo relacionado contigo, pero no si hablar de ello destruirá algo de esto que estamos sintiendo – apunté dulcemente.

Terry - Me sentiré mejor diciéndolo. . . además, no quiero que te enteres de esas cosas por chismes. Prefiero decírtelas. También hay cosas buenas en mi historia que me encantaría compartir contigo – añadió.

Candy - Siendo que es tan importante, adelante. Te escucho – dije dándome por vencida mientras descansaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho con un suspiro de resignación.

Él levantó sus brazos para abrazarme bajo las sábanas y acariciando mi espalda suavemente comenzó su historia:

Terry – Candy, la verdad no sé por qué dejas que Charlie te diga así, bueno… hay una parte de la cual no me siento totalmente orgulloso. Cuando ocurrió lo de tu desmayo por la anemia, Robert me retó fuertemente por ello, me echó la culpa por no haberte cuidado como debo, primero porque eres la mujer más importante de mi vida y segundo porque eres una compañera de trabajo excepcional. En ese momento me sentí tan inútil, de inmediato me di cuenta de que no era tan fuerte como creía y tú eras todo lo que yo deseaba, eres tan fuerte que nadie se dio cuenta de que te había sucedido eso, me recriminé asiduamente mientras maldecía a mis celos, porque al parecer Anthony, Michael, la señora Elroy y el señor William parecían estar más al tanto de lo que te sucedía que yo, tu novio. Cuando Michael se encontraba atendiéndote en esta habitación y me había retirado al despacho para pensar un tiempo a solas, únicamente podía pensar en ti y la interrogante del por qué te buscaba tanto Anthony, sin saber que él te amaba más que yo posiblemente, pensé que Albert no había muerto para ti y que solamente me estaba engañando y tu mentías increíblemente bien.

Antes de que me diera cuenta me había vuelto celoso, protesté contra mi corazón por haberme enamorado como un loco de ti, me dije que la vida no valía la pena sin ti y en mi vergonzoso extravío traté de rechazarte lo más que pude en lugar de encarar tus sentimientos frente a los míos. Creo que te hubieses avergonzado si hubieras leído lo que en mi mente se atravesaba…en esos momentos.

Levanté la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos. Me pregunté si debía continuar con su confesión o revelarme que ya conocía la historia de principio a fin… pensé que era difícil para él descubrir de que me había enterado de cada palabra de la conversación que mantuvo con Anthony, ya que él me lo dijo por carta.

Le lancé una mirada tan enternecedora que de algún modo él se sintió confortado y decidió continuar con su historia.

Terry - Me sentí tan culpable, que las miradas de Anthony se me hicieron tan amenazadoras como si él hubiese tenido una visión tan distinta de ti cada noche.

Candy – No las sentiste, es difícil comprender lo que hay entre nosotros – Le aclaré.

Entonces llegó su turno de sorprenderse. Mis palabras le revelaban la abrumadora verdad que él estaba renuente a creer.

Terry - ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó él, confundido – No me vas a decir que eres vidente… ¿O sí?

Candy – ¡Terry! – Dije torpemente, lanzándome a sus brazos – Anthony me escribió una carta hace un mes, siempre nos comunicamos tanto como queremos, de alguna manera nuestra conexión es rigurosa así que ellos saben lo que me acontece y viceversa. Me sentí triste y enojada contigo, debido a tus dudas; muy dentro de mí supe que conquistarías tus demonios, como acabaste haciéndolo. Ahora que estamos en las confesiones, te diré que una vez logré ver a Albert nuevamente, miré hacia el centro de su pecho, sabía que nadie iba a creerme, mientras me encontraba en el cementerio y no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, él se apareció, ahí frente a mí, me acarició la mejilla y me dijo que siempre me cuidaría, pero que debería de pensar de ahora en adelante en mi felicidad y es ahora que me di cuenta que esto, ha pasado verdaderamente pensando en mi felicidad, porque mi felicidad es amar de nuevo, mi felicidad es amarte a… ti. Antes de que me diese cuenta, estuviste aquí adentro – dije apuntando a mi corazón – puedo sentirte como siento mis propios latidos ¿Los sientes?

Terry - ¡Candy! – suspiró acariciándome la mejilla con el ligero toque de las yemas de sus dedos.

Candy - He pensado en ti, soñado contigo, y solamente he sido tuya – dijo ella entre besos. De hecho, debes saber algo – añadió alzando su rostro para mirarle a los ojos – Me enojé contigo aquella tarde que había salido con Anthony y su familia por una simple razón. Dijiste que me interesaba Albert por su dinero, me sentí muy ofendida porque hasta entonces me había interesado en Albert como persona y no como millonario como insinuaste, me enseñaron aunque no lo creas a no pedir nada a cambio, el amor no pide recompensas ni las obliga, lo que tengo es producto de mi trabajo y no de un intercambio económico – confesé – espero conocer el sabor de tu amor por ti y no por tu dinero – logré decir antes de que él me condujera de nuevo hacia el inextinguible fuego de la pasión que compartíamos. 

Muy de mañana abrí los ojos, cuando sentí como la luz del sol comenzaba a acariciar mi rostro saliendo desde el horizonte, despertándome del sueño que había vivido en brazos de Terry. Lentamente me desenredé de su abrazo y sintiendo una furtiva ráfaga que presagiaba el pronto arribo, me levanté para cerrar la ventana.

Sentí la tranquila explosión en mi corazón. Aquella mañana me sentí dichosa, me había despertado siendo simplemente una feliz mujer y la verdad de la noche apasionada que habíamos pasado juntos iluminaba su alma desde el baldaquín de su nuevo cuerpo.

Terry – Buenos días corazón – me llamó con su voz masculina desde el lecho e inmediatamente respondí a su llamado.

Candy - Sigue durmiendo, voy por mi medicamento a mi bolsa, aún me los recetan – dije, dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño.

Terry – Anda ve, qué bueno que nuestras vacaciones coincidieron, nunca me he sentido tan feliz después de un logro, este es un gozo que nunca he experimentado – explicó él.

Candy - Sé a qué te refieres – regresando inmediatamente – pero ahora tratemos de dormir unas horas.

Terry - Tengo una idea mejor – ¡Tomemos un baño juntos!

Candy - ¿Qué? Ni lo pienses, ¿estás loco?

Terry no contestó y sin mayor protocolo se puso de pie estirándose animadamente.

Candy - ¡Terry! - grité arrojándole una almohada mientras un furioso rubor me cubría las mejillas.

Terry interceptó el proyectil y después de una sonrisa encontró la razón de aquel ataque, comprendió no estaba acostumbrada a verlo desnudo a plena luz de la mañana. Él reaccionó agradablemente, gastando una buena broma lo cual casi siempre resultaba, poniéndolo de muy buen humor.

Terry - ¿Por qué te sientes intimidada? – Me preguntó, tomando mi rostro con sus manos, sonriendo maliciosamente – Mónica dime ¿Sabías que compartimos íntimos secretos anoche? ¿Vas a ponerte tímida conmigo ahora?

Candy - ¡No soy para nada tímida! – repliqué levantando su nariz orgullosamente.

Terry - Entonces toma un baño conmigo – la retó él – Demuéstrame que eres la chica atrevida que conozco.

Candy - Bueno . . . yo – dudó ella – no creo estar de humor para un baño ahora…

Terry - ¡Excusas! - respondió él. Pero no las aceptaré.

Con esta afirmación él me tomó en sus brazos mientras gritaba pidiéndole que me bajara.

Candy – Bájame por favor, por favor. Le supliqué.

Terry – ¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué gritas ? Dime que sí y te bajo. Dándome vueltas con ahínco.

Candy – Por Dios Terry, bájame inmediatamente y accedo a tu petición, por favor.

Terry – Gané, vamos.

Dentro del cuarto de baño solo resistí por un rato, pero me ganó tan fácilmente ya que su oponente no quería exactamente rechazar la invitación. Sólo me tomó unos cuantos cosquilleos y besos para hacerme recuperar la confianza y asumir que la desnudez no estaba peleada ni reservada en ningún momento para los juegos en el lecho. Pronto la combinación de algodón de nuestras prendas estaba en el piso y nosotros estábamos en la bañera jugando como dos niños pequeños.

Terry - ¿Eras siempre tan malcriada y gritona con Albert? – preguntó riendo.

Candy - Haré como que no escuché eso – repliqué fingiendo enojo.

Terry – Creo que eras más cálida con él de lo que eres conmigo.

Candy - ¡Ahh! ¡Tienes que ser tan imprudente, tan bien que íbamos! – dije embarrándole jabón en la cara.

Terry - ¿Oye, qué pasa, por qué reaccionas así? Eres una chica muy mal educada.

Candy – No más que tú - me salí de la bañera sin voltearme.

Terry aún riendo.

Terry – Debo darte una lección por esto.

Comencé a sollozar y me dirigí a la habitación, secándome y poniéndome la ropa rápidamente, el agua marcaba mis senos y la parte íntima de mi cuerpo.

Candy – Creo que debemos dormir- comenté y me metí a la cama.

Terry salió de la bañera, se secó y cambió inmediatamente, se metió enfurruñado a la cama.

Terry – ¿Qué dije?

Candy – Le tengo miedo a las alturas, creí que te acordabas.

Terry se sintió tan poco enterado que sólo se volteó y la abrazó cálidamente.

Terry– Es cierto, mi amor no lo recordaba, me perdonas.

No contesté ante esa petición, de modo que él se movió enfrente de mí, trató de besarme pero escondí mis labios. Le miré muy enfadada y de pronto acabé hipando abrazada a él y besándolo.

Terry – Ven aquí, como lo siento, no lo volveré hacer.

Después de esta promesa, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Continuará…

Bueno chicas ya próximas a la recta final, pero no se lo pierdan en su foro favorito. Saludos a todas.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI Ave fénix

Me levanté muy temprano, no tenía mucho sueño, me puse una camiseta de Terry encima y casi era una bata, me quedaba bastante grande; esperé a que el sol saliera y admiré un lindo amanecer, me dio mucha hambre y fui a ver si encontraba algo que comer, abrí el refrigerador y ahí estaba una rica gelatina, era exactamente lo que buscaba en ese momento, algo dulce y ligero, me serví un par de porciones en un tazón, cerré el refrigerador y regresé al descanso de la ventana, miraba embelesada el cuerpo un tanto pálido de Terry, era bello, mientras comía trozos de gelatina recordaba lo que había sucedido el día anterior, observaba cada parte de su cuerpo comenzando por sus pies, estos se encontraban enredados entre las sábanas, sonreía cada vez que metía un trozo de la fría gelatina y veía una parte distinta de su cuerpo, era un deleite, me di cuenta que su cuerpo también puede ser limpio y suculento. Minutos después Terry se tapaba los ojos con una almohada.

Terry - ¡Hola, amor! ¿Qué haces despierta?

Candy – Me dio hambre, asalté tu refrigerador.

Terry – Ya veo, pero eso no es un desayuno ¿lo sabías?

Candy – Pero si un antojo, además me resulta excitante comer gelatina mientras te observo -Sonrojándome un tanto.

Terry – ¡Ah pero no te sonrojes! Te ves rara.

Candy – Tú tienes la culpa.

Terry – ¿Por qué yo? Me preguntó levantándose de la cama.

Candy – No lo sé, mira, se me acabó.

Terry se acercó para besarme, sabía que era excitante para mí verlo en todo su esplendor, sentí lo húmedo y cálido de sus labios mientras que él saboreaba los míos.

Terry – ¡Mmhh! Ya veo, tutti frutti, dime ¿por qué tengo la culpa?

Candy - Me excitas tanto, le dije y sonreí nerviosamente.

Terry – De verdad, ven. Se sentó frente a mí y me jaló para que me sentara en sus piernas – qué bonita camiseta, pero como que te queda larga ¿no lo crees?

Candy – No, ¿tú piensas que si? Además como que hoy tampoco quieres salir verdad.

Terry – Es domingo nena, a poco ¿tienes ganas de hacer algo?

Candy – Pues no, pero hay que vestirnos digo para no hacer eso que tienes pensado.

Terry - Bueno que te parece si nos bañamos, vestimos y nos la pasamos en la cama, digo algo relajante.

Candy - Buena idea, pero podríamos hacer algo de comer, nunca me repondré de la anemia si sigo comiendo así. Mostrándole el tazón ya vacío.

Terry - Así cómo, si lo único que quiero comer es… a ti.

Candy - Terry, no comiences. Además ahora tenemos que cuidarnos.

Terry - ¿Cuidarnos? ¡Ah… ese cuidado! Sonreía.

Candy - Sí, al menos que quieras interrumpir tus comidas.

Terry soltó una gran carcajada que podría oírse a 10 metros a la redonda.

Terry - Mira lo que hay en ese cajón de la cómoda.

Abrí el cajón que me indicó y saqué una caja. Me quedé petrificada.

Candy - ¿Lo tenías planeado, verdad?

Terry - Sabía que algún día de este año pasaría, no está abierta, puedes verificarlo. Me cuidaré para cuidarte a ti.

Sonreí traviesamente, no podría habérmelo imaginado siquiera, me decía esto porque me conocía y sentí un poco de vergüenza.

Candy - ¡Ay amor, gracias! Supongo.

Terry - No te preocupes, no voy a dejar vástagos regados y quiero disfrutarte.

Candy - Tonto, pero te amo.

Terry - Amor, vamos a bañarnos, anda. Métete tu primero y después yo iré, voy a ver qué podemos hacer de comida.

Candy – Está bien.

Había pasado media hora desde que él se encontraba en la cocina, había oído que estaba platicando por el teléfono celular mientras yo escuchaba un poco de música en el mío, cuando salí para secarme sentí como todo me daba vueltas, como pude logré llegar a mi celular y marqué su número, él lo tomó y al observar el identificador de llamadas corrió a la habitación, me encontró tirada en el piso del cuarto de baño, desnuda y casi inconsciente.

Terry – Candy ¿qué pasa?

Candy – Tengo… tengo…una baja de azúcar por la anemia, ve por algo dulce, mermelada o jugo… algo así.

Terry salió corriendo de la habitación, entró a la cocina y sacó la mermelada del refrigerador, fue por una cuchara, puso un poco de mermelada en ella y me la dio a comer.

Terry – Candy , come.

Candy – Espera tengo náuseas, todo me da vueltas, ayúdame a sentarme por favor.

Me dio en total ocho cucharadas de mermelada, mientras se regulaba mi azúcar, le pedí que me llevara a la cama y me fuera vistiendo.

Terry – ¿Te sientes mejor?

Candy - Aún no me regresan las fuerzas, pero mejor, al menos ya no estoy mareada ni tengo náuseas.

Terry – Definitivamente tienes que comer, así que esperaremos un rato e iremos al súper, no quiero que me des más sustos. ¿Este pantalón o este? ¿Qué es esto, Mónica? Sacó una tira que se encontraba en la pretina del pantalón.

Candy - Son dulces, no es la primera vez que me pasa. La hipoglicemia es característica de las bailarinas.

Terry – Bailarinas, bailas. ¿Desde cuándo?

Candy – Prácticamente desde los cinco años. Ahora no me da tiempo.

Terry - Me imagino, debes descansar, duerme.

Candy - Corazón, ven duerme conmigo.

Terry – Esta bien, pero me platicarás a que debo de atenerme, me das cada susto.

Candy - No me caes bien, nos obsesionamos con subir de peso, eso es todo. A todas nos pasa.

Terry no podía dormir, tampoco dejaba de pensar lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas, se levantó y fue al súper sin antes dejarme una nota en la almohada. Un par de horas más tarde aún no llegaba del súper, me había levantado, me sentía un poco mejor, encontré en el refrigerador un poco de jamón y queso, me preparé un emparedado y un poco de leche con café, me senté en el sillón a ver un poco de televisión. Una hora más tarde Terry entró con una gran despensa, no me dejaba hacer nada, pero mientras acomodaba los víveres, él cocinaba y sin que se diera cuenta preparé una ensalada, para cuando acabó la pasta ya teníamos el acompañamiento. Comimos entrelazados en el sillón, después tocó el turno a un delicioso pastel de moras.

Terry - Toma, este es para ti.

Candy - ¡Qué rico, yom yom! ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaban las moras?

Terry - Digamos que me dijo un pajarito.

Candy – Sí claro, Charlie me las va a pagar.

Terry - ¿Cómo sabes que fue él?

Candy – Tú me lo acabas de confirmar, oye amor está muy rico el postre, de que es el tuyo.

Terry – Choco chispas

Candy – Ese también me gusta, me das.

Terry tomó un poco de helado con la cuchara y me lo dio en la boca, pero antes de que llegara a ella, se le había caído un poco sobre mi camiseta.

Candy - Mmm qué rico, amor ya me manchaste.

Terry - No hay problema te lo quito.

Candy - No déjame, ven mejor durmamos porque mañana vamos a ir a un parque o algo así, porque nos vamos a entumir, jajaja.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono celular, llamaban de la planta, había un problema grave y requerían de su presencia, por desgracia mi teléfono celular también estaba encendido, conocía ese número, le miré y después lo tomé.

Terry - Bueno, ¿qué pasa? Aja déjame ver algo y ahorita regreso.

Candy - Bueno, hola Robert cómo estás, que si he visto a Terry –mirándole-, no mucho, ¿pasa algo?

Robert - De hecho parece que Michael localizó a Terry puedes venir a la planta dentro de un rato.

Candy - Espera.

Terry - Me quieren en la planta, que les digo.

Candy - A mi también, tú dime.

Él me vio unos momentos y contestó.

Terry - Si Charlie llegaré como en unas dos horas.

Candy - Robert déjame localizar a Terry y los veo en cuanto lo encuentre ok.

Terry - Hasta luego Charlie.

Candy - Adiós. ¿Pasará algo? No los oíste sospechosos.

Terry - Bastante, vamos tenemos que apresurarnos.

Candy - No, de hecho le dije a Robert que primero tenía que localizarte y después nos iríamos a la planta.

Terry - Pero si ya estás aquí, anda apresúrate.

Candy - Amor…tienes tanta prisa, debes tomar en cuenta que allá no podremos tocarnos. Me acerqué a él seductoramente, le abracé el cuello.

Terry - Tramposa.

Candy - Lo sé, ámame… por favor.

Terry – Me resisto, me resisto…No puedo…

En ese momento sólo le quedó una alternativa, hacerme el amor como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. En unos minutos nuestra escasa ropa se encontraba en el piso, por doquier, mientras la danza en el lecho lograba completar nuestros excitados corazones y deseos de sentir una piel con la otra, rozándose y refrescándose con besos y ligeras mordidas de éxtasis, cuando alcanzamos el clímax, nuestros cuerpos descansaron y solamente terminamos enredados con las sábanas y una ola de candentes besos. Una hora más tarde nos disponíamos a tomar un baño, vestirnos y salir corriendo a la planta, recorrimos por dos horas el camino hacia esta, se estacionó por fuera y entramos directo a nuestras oficinas, en el camino a ellas nos encontramos a Ángel, se me quedó mirando por unos momentos.

Charlie – ¡Candy, sobreviviste! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Candy – Muy bien y tú ¿cómo has estado?

Charlie – ¿Algo pasó? Te ves… diferente.

Candy – No nada, sólo me restablezco de los achaques. ¿Diferente? ¿No o sí?– pregunté.

Charlie – Claro, no sé como si fueras una nueva persona, algo así como el renacimiento.

Sonreí ante esa aseveración, tenía razón, a partir de ese suceso mi mente y mi corazón se habían quedado sin sentimientos de culpa, mis recuerdos eran aterradoramente hermosos y los nuevos resultaban ser apasionadamente dulces, miré a Terry por unos momentos, de hecho le miraba los labios, me parecían tan placenteros, húmedos y calientes como hacia unas cuantas horas sobre mi piel desnuda, sentía además el suave palpitar de mi corazón como la llegada de una hermosa Ave Fénix.

Súper continuará...

A dos capítulos del final!


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo XVII Dallas, Texas

Cuando llegamos a nuestras oficinas vimos un informe cerca de los monitores, Robert nos informó que habría una expo en Dallas con la compañía que nos proveía implementos para algunas máquinas. La compañía estaba preocupada por la reciente entrada de hilos asiáticos, era importante que asistiéramos, teníamos que ver la competencia. Robert nos indicó que nuestras vacaciones se aplazarían una semana más debido a que en esta estaríamos asignados a la expo en Dallas.

Robert – Así que ya saben. Mañana se irán a Dallas, los espero en la terminal.

Candy y Terry – Claro Robert, te esperamos a la hora acordada.

Robert salió de la oficina, suspiré por un momento.

Terry – Nos vamos, amor.

Candy – Claro, vámonos.

Terry – ¿Qué piensas?

Candy – En lo único en lo que ahora puedo pensar, en ti.

Terry – Ya somos dos. Pero te estás volviendo apasionada con el tema.

Candy – Eres mi juguete nuevo, lo sabes.

Terry – Seguiré siéndolo, me encantas. Me dio un beso.

Candy – Tengo hambre y antojos.

Terry – Amor…qué antojos tienes.

Candy – Papas fritas…!qué rico!

Terry – Pasemos por unas, vamos. Pero comeremos en casa, quiero que te mejores.

Candy – Ok. Se me antojan las agujas con ensalada de zanahoria.

Terry – Está bien, pasemos por eso también.

Esa tarde comimos agujas con ensalada verde y zanahoria, acompañado de guacamole, una rica agua de coco y piña y un trozo de pastel de limón que preparamos en una hora. Todo estaba exquisito, además la compañía era excelente.

Dormimos temprano, a las cinco de la mañana se levantó y se metió al cuarto de baño, cuando salía de este yo apenas comenzaba abrir los ojos, esto era fantástico, traía una toalla enredada en la cintura, el torso aún mojado, se paró delante mío cuando trataba de acostarse a mi lado, en el momento en el que estaba por acostarse, con mi pie le quité la toalla y me reí.

Terry – ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces golosa?

Candy – Jajaja, se que de cualquier forma ibas a dejarme hacerlo. Ven, le extendí los brazos, ¿qué hora es?

Terry – Son las 5:30 de la mañana, anda a bañarte.

Candy- Báñate conmigo, anda.

Terry – Pero ya me bañé…

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono celular, lo cual se me hacía raro.

Anthony – ¡Hola pequeña! ¿Vas a estar estos días en la ciudad?

Candy – Hola, ¿qué milagro? ¿Por qué tan temprano?

Anthony – Me dijiste que a esta hora ibas a levantarte. Sigues con Terry

Candy – De verdad, no recuerdo. Si de hecho acaba de salir del baño.

Anthony –Mejor, así podré platicar contigo sin su presencia.

Anthony – Bueno, espera.

Terry – ¿Quién es?

Candy – Anthony, pero bueno vístete tenemos que llegar temprano a la terminal. ¿Me decías?

Anthony – Que si vas a estar en tu casa o dónde sea que estés.

Candy – No, me voy a Dallas con Terry.

Terry – Pensándolo bien si me meto contigo.

Candy – Permíteme, me dijiste que no podías porque querías vestirte.

Terry – Ya lo pensé mejor, quiero bañarme contigo.

Candy – Me meteré a bañar Anthony me hablas después.

Anthony – Pero sé que te vas a tardar… anda no seas mala dime, rápido.

En ese segundo Terry tomó mi teléfono y habló con Anthony y luego colgó.

Terry – Hola Anthony, lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos que apurarnos o se nos hará tarde. Adiós.

Candy – Eso es grosero, prefiero bañarme sola, gracias.

Terry – Pero pensé que querías que me bañase contigo.

Candy – Tú lo has dicho, quería, ya no.

Lo dejé con la palabra en la boca. Entré al cuarto de baño, abrí la regadera, la regulé y me metí, estaba por buscar la pastilla de jabón con los ojos cerrados cuando alguien me la puso en la mano. Salí del flujo de la regadera y abrí los ojos, ahí estaba Terry con cara de perro compungido, odio cuando hace eso.

Candy – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Déjame bañarme!

Terry – Dame eso.

Tomó la pastilla de jabón, comenzó a frotarla sobre mi espalda cuando de pronto me giró hacia la regadera, comenzó en giros suaves, después de lavarlos comenzó a besarme.

Terry – Perdóname, sabes que no es santo de mi devoción.

Candy – ¡Ajá!

Terry – Me pone muy… celoso, sobre todo cuando escucho como te habla.

Candy – Pero celoso de qué, no seas ridículo, a quién amo es a ti. Pero por lo que veo, como que no te ha quedado claro.

Terry – Trataré de controlarme, pero no me pidas que lo deje acapararte, por favor.

Candy – Terminaste, aún te faltan otras partes.

Fue ahí cuando me jaló por la cintura y me besó como si me fuese al otro lado del mundo esa mañana. Después de un rato.

Candy – Amor… amor será mejor que nos vayamos si no alguien nos va a retar.

Terry – Esta bien, aunque ahora tengo ganas de otra cosa… no importa si llegamos tarde verdad.

Candy – Claro que si, vámonos, hay que darse prisa.

Esa mañana a las nueve nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, con dos maletas cada uno, tomamos el avión que iba hacia Dallas, llegamos en aproximadamente cinco horas por la escala. Además había sensaciones que con el simple hecho de tocarnos, resultaba un total contraste de ansiedad de por fin quedarnos solos, lo cual tardaría un poco en aparecer, debido a que las actividades en Dallas resultaban extenuantes los primeros días, Charles nos vio a lo lejos, por mi parte no permitía ningún contacto con él, porque si las miradas mataran ya hubiera muerto a manos de Terry, era mejor permanecer alejada de él si no quería ver enfadado a mi muy celoso novio. Nos encontramos en el lobby del hotel.

Candy – ¡Hola amor! ¿Qué habitación te tocó?

Terry – La 233, piso 23. ¿Y a ti?

Candy – ¡Qué casualidad! Me tocó al lado de la de Charles.

Terry – ¡Ah sí! Me irás a visitar a mí, ¿verdad?

Candy – De hecho creo que será al revés, tú me visitaras a mí, mira, la habitación 233 es la mía, la tuya era la 232.

Terry – Mónica ¿cómo le hiciste? No me quieres dejar solito, ¿verdad?

Candy – No y menos por las chicas poco sexys que vinieron, espero que Charles no se despierte con tus gritos.

Terry – Mira quién lo dice, pero si no nos va a oír.

Candy – Te pasas, aunque yo sé a quién le va a encantar dormir todas las noches conmigo.

Terry – Ah sí - me abrazó y estaba a punto de besarme cuando vio como Charles salía de la sala de reuniones y acabó respondiéndome -a mí también. Vamos a la reunión, tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a tiempo.

Candy – Si claro, hola Charles dónde es la reunión.

Charles – En la segunda sala a la izquierda. Candy te toca sentarte a mi lado y a ti Terry en la mesa de los jefes.

Terry – Ah ya veo.

Se acercó a mí y me besó en la frente.

Terry – Cuidado con él.

Candy – Adiós Terry te veré luego…celoso, le susurré.

La reunión acabó siendo más extensa de lo que esperábamos, pero apenas íbamos comenzando, Charles platicaba casualmente conmigo, demasiado para mi gusto, Terry en esos momentos tenía una cara de pocos amigos, pero no emitía ningún comentario, solo se limitaba a escribir en una hoja que la final guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Después de la reunión se organizó una cena que más que eso era más bien una reunión en un bar, Terry pasó junto a mí y tomó la laptop que en ese momento me había dado Silvia, la secretaria de Charles, la guardó y después le tomé la mano mirándole a los ojos y devolviéndome una sonrisa. Hice algo maravilloso para él, aceptar delante de toda la empresa que nuestra relación no solamente se encontraba en el trabajo sino también en el más placentero reto, donde era necesario y se hallaba completamente fortalecida, dentro de nuestra vida personal.

Los días fueron pasando, ese viaje había sido una especie de luna de miel, los espacios que teníamos la pasábamos en la habitación o cenando o simplemente paseando, tan solo con el pretexto de sentirnos cercanos, las miradas de los expectantes tan atentas a nosotros, siempre con un sentido de pertenencia como el que aplicábamos en nuestro trabajo diario. Terry ya no se molestaba por la presencia o cercanía de Charles, simplemente eran situaciones que deberían de pasar y no dejar que le incomodasen. Cuando visitamos un conjunto de tiendas cercanas al hotel, milagrosamente la que se sorprendió de la cantidad de artículos que puede comprar un hombre fui yo.

Candy – Increíble, no lo puedo creer.

Terry - ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué ríes?

Candy - No puedes comprar toda la tienda, ¡eh! Sonreí durante un rato. No se supone que las mujeres somos compradoras compulsivas.

Terry - Bueno, es que son ofertas y pues no tengo ropa.

Candy - Sí claro, para eso trajiste tarjeta nueva verdad.

Terry - Por si las dudas, ¿no quieres nada?

Candy - No, créeme tengo lo necesario, además así resulta caro comprar, lo sabías y estas no digamos que son unas baratijas. Si veo algo que me convenga te lo haré saber.

Me daba tanta risa, él como un chiquillo en un centro de juguetes, era impresionante ya que las chicas llevaban unas tres o cuatro prendas, mientras que Terry caminaba con los brazos llenos de ellas, después de una faena entre los probadores y lo que finalmente se llevó pude tener la alegre visita de un inconfundible masajista, aprendí que los gustos por los aceites minerales no sólo se basaban en el aroma y que una sesión de spa era tan buena como tomar licor con los amigos. Ese día por la tarde tocaron a mi puerta, Terry tenía una junta con Charles esa misma tarde, me encontraba tan tensa que aparte una cita en el masaje de romero y otra en el de chocolate, uno tan aromático y el otro tan delicioso, me pregunté por qué me resultaba ser tan débil, que hice para ser dulcera, nada pensaba, solo serlo.

Ya por la noche me encontraba en un diván, afuera, descansando como me lo había indicado el masajista, de pronto entre sueños observé una figura, tocándome el rostro, su dedo índice se encontraba a la mitad de mi mejilla, era dulce y delicado, lentamente abrí los ojos, mi dulce gorrión apareció delante mío, Terry me había cargado en brazos, ya tenía puesta la pijama y me encontraba profundamente dormida, me colocó en un lado de la cama para poder arreglar de mi lado, después me colocó y a continuación me cubrió con las frazadas; definitivamente esa noche no habría besos apasionados ni contactos íntimos, Terry pareció sorprendido por ello, ya que desde nuestro primer encuentro, la que tenía más motivación por el íntimo contacto al parecer era yo, pero esa noche fue tan sencillo acurrucarme en su pecho y tener lindos sueños con él, para después hundirme en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente mi rostro se encontraba recargado en su pecho desnudo, abrazada a él, mi melena repartida entre su brazo, fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente, pude admirarle cuando aún se encontraba dormido, había descansado esa noche lo que no desde la muerte de Albert, era sorprendente, no podía deshacerme del abrazo, me tenía apretujada a su cuerpo, imité el movimiento de quererme voltear y me soltó para luego tocarme a mí, ser su centro de reposo; cuando se quería acurrucarse en mí, le tomé el rostro y le besé apasionadamente, como si necesitase de su contacto, ese día no teníamos actividades hasta la noche, cuando se realizaría la cena de rigor. Terry despertó en el momento indicado, me sonrió y una vez más me hizo suya, mis labios ardían de deseo, la tranquilidad que me había dado el masaje me alineó los mentados chacras, era evidente que el amor con el cual me había cobijado una noche antes, esperaba ser recompensada, más que una recompensa era más bien una prueba echada, un prueba más del deseo y amor que cada día se hacía más fuerte.

Por la tarde, nos la pasamos desnudos entre las sábanas de nuestra habitación, el servicio a cuarto llegaría en unos momentos, él se había puesto la pijama y lo recibía, también había encargado algo muy especial que venía en una caja negra con un listón rosa; lo puso al pie de la cama y me dijo que no lo abriría hasta que comiera. Tenía la mirada perdida entre su rostro y la caja que se veía desde esa distancia, mis pies se encontraban entres sus piernas, estaba impaciente y eso a él le divertía. Sonrió abiertamente.

Terry – Anda traviesa, ve abrirlo.

Corrí intempestivamente hacia aquella caja, la abrí tan rápido que me impresioné, ahí se encontraba un vestido negro de gala en seda, hermosamente decorado, con cuello caído y un gran escote pronunciado en la espalda, la majestuosidad no era propia del modelo más bien tan sencillo que ese era el secreto, volteé a verlo cuando sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, me besaba el cuello, este se encontraba acompañado de zapatillas al tono y una fina estola, me parecía espléndido, debajo de la chalina que venía a juego me encontré unos guantes por demás coquetos, tipo muñequero de lindo raso.

Terry – ¿No me vas a decir nada?

Candy – No puedo decir nada solo que… te amo. Gracias, pero…

Terry – Déjame consentirte, además sé que este tipo de vestido te encanta, reconócelo.

Candy – ¿Solo a mí…?

Terry - Bueno a ambos. Anda hay que dormir tenemos que estar frescos para la cena.

Nos acomodamos tan sencillamente que nos quedamos dormidos, a las 6 de la tarde nos levantamos, tomamos un baño con agua caliente y comenzamos a vestirnos, él había salido un par de horas para verse con Charles, mientras me arreglaba calmadamente, el servicio de maquillaje y peinado estaba siempre a la orden, unos minutos más tarde estaba lista, antes de que me sentara en el diván habían tocado la puerta, él ya tenía puesto el frac solo que el saco era blanco, me desilusioné porque mis guantes y bolso eran negros, me sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso para no despintarme, sacó de entre su saco unos guantes blanco largos, así al menos iríamos medianamente combinados.

Nos encaminamos a la cena, me ofreció su brazo el cual acepté gustosamente, íbamos entrando cuando todos nos miraban, deshizo nuestra forma de caminar y pasó su brazo derecho a mi cintura acercándome más a él, tomé su mano con la mía, nuestra mesa era simplemente la que se encontraba cerca de la pista; me invitó a sentarme y ya en nuestro lugar y acomodados, pedimos un coñac en las rocas y un merlot. La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, prácticamente no conocíamos a nadie ahí, era extraño, dos mesas hacia el fondo se encontraban Charles y una invitada especial.

Tocaron la primera pieza de la noche, foxtrot al parecer, Terry me invitó a bailar, cuando llegamos a la pista la música había cambiado a una balada, la perfecta pensamos, comenzamos a bailar, platicábamos de nosotros, como era de suponerse, emitimos algunas risas hasta que se dio lo esperado, ahí frente a todos, Terry y yo nos besamos apasionadamente, el metió sus dedos en el filo de mi escote y a mí solo me quedó sonreírle. En unos minutos, toda la planta sabía al menos que ya no éramos compañeros de trabajo, sino una pareja dentro del corporativo.

Continuará…

¡Sólo falta el próximo y el último! ¡ Se acerca el final! Saludos y el final será un buen regalo de día de reyes!


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo XVIII La noticia

Efectivamente, habían pasado por lo menos diez minutos antes de que la planta de México se enterase de esa gran noticia, nadie a partir de ese momento volvería a escuchar sobre el idilio amoroso entre nosotros, ahora no éramos el jefe del laboratorio y la agente de ventas de la planta, sino la pareja más sobresaliente del grupo ya que de una vez por todas habíamos hecho pública nuestra relación, sin importarnos lo que pudieran decir, es mas cuando Terry se desapareció un par de horas antes de la cena es porque había decidido lo que sucedería esta noche, habló con Sthepanie, la dueña de la planta.

Terry había bajado al bar mientras me encargaba de mi arreglo personal.

Terry - !Hi, Stephanie! (!Hola, Stephanie!).

Stephanie – ¡Hi, Terry! Something is offered to you? (¡Hola, Terry! ¿Se te ofrece algo?)

Terry – It only wanted to speak with you minutes, seat please (solo quería hablar contigo unos minutos, siéntate por favor)

Setephanie - So that so solemn, that it notifies you have to me you are too noble. (¿Por qué tan solemne? que noticia me tienes que eres demasiado caballeroso).

Terry – I know that in our plants always they have had respect by the relations between us, only who this time you would have to know that… Candy and I am fiances for some months. (Sé que en nuestras plantas siempre se han tenido respeto por las relaciones entre nosotros, solo que esta vez deberías saber que…Candy y yo somos novios desde hace algunos meses).

Stephanie – I have known it, for some months indeed when Robert came to the quarterly meeting informed to me into it, but do not see the bad thing of the subject. (Lo sé, hace algunos meses precisamente cuando vino Robert a la junta trimestral me informó de ello, pero no veo lo malo del asunto).

Terry – I do not know if you know something more, we wanted to keep the secret to avoid the shameful commentaries before this situation, but our relation has not interfered for anything in the work that we developed in plant. (No sé si sepas algo más, quisimos mantener el secreto para evitar los comentarios morbosos ante esta situación, pero nuestra relación no ha interferido para nada en el trabajo que desarrollamos en planta).

Stephanie – You are not careful, by my is no problem, in fact the department that directs Candy has turned out to be one from most effective, already you see by her half of my plant speaks perfect spanish, nobody could convince them to do it, that is motivation. (No tengas cuidado, por mí no hay problema, de hecho el departamento que dirige Candy ha resultado ser uno de los más efectivos, ya ves por ella la mitad de mi planta habla perfecto español, nadie pudo convencerlos de hacerlo, eso es motivación).

Terry – If, but thanks, I hope that it does not cause great speculation. (Sí lo sé, pero gracias, espero que no cause gran especulación).

Stephanie – I hope that it is thus, but anyway much luck. (Espero que sea así, pero de cualquier manera mucha suerte).

Terry sonreía mientras me miraba, siempre observándome entre las personas cuando conversaba con algunos de los gerentes, las chicas de producción increíblemente me acompañaban esa noche, admiradas por el avance, obviamente Terry no sólo observaba a la persona que se desenvolvía en la velada sino también a la que amaba y por consiguiente a la que desnudaba con la mirada. Recordaba también cuando compró el vestido que portaba esa noche, buscaba algo muy elegante y no tan llamativo, cuando de pronto se volvió de espaldas y ahí estaba, uno negro y otro blanco, era maravillosamente brilloso, le había encantado el blanco pero mi color no era para opacarse más bien para admirarse, encargó el vestido en negro, todo iría a juego con su frac, era importante esa noche lucir lo mas coordinados posibles.

Lo que más le había encantado de aquel vestido era el escote, de espalda completa, con la cual podía tocar mi piel, la que tanto deseaba, mediante el cual podría sentir su mano dentro del vestido mientras la ponía discretamente o su espalda rozándome y aumentando mi deseo de amarle toda la noche o cuando llegáramos a nuestra habitación el camino de besos que dejaría sobre la piel de mi espalda, sin poder resistirme.

De pronto se excusó con las personas con las que se encontraba en ese momento, se dirigió hacia mí, cuidadoso como un puma, mientras me encontraba en el bar pidiendo una copa de Merlot, mi vino favorito, sintiendo mi cuerpo en su pecho, en una centésima de segundo di un respingo, por poco derramo el vino en su manga, sonreí sorpresivamente, me abrazó con su brazo derecho para después besarme el cuello.

Terry – Hola corazón, me tenías olvidado.

Candy – Pero estabas ocupado amor, ¿qué haces, Terry?

Terry – Beso a mi novia, qué más, espero que me llegue mi recompensa esta noche por lo de hace rato.

Candy – Hace rato, no tengo idea. Pero dime, ¿qué hiciste?- le pregunté, mirándole inquisitivamente.

Terry – Solo hablé con Stephanie. Será una noticia en estos momentos en México.

Candy – Me felicitó Stephanie, tiene buenos rendimientos mi departamento.

Terry – Lo sé, eres un genio. Ven bailemos.

La gala continuó, las miradas en torno a nosotros siguieron toda la noche, mientras disfrutábamos de una velada maravillosa se generaba una situación por demás considerable, debido al desempeño de mis actividades me mandarían un tiempo a la planta matriz situación de la que no estábamos enterados así pasaron los meses, nuestras vidas estaban en su punto culminante cuando un año más tarde recibimos la noticia.

Robert – Terry, Candy, acompáñenme a la oficina.

Candy – ¿Sucede algo Robert…?

Robert – Sí, pero tengo mis dudas aún…no les va a gustar para nada lo que te voy a pedir Candy.

Terry me observó algunos momentos, se encontraba meditando.

Robert – Sé que esto es muy repentino pero desgraciadamente Stephanie comunicó a la compañía del gran avance que ha tenido ese departamento que se había decidido eliminar y pues la envía allá, a la casa matriz para rescatarle de raíz. Por el momento, eso es todo, los veo después.

Salimos demasiado pensativos, ninguno de los dos emitimos algún sonido de pronto, él me tomó de la mano como si fuese urgente, lo miré con ojos acuosos, nos dirigimos a mi oficina, entramos y me dejé caer en el sillón, él cerró las persianas, imitó mi acción, aún no salíamos de la sorpresa; veíamos hacia la nada, atiné a cubrirme el rostro mientras una lágrima corría por mi mejilla.

Terry – Amor no llores, aún no es real.

Candy – No me quiero ir, no ahora.

Me abracé a él y solté el llanto, me cobijó en su regazo y me cubrió con sus brazos, de alguna manera sabíamos que ese era el fin, de nosotros y de nuestra relación.

Terry – Veamos qué pasa, aún no es definitivo.

Candy – Cómo sabes, no quiero estar lejos de ti, no lo soportaría.

Terry – Solo viviremos alejados unos meses.

Candy – No es tan sencillo.

Terry – Tampoco tan complicado.

Candy – Lo siento, no puedo…lo siento.

Salí corriendo de la oficina, me fui a refugiar a los campos de fútbol, la situación no era fácil, pero tampoco difícil, no sabía por qué me lo parecía tanto, debíamos alejarnos sin quererlo. Qué debía hacer, le hablé por teléfono a Terry.

Candy – Me voy al departamento, no tengo cabeza para acabar mi turno.

Terry – Amor no te desanimes, te alcanzo allá.

Colgué sin decir nada, me sentía impotente, en el transporte dormité un poco, sería una de las últimas veces en las que vería ese paisaje. Llegué al departamento, me serví un trago, nunca había tomado tequila de sopetón, me quemaba la garganta, no me importó, así que me fui acabando la botella al mismo tiempo que caminaba llorosa a la habitación, me dejé caer en la cama, afortunadamente era viernes, un maldito y fatídico día, cómo conciliar la idea de que tenía que ser feliz en fin de semana con una idea de ese tipo. Dónde había dejado a la Candy resistente y madura que era todos los días, no me reconocía, solo me quedaban dos tragos en la botella, me miré en el espejo, no me reconocía, nunca había solucionado un problema en el fondo de una botella, la dejé caer, se regó el líquido sobrante, me dejé caer en la cama donde mis sollozos parecían desgarrarme el alma en lo más profundo.

Un rato después Terry entraba al departamento, estaba impresionado, la cava se encontraba abierta y mis cosas sobre el pequeño bar, más impactado se quedó cuando vio la botella de su tequila en el piso y a mí totalmente perdida en su habitación.

Terry – ¿Candy pero qué hiciste? Ven vamos al baño, tienes que volver el estómago.

Candy – No quiero, déjame aquí.

Por supuesto que no me lo preguntó dos veces, me cargó hasta la regadera donde trataba de bajarme la borrachera que me había puesto, al contacto con el agua fría que caía de la regadera desperté como por arte de magia.

Candy – ¡Está muy fría, déjame salir!

Terry – No Candy, te debo bajar la borrachera por los medicamentos, recuerdas que aún los tomas.

Candy – ¿Qué más da? De alguna forma puedo dejar de vivir, déjame salir.

Terry – No actúes como una niña, te ordeno que te quedes ahí.

Candy – No me gusta el agua fría, me enfermaré.

Terry – Hasta donde llega tu irracionalidad, me decepcionas.

Candy – Eso es lo que quiero. ¿Qué esperabas de mí?

Me miró con ojos de rabia, me pregunté si eso lo había herido lo suficiente para que me dejara, me sacó de la regadera y sentó sobre el piso, fue por una toalla mientras me cubría del aire con la cortina de baño, hacía mucho frío con una laguna de calor.

Terry – Toma, ayúdame a desnudarte o si te enfermaras.

Me sentía que el regaño no llegaba a mis fibras sensibles, quería que me echara de ahí, que me odiara por ser irracional; no podía dejar que me quedara si lo amaba tanto, no podía decirle adiós tan rápidamente, la fecha se había decidido, lo sabía.

Terry – Ven vamos a la cama, ponte la pijama.

Candy – ¿Algo más?

Terry – Prepararé de comer.

Candy – No tengo hambre.

Terry – No me importa de igual forma comerás.

Candy – ¡Ajá!

Mientras Terry se dirigía a la cocina, tomé mi teléfono y me di la vuelta para que mi voz no se escuchara.

Candy – ¡Hola corazón! ¿Dónde estás?

Anthony – Aquí camino a mi casa, ¿por qué hablas tan quedito?

Cuando estaba por contestarle, Terry me quitó el teléfono.

Terry – Candy no puedes acudir a él siempre que te comportes así, préstame el teléfono. ¡Hola Anthony! Te pido un favor, no contestes este día las llamadas de Candy por favor.

Anthony – Sí claro, le llamaré mañana.

Terry – Gracias. Ah por cierto, este me lo quedo. Y no me mires así, madura.

Me limité a voltearme, después de unos minutos me dormí, Terry continuaba en la cocina, intentaba despertarme para comer, no lo hizo más, él comió sólo, mirando hacia la habitación por si despertaba. La noche había llegado, se durmió a mi lado, me desperté en medio de la noche aún, tenía hambre, me levanté sigilosamente y fui a la cocina, me apetecía algo picante, así que le puse mucha salsa a mi caldo, me senté en el suelo entre el sillón y una maceta. Comí lentamente y comencé a llorar tapándome la boca para no hacer ruido, Terry se movió de su lugar queriéndome abrazar pero no me encontró, alzó la vista y supuso que estaría comiendo, se levantó y me encontró con la cabeza recargada en el sillón.

Terry – ¡Ven vamos a la cama!

Candy – Ódiame, al menos así no me dolerá dejarte.

Terry – Amor ven, se que va a ser difícil pero lo lograremos, ven anda.

De pronto lo abracé, sabía que me dolía tanto, que me era imposible decirle que no lo amaba.

Candy – ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? No me dejes, no te vayas…

Terry – Ven amor, ven estaremos bien, caprichosa.

Candy – Lo sé, no puedo evitarlo, sólo que te amo tanto que no podremos sobrevivir sin ti. Ya sabes ¿cuál es la fecha verdad?

Terry – Sí, pero no pienses en eso.

Candy – Me duele la cabeza.

Terry – Y como esperabas que no te doliera si la resaca de tequila no es igual a la del vino y mucho menos si te tomaste casi un litro amor.

Candy – Lo siento, solo que me sentí muy mal. Te amo…

Terry – Si tanto que le hablaste a Anthony para que te ayudara…otra vez. Espera ¿dijiste sobreviviremos?

Candy – De cualquier forma me vas a regañar, sobre todo por la botella que me tomé. Soy una inconsciente. Recuerdas cuando hicimos el amor la última vez…

Terry – ¡Estás en cinta…! ¿Estás segura?

Candy – Tengo un retraso de semana y media, pero aún no sé.

Terry – Espera ahorita vuelvo.

Quince minutos más tarde volvió con una prueba de embarazo, me hice el test y salió positiva. Se alegró tanto que me abrazó con tal fuerza que por poco me quiebra algunas costillas.

Terry – ¿Qué sorpresa tan más agradable? Te amo. Aunque haremos unos análisis y si, ¿en que estabas pensando?

Candy – De hecho no lo hacía. ¿Qué haremos?

Terry – Espera un momento… Robert, Candy y yo queremos platicar contigo, te pongo en altavoz.

Candy – No habría manera de evitar lo de la transferencia.

Terry – Nos acabamos de enterar que vamos a ser padres, al parecer.

Candy – Aún no lo hemos confirmado.

Robert – ¡Felicidades! Déjenme hablar con Stephanie, veamos qué sucede. Está bien, luego los veo.

Candy – ¡Gracias, Robert! ¿Cómo sucedió?

Terry – Sólo fuimos descuidados, te imaginas seremos padres.

Candy – Mmm qué rico, los antojos.

Terry – Ay Candy lo único que puedes pensar es en los antojos.

Candy – Bueno solo que ahora mis antojos no son exactamente iguales, así que bésame.

Terry – Tramposa, ven vayamos a dormir que son las 6:30 de la mañana aún.

Candy – Si vamos.

Nos levantamos a media tarde, me alisté para ir al consultorio del amigo de Michael, pero al hacer la cita me dijeron que debía de ir en ayuno, así que la aparte para el día domingo a primera hora, después hice algo de comer, esperaba tener menos hambre pero no me quería hacer ilusiones con un hijo ficticio. Qué pensarían mis padres me pregunté, no me importaron las posibles respuestas, me sentía feliz y temerosa al mismo tiempo. Comí rápidamente y me fui a dormir.

Terry – ¿Hay cupo verdad?

Candy – Si mañana hice una cita con Alex para saber si estoy o no encinta.

Terry – Está bien, te acompaño.

Nos encontrábamos en el consultorio, esperando el resultado; la enfermera me dio el sobre y sonrió, Terry me abrazó y besó apasionadamente. Sabíamos lo que nos deparaba la salud y la paternidad, aún esperábamos que se resolviera algo de lo de Stephanie.

Candy – Ahora solo falta tener noticias de Robert. Nos vamos.

Llegando al departamento, me dio mucho sueño, así que me dormí y al despertar, sobre su almohada estaba una cajita de terciopelo roja, la tomé y abrí, ahí se encontraba una nota…

Hola mi vida:

En una semana te iba a pedir en matrimonio, pero creo que tendremos que adelantar mis planes antes de que te cuelgue tu familia. Sin familia o con ella, de igual forma…

Terry – Quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Continuará…

¡! Jajaja creo que últimamente tengo esa palabra pegada jajaja, las veo en el último!


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX Casamiento y Ángel de la Guarda del cielo baja

Me quedé sin habla, sólo atiné a emitir unas cuantas palabras.

Candy – Claro que si amor, te amo, qué sorpresa.

Terry - Espero que haya hecho un buen papel.

Candy – Si mi vida. Aunque todavía no sabemos que pasara con Stephanie.

Terry – Me habló Robert, quiere que capacites a una persona de tu departamento y de tu entera confianza para que te supla en la planta matriz.

Candy – Lo consiguió amor, increíble.

Terry – También me sorprendí bastante. Entonces…

Candy – Entonces ¿qué?

Terry – Para cuándo nos casamos, aunque sea con los más allegados.

Candy – De verdad mi amor, lo dices en serio.

Terry – Claro que sí, por las leyes que tú quieras.

Terry me dio la noticia más feliz de mi vida, al menos una de ellas, después de varios meses que no hablaba con mis padres de alguna manera me obligó a pedirles que asistieran a la boda, mis hermanas y amigas estaban más que emocionadas. Mi madre fue al departamento de Terry para ponernos de acuerdo en los preparativos durante los fines de semana ya que ocupaba todo mi tiempo libre entre cuidar de mi embarazo como en capacitar a Eleonor, mi suplente. Mi padre accedió a hablarme solo en presencia de mi madre, no me miraba y tampoco emitía alguna opinión, la boda por el civil fue el mismo día que el de la iglesia, tenía cuatro meses cuando sucedió este tan esperado acontecimiento.

Mi vida se había transformado en unos segundos, ahí estaba yo, vestida de novia y frente al mismo espejo que años antes admiraba a una Candy sin amor y desesperanzada, ahora me encontraba enfundada en un vestido de raso y seda en color crudo, obvié por este tono ya que sería una ofensa casarme de blanco cuando ya no era del todo casta y venía un hijo o hija en camino. Mi velo era el que mi madre había guardado de mi abuelita, ya que mi padre no me quiso dar el de su madre, según él por no merecerlo. Mi arreglo personal se llevó a cabo en la casa de los padres de Albert y Anthony, su madre me pidió usar el mismo lazo que Albert había hecho para mí, fue especial. Terminé aceptando con un beso sobre el crucifijo que pendía de él. La boda fue linda a pesar de que los invitados fueron realmente pocos, no me interesaba de hecho nadie más que su presencia, Terry había aceptado formar parte de mi familia y yo acepté formar una familia con él.

Cuatro meses después en un día de primavera, un 30 de abril de ese año recibí el mejor regalo del día del niño, ese día recibía en mis brazos y después de 13 horas de labor de parto a mi primera hija, Pathya.

Terry – Mi amor, se parece a ti.

Candy – No es verdad, los niños de pequeños no se parecen a nadie.

Terry – Lo único que sé es que seré correteado como suegro cuando Path este por cumplir los quince.

Candy – Sí eso lo quiero grabar, mi amor crees que mis padres cambien de parecer algún día.

Terry – Espero que sí, la verdad debes dejar de preocuparte, yo se que lo harán algún día.

Candy – Eso espero…

En una de las esquinas vi algo extraño, le pedí a Terry que fuera por algo para comer pues aún se me antojaban los pepinos con chile situación que no le agradaba mucho. Terry salió riéndose mientras daba de amamantar a Path. En esa esquina apareció algo que me sorprendió bastante, era Albert, sonreía demasiado…

Albert – ¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Candy – Sí…ven conoce a mi hija.

El espíritu de Albert se acercó a Path y sonriendo le sostuvo la manecita derecha.

Albert – ¡Hola bebé! Dile a tu madre que me encanta verla en este papel, sabía que ibas a ser feliz algún día.

Candy – Lo soy aunque…solté una lágrima. Aún te amo, lo sabes.

Albert – Guárdame en tu corazón, siempre viviré en él y por lo mismo cuidaré de ella y todos tus hijos como tu cuidaste de mi alma.

Candy – Albert…no sabes cuánto te extraño. Por ello le puse el nombre que tú y yo elegimos.

Albert – Dos de tus hijos serán zurdos, como tú. Esa idea me encanta, sabes.

Candy – Me lo imagino.

Albert – Es hora de irme, por el momento, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré al pendiente de ti y de tus hijos, atento para ayudarte. Saludos a Terry…

Candy – Adiós Albert - levanté la mano despidiéndome cuando entraba Terry.

Terry – Toma, de ¿quién te despides? Del Ángel de la Guarda de Path.

Candy – En efecto, su Ángel de la Guarda, sonreí.

Dos días los pasé en el hospital, pronto sería diez de mayo, mi primer diez de mayo.

Terry – Amor ¿qué haces levantada? Debes guardar reposo. Tu mamá se encarga de la niña aunque tu padre ya comenzó hacerle cariños.

Candy – Tenias razón después de todo.

Terry – Eso pasaría lo sabes bien. Ahora que estamos solitos, dime de quién te despedías cuando fui por tus antojos en el hospital

Candy – Del Ángel de la Guarda de Path.

Terry – Era de Albert verdad…

Candy – Cómo supiste…

Terry – Dejó esto en el moisés de Path, lo reconoces.

Me maravillé del crucifijo que se encontraba colgando de entre sus dedos, todo estaba cubierto de diamantes y tenía entrelazadas mis manos tomándolo, por detrás el nombre de Albert en el centro y en los filos una oración: "Path soy tu Ángel que te cuida desde el cielo, mi alma fue bendecida por un Ángel en la tierra, cuidaré de ti cuando te falte". Unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, sabía que era obra de él.

Terry – Ahora entiendo todo el amor que le tenías.

Candy – A él le debo lealtad y un espacio en mi corazón por toda la eternidad. Lo entiendes.

Terry – Sí, lo sé. Por él te conocí y compartiré toda mi vida a tu lado y al lado de mis hijos.

Candy – Fui afortunada al conocerlo porque nadie ha hecho más por mí que él, trajo a mi vida un sentido, el amor y que amor… completamente correspondido. Te amo Terry y debemos dar gracias que nuestros hijos tienen quién los cuide y les de amor de sobra.

Terry – Cuando lo vuelvas a ver dile que me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo al tenerte a ti y a mi hija a mi lado…Te amo, Candy.

Con estas palabras y un dulce beso sellamos los tres un pacto de protección, amor y felicidad hacia mis hijos, le di gracias a Albert por haberme dado el mejor regalo en mi vida, por darme una palabra de aliento para salir adelante y por haber hallado lo que mi corazón en ese momento necesitaba… un amor incondicional, el amor que se esconde detrás de una ilusión, el de…Terry.

**FIN**

Bueno chicas este es el final, no lloren y aclaro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, chicas preciosas y bellísimas, que creen, me han encantado todos sus reviews. Las veo en La Dama del Retrato que también se está poniendo ah doc.


End file.
